<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything for Milady by Science_Whyzard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626165">Anything for Milady</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_Whyzard/pseuds/Science_Whyzard'>Science_Whyzard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Bubbline, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Heartache, Jealousy, Other, Peppermint Butler's POV, Pre-Canon, Science Rules, Slow Burn, Things Blowing Up, loyal butler, rock shows, slaying monsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_Whyzard/pseuds/Science_Whyzard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peppermint Butler starts a diary</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Death/Peppermint Butler, Peppermint Butler/Doctor Princess, Princess Bubblegum &amp; Peppermint Butler, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We got problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We’ll probably hear more accurately the history of Bonnie and Marceline’s relationship in AT Distant Lands Obsidian, but I couldn’t wait. I also can’t wait for Wizard City. I love Bubbline, and I love Peppermint Butler. So consider this a speculation of what went down before Finn and Jake showed up, but told from PepBut’s point of view. It will include a bunch of C-listers like Billy, Death, Maja, Ash, Dr. Princess, and more!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peppermint Butler starts a diary.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>References to episodes "Death in Bloom," "The Vault," and "Rattleballs." I started writing and couldn't stop. I dunno, I find PepBut's undying loyalty to the Princess interesting. Hope this is interesting!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN. THIS IS THE PRIVATE DIARY OF PEPPERMINT BUTLER. CANDY KINGDOM DETIZEN NO. 168, PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM’S PERSONAL CHEF, EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT, ADVISOR, BODYGUARD, AND BUTLER. IF YOU WERE TO READ THESE MOST CONFIDENTIAL DOCUMENTS, I WILL REQUIRE YOU TO REPAY ME WITH ONE POUND OF YOUR OWN FLESH. YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED. </p><p>This is the journal that the Princess had given me, shortly after she taught me how to read and write. I’ve been thinking a long time about what I wanted to write about and I guess I’ll start here. I mean it’s been some time since “the Shoko incident.” A few decades ago? Back then I was a brand new mint, though I remember it like it was yesterday. </p><p>Oh, I’m serious about the flesh thing. I will get from you while you sleep. </p><p>Actually what I remember was less about the incident itself, but more about how the Princess reacted after that green girl was vaporized in the nuclear waste river. Her highness knelt there by the river’s edge in her nightgown in the moonlight, while clutching tightly the metal arm she had fashioned for the girl. This girl named Shoko who moments before her death had betrayed her by stealing her amulet. </p><p>The Princess seemed not at all concerned about the amulet however. </p><p>“I really thought that she could have been my friend.” she said quietly as I walked up to her. I could see the grief in her face, but no tears came. </p><p>“Princess,” I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. That was my first word ever. And that totally made sense. The Princess was my creator, my ruler, my boss, my world… and I would do anything to serve and protect her. </p><p>Anything.</p><p>Soon after that, words came more easily. I was a quick learner too. While other candy citizens were living sweet, simple lives, I spent hours in the library reading up on every topic, all the sciences, and even started to learn beginners' magic. Everyday when I woke up before I prepared her majesty’s breakfast, I physically trained and practiced with my slingshot. So, when the Bath Boy Gang came to seek revenge for the death of Shoko, I was right there to protect my princess. </p><p>One night I had to chase down two of their assassins on the rooftops of the candy apartments. They were pretty quick for big lumpy guys in bath towels.  </p><p>“Hey Mint Breath! We’re the ones who were supposed to mess with Shoko, not you! You murdering Gum Jerks are gonna pay!!” </p><p>“Bla Bla Bla.” I replied and hurled a brigade of rocks at them, knocking one out with a clear shot to the head. The other attempted to escape by jumping off the roof, but a Gumball Guardian grabbed him and held him upside down. </p><p>“This is for attacking my Mom.”</p><p>Instead of letting the GBG splatter Bath Boy brains all over the road, I was able to leap over and grab him at the right moment. “I think it’s better that you go to jail and tell us everything you know.”</p><p>“Ugh mint breath.”</p><p>“Shut up and come on!” </p><p>After putting the two Bath boys into the dungeon and hours of interrogating, I went back to the castle to report to the Princess. She didn’t take the news well. “Glommit, I hate those flipping Bath Boys so much. They were terrorizing my Banana guards the other day, even took their blumping peels off!”</p><p>“Princess, no offense, but those Banana guards are pretty useless. I mean they couldn’t even apprehend the chocolate chip thief when he turned himself in.”</p><p>“Come on, Peps. they are still green. Give them time to ripen.” </p><p>“But we heard from the captured Bath boys that their Boss is planning some kind of attack on the kingdom and another attempt at your life. We need to up our defenses. Should we go ask a witch for help?”</p><p>PB narrowed her eyes. “No witch.“ </p><p>I had forgotten how much the Princess loathed magic. I didn’t feel like getting into debate with her tonight, so I didn’t push the Witch idea forward. Meanwhile, PB already was calculating a plan of action with that brilliant mind of hers. </p><p>“Look, I’ll figure it out, but with S C I E N C E!”</p><p>The Princess proceeded to hole herself in her science lab for the next few days. I continued my duties to check in on her every day and bring her meals. Sometimes she ate everything on the plate, but other times she just picked at it. She requested sandwiches most of the time and ate them methodically, leaving the ends as snacks to munch on throughout the day. Her favorite sandwich was the cheese and tomato, toasted lightly in the oven. </p><p>There were times when she was so focused on her work that she wouldn’t hear me come into the lab. The Princess loved a good challenge, especially one she could remedy with science. But today when I entered the lab it was as if she was waiting for me. There she was leaning against the table, wiping the sweat on her brow with the dirty sleeve of her lab coat, looking quite triumphant.</p><p>“I did it. </p><p>“Milady? What did you do?”</p><p>“I have figured out how to defeat the Bathboy Gang! Peps, this is the Candy Kingdom’s newest line of defense, Rattleball!!”</p><p>She pulled away the cloth to reveal a mechanical gum dispenser robot with a face, arms and legs. She then hit a switch on the wall, and a bolt of electricity came out of the ceiling striking the doomed head, engulfing the robot’s body momentarily in a blue glow. It appears that her Highness had already learned how to replicate the power of her lost amulet. It was not too long before her new creation’s eyes opened. She placed a rapier into its hand and stepped back. The Rattleball swished the sword around and PB began to clap her hands.</p><p>“Yes! Now I just need to mass produce about 50 or 100 of these! The Bath boys won’t stand a chance!”</p><p>After she produced an army of Rattleballs, she unleashed them out into the land of Ooo to go get the Bath Boy Gang. I went ahead to go tidy up the dungeon and get it ready for our newly arrived prisoners. However, none came. </p><p>“Ahem, Princess..,” It was after sundown, when I approached her in her study with a tray of chamomile tea. There she was sitting at her desk scribbling in one of her many notebooks. “The Rattleballs have completely eliminated the Bath Boys.”</p><p>“Yeah, they were super effective.” PB said not looking up from her writing.</p><p>“And, crime in the Candy Kingdom just went down 110%. The Gumball Guardians and the Rattleballs have been cleaning up the streets so well, anyone caught committing a crime is sliced to pieces or blasted by lasers...” </p><p>“Oh… that’s great...” I could see that the Princess was conflicted. While she had solved the problem, she didn’t seem too happy about it.  </p><p>Suddenly, there was a loud noise that shook the entire castle. We dropped what we were doing and raced to the window to see what was happening. “We must be under attack!” cried PB as she grabbed her telescope and tried to see the intruder. There was a path of fallen Rattleballs on the ground with their heads broken open. It looked like the Gumball Guardians were fighting with something, or someone.  “Who is that?” </p><p>Amidst the smoke coming from buildings that had caught on fire, there appeared to be a girl with pointy ears floating upward towards a Gumball Guardian, crashing through its glass dome and ending up on the other side of it, swirling and throwing a few gumballs at it. The massive guardian plummeted to the ground, right into a candy tower. </p><p>The Princess looked pretty shook, her face in disbelief that the GBG was taken down by a single one person. The floaty girl looked up from her fallen foe and now was staring in our direction. The Princess and this girl seemed to have locked eyes, and while she opened her mouth to say something no words came out. It was as if time was stuck. The Candy Kingdom was under attack, catching on fire and being destroyed. But instead of launching into action, the Princess just stood there, mesmerized. </p><p>The girl was now flying towards us. I finally got a good look at her as she came close to the window. She wasn’t just a girl, but a vampire? Or a demon? A vampire-demon-girl?</p><p>“Hey,” the floaty vampire-demon-girl crossed her arms, annoyance hinted in her voice. “I’m Marceline, the Vampire Queen.”</p><p>One problem solved. Another one arrived.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. She was right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PB is a workaholic, and kinda lonely.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something happened to the Princess that night. That fated night when her kingdom and everything she had built in the last century had gone up in flames. For thenext few weeks, she spent all her time in her lab repairing the Gumball Guardians and the fallen Rattleballs, occasionally going outside to monitor the reconstruction of the candy buildings destroyed during the last attack. </p><p>I found myself growing concerned over her increased work hours, but I didn’t voice any of it. The Princess was like this after all. Her dedication to her kingdom outweighed basic needs, like sleep and free time. Like clockwork, I entered the lab bringing her a grilled cheese sandwich with a few pieces of candy biomass supplements. She was at her work table, welding a sheet of metal to add an additional layer of protection. </p><p>“Milady, your lunch.” </p><p>”Thank you, Peps.” the Princess put down her tools and pulled off her goggles. “Rattleballs 2.0  is almost done and this Gumball Guardian will be ready to go back to their post soon, with their new programming and all. How goes the reconstruction?”</p><p>“More than halfway complete.” </p><p>“Great. Any more sightings of…” she paused, eyes falling to the floor. “Marceline?”</p><p>The night when the Princess first met the Vampire Queen was indeed a strange one. It was the first time since the death of Shoko that I saw PB look stuck, like she had had the wind knocked out of her and didn’t know how to act, or what to do. She looked lost as chaos had erupted all over the Candy Kingdom. And the cause of it all was right there in front of us.</p><p>“Are those things yours?” the Vampire Queen questioned pointing to the fallen Gumball guardians and Rattleballs that she had just single handedly taken down herself. Meanwhile the Green Banana Guards sirens can be heard as they rushed onto the scene and started to throw buckets of water to try to fight off the fire. I couldn’t help but smile, maybe these guys were finally ripening. </p><p>The sound of sirens seemed to have snapped PB out of it and she was finally able to utter a quiet but breathless, “Yes.” </p><p>The floaty vampire demon girl inched closer to the Princess. I wanted to leap up in her defense, but she held out a hand notioning me to stay back. </p><p>“Well,This is all your fault really.” </p><p>“What?” the Princess now sounded angry, “No, clearly it was you who just destroyed my Rattleballs and Gumball guardians and set fire to my kingdom!”</p><p>“Look, honey, I got up after sleeping for like 300 years, and this kingdom wasn’t even here before. I was just getting some apples to eat and these domeheads suddenly attacked me. I was merely defending myself. So yeah, this is your fault.” </p><p>“What, no, I…!” </p><p>“You created these really dangerous things and they were reeking havoc. I mean, can’t a person just go get something to eat without being attacked with laser beam eyes or almost be sliced in half. You’re lucky I have self-healing powers! If I didn’t I could have been seriously, seriously, serioussssllly hurt!” </p><p>“I-I…!” PB stammered away. The Vampire Queen was dangerously close now, their noses almost touching. The Princess was so flustered, it was actually quite painful to watch. Her cheeks were all red and her hands were gripping the skirt of her pink dress. “I…. I’m truly sorry.”</p><p>The Vampire Queen eyed her up and down and then frowned. “It’s okay. I forgive you.” She then backed up and started to float away. “Just make sure they don’t get in my way ever again!” </p><p>PB watched her fly away until she was no longer visible. Meanwhile the fires had been subdued by the Green Banana Guards. We had sidestepped complete destruction of the Candy Kingdom, but like I said the Princess didn’t seem the same after that. </p><p>“There has been no sign of Marceline the Vampire Queen, milady.” I told her that day in the lab. </p><p>But that wasn’t true. Word on the street was that this so-called Vampire Queen had taken residence in the Grasslands, just outside the Candy Kingdom grounds. She had built herself a fine treehouse in the willow tree that had rapidly and mysteriously grown there after the death of Shoko. But I wasn’t going to tell the Princess any of this. I was going to try to keep her as far away from Marceline the Vampire Queen as I could. </p><p>“Oh,” PB sounded disappointed. She sat down and took a bite of her sandwich, thoughtfully stared out of the window. “You know, Peps, she was right.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That girl Marceline, was right. The Rattleballs and Gumball Guardians were much too violent. I mean they were attacking indiscriminately. Someone could have gotten seriously hurt… I spent the last few days working to reprogram them to only target and destroy entities that are evil, and toned down their violence tactics a tad bit.” </p><p>“Oh,” Now it was me who sounded disappointed. “Princess, you shouldn’t agree with that ruffian. I mean she nearly destroyed your kingdom…”</p><p>“I know, but I don’t mind. I can always rebuild.” PB reached over to the shelf on the wall and picked up the metal arm she had fashioned for Shoko, cradling it in her hands, “But there are things I can’t certainly bring back.”</p><p>“Princess, someday you’re going to have to make some difficult decisions on how to protect your kingdom. Sometimes, people are going to get hurt.” The words just fell out of my mouth, and I quickly covered them. But it was too late. The Princess’s eyes darted at me and she stared at me strangely. I quickly panicked.   </p><p>“I’m so sorry, your highness! Forgive me for speaking out of turn! It’s just that I read it somewhere in a book in the library, that Responsibility demands Sacrifice...”</p><p>PB was still staring at me, calculating in her head formations of sentences, and hypotheses, as if she was testing for the best possible outcome in a science experiment. When it appeared she had come up with the right equation, she walked over to me and put a hand on top of my shoulder.</p><p>“Peps, you’re not like the other candies. You’re super clever and you know what’s up. I’m glad that you’re always at my side, helping me with all of this. I’m still kind of new at this Princess thing and I have a long way to go. And I dunno, it gets really lonely, so… anyway... thank you.”</p><p>“Sure.” I didn’t know what else to say. PB was my creator, my boss, my friend, and maybe even something more? The emotions inside me started to bubble inside and it became so much that I felt like I was going to explore. And then suddenly I exploded into a hundred pieces.</p><p>The next thing I remembered was being pieced back together. The Princess spent the rest of the day and throughout the night on this project. She took every single delicate piece and gave it a lick -  or the piece was too small she used tweezers to dip in a cup of water to ensure some adhesive to put me back together. </p><p>“There, the healing process should take a few days. I’d stay off your feet.” she yawned, having lost yet another night of sleep.</p><p>I felt so embarrassed as she put me in the infirmary and spent time arranging flowers in a vase next to my bed humming soothingly as I stared up at the ceiling. When she was finished, she sat down at my bedside. “I heard from some of the Banana guards that they spotted Marceline the Vampire Queen in the Grasslands. I’m going to go look for her and offer up a truce.”</p><p>“Oh what?! But why?”</p><p>“You saw how powerful she was. She easily took down the Gumball Guardians and the Rattleballs. And while we’re still doing repairs, our defenses are down. I think it would be wise to bring her onto our side. We could use the extra help.”</p><p>“I don’t know about this, your highness. She’s a vampire and a demon, and maybe even human? Any of those things don’t sound very trustworthy.” </p><p>“Don’t worry, Peps. I can work those diplomatic skills! Remember when I convinced the Slime Kingdom to stop sliming us! I can do this!” PB paused, blushing a little, “Besides, I think she’s kind of cool, like a badass.” </p><p>“Milady!” I exclaimed, but felt sudden jolts of pain all over my body and fell back down onto the bed. </p><p>“You need to rest, Peps. I’ll come back and check on you later.” the Princess said hurriedly, patting me on the head and taking her leave. There seemed to be a little skip on her walk. </p><p>All I could think was that this is not good. Not good at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I read from Marcy's Secret Notebook that she hibernated for a few hundred years, together with Schwabl. Oh yeah, Candy People seem to explode when they feel strong emotions, I think I heard that in "Slumber Party Panic."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Feelings are Hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PB and Marcy hang out</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>References to the flashbacks in the comic Marceline Gone Adrift</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Princess came back early the next morning, her face was flushed with excitement. I hadn’t seen her this way before. “Peps!! Marceline the Vampire Queen agreed to be in alliance with the Candy Kingdom!” </p><p>“That’s great,” I told PB. But that was a total lie. I did not have a good feeling about the Princess fraternizing with a bloodsucking vampire, let alone the Queen of Vampires. I had read about them in the library, and vampires were no joke. They nearly wiped out all of the remaining humans and animals following the Great Mushroom War before they themselves had been wiped out. </p><p>“Wait a minute, your majesty. How can she be queen of the vampires if there aren’t any more vampires left?” </p><p>“I did ask her about that, but she said she didn’t really want to talk about it. But she definitely is a vampire. Although she said she doesn’t drink blood very often, but prefers to drink the color red. I watched her suck the red from the truce apples I brought her. She sucked them all in a matter of minutes! I took a bunch of notes…!”</p><p>I couldn’t tell if the Princess was excited because she had a crush or because she had a new science specimen... or both? She showed me the sketches she made in her notebook, of Marceline the Vampire Queen’s ears and fangs, or even how she sucked the red from a single apple. Her handwritten notes were clean and cursive, and so, so  many pages of notes. It was pretty clear that PB was very interested.  </p><p>“I invited her to come over to the castle to further discuss the terms of our alliance. She said she can come by tomorrow after sundown. You know ‘cuz vampires can’t be in the sunlight! I wonder what red things we should get…” </p><p>“Milady, I just don’t know…” I started but when I saw her look towards me, her smile beaming, I couldn’t find it in myself to continue. PB patted my hand. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Peps. You need to fully recover. I can ask the other candies to help me with dinner. And, maybe if you’re up for it, you can join us tomorrow night? There are so many questions I have for Marceline.” </p><p>The following night, I did my best to get out of bed. I couldn’t leave the Princess alone with that Vampire Queen. I just had bad feelings about it. Limping downstairs, I found my way to the dining hall. Marceline the Vampire Queen was already there, sitting at the table with PB, the both of them were sipping on some red stuff. </p><p>“Nah, full access to the Apple Orchard is fine for me.” the Vampire Queen was saying as I approached. She looked towards me, black messy hair and dark eyes giving me a quick scan. “Oh hey there, little dude, what happened to you?”</p><p>“Marceline, this is Peppermint Butler. He is my most trusted butler.” the Princess helped me into a chair. “Peps had an accident the other day and is still healing.” </p><p>“Peps, that’s a cute nickname for a cute lil mint.” the Vampire Queen chuckled. I blushed at the word ‘cute.’ Really now, cute? I didn’t want to be known as ‘cute.” I wanted to be viewed as valiant or something cooler.  </p><p>“I’m Marceline Abadeer, queen of the vampires.” she said, ignoring the grimace I wore on my face as she shook my hand. Abadeer, Abadeer… that name sounded familiar. Before I could think about it further, I quickly got distracted as PB reached over and put her hand on the other girl’s hand. </p><p>“Hey, soooo I was wondering… would you be willing to do a physical exam?”</p><p>“What?” Both Ms Abadeer and I gaped at the Princess. </p><p>She continued, “I just really, really, really ,reeaallly want to see how you tick! I mean, I’ve never met a vampire before.” </p><p>Ms Abadeer looked bashful as she patted PB’s hand. “Um, yeah, sure. I guess I could use one… I mean I’ve been sleeping for like 300 years until recently…” </p><p>“Great! I’ll go get the room ready! Meet me in the master bedroom in about 15 minutes. Peps will show you the way. ” PB said excitedly and ran out of the room. </p><p>Ms Abadeer turned to me. “Is she always like this?”</p><p>“Like what?”    </p><p>“So, so… forward.” Her face was a bright pink color and I couldn’t help but chuckle. </p><p>“How cute. Here I thought you’d be a frightening vampire, but you’re actually quite shy.”</p><p>“I AM SO VERY FRIGHTENING!!” she snapped, fangs sticking out and her size growing. Suddenly she transformed into a giant hairy bat and was taking up the whole of the dining hall. I didn’t flinch, not once. Instead I took one of the cups off the table and sipped on the red stuff. “Hey, aren't you scared?”</p><p>“No,” I said, polishing off the drink. “You’re all bells and whistles. If the princess isn’t scared of you, I won’t be either.” </p><p>“Well, the Princess don’t know me!” Ms Ababeer had turned back to her normal size and was now looking like a pouty kid. </p><p>“Did you want her to be scared of you??” I asked, while raising my arms. “Also, give me a lift. I’ll show you to Milady’s… bedroom.”</p><p>Ms Abadeer picked me up and started to float off the ground. I directed her down the hall up the stairs and through the various corridors of the castle. “A lot of this is still under construction and has been on pause since we’ve had to rebuild the surrounding buildings… Because someone had to go and destroy it all.”</p><p>“Ahem, well someone had to send these laser-eye candyball things after me over some freaking apples!”</p><p>“Hey, how did you get into the castle? I thought for sure the Gumball Guardians or the Rattleballs would have stopped you.”</p><p>“Nah, they let me through. Bubblegum said she reprogrammed them so that they wouldn’t ever attack me. So it’s cool.”</p><p>I shook my head. This was not certainly cool. Lowering our defenses for a vampire-demon just seemed all wrong to me. What if someday she decided to kill us all? Then again, at this very moment she seemed like a harmless kid. Marceline the Vampire Queen was a confusing person all right. </p><p>When we got to the bedroom, the Princess was waiting for us. She was wearing a labcoat and seemed absolutely thrilled that we were here. “So take off your shirt and sit down here.” </p><p>Ms Abadeer winced. “Can I just keep my shirt on?” </p><p>“Yes that’s fine.” PB replied and didn’t seem to notice how hard the Vampire Queen was blushing. After she took a seat, she nervously looked past me over at the wall. PB lifted her shirt and placed a stethoscope on her back.</p><p>“Yikes! That’s cold!!” </p><p>“I’m sorry. I just need to get a heartbeat.”</p><p>“I ain’t got one. I'm undead.”</p><p>“Oh, right…” PB paused to scribble something in her notebook. “How long ago was it that you turned into a vampire?”</p><p>“I dunno. It was like hundreds of years ago.”</p><p>“And how did it happen?”</p><p>Ms Abadeer frowned. “I don’t really feel like talking about it…” PB sat on the bed next to her and placed her fingertips on the two puncture scars on her neck. “Ah!? What are you doing?!” the Vampire Queen demanded, grabbing her by the wrist.</p><p>“Did it…hurt?”</p><p>“I said, I don’t feel like talking about it.” </p><p>“I’m sorry. It’s just...” PB said almost in a whisper, “You really interest me…” </p><p>Ms Abadeer lowered her hand, while still holding onto her wrist. She had a small smirk on her face and was still blushing. “Hey, so this isn’t going to work. You’re really not my type.”</p><p>“What?” both PB and I gasped. </p><p>“Don’t get me wrong. I mean I’m flattered and all, but I just woke up a few days ago and I’m not tryna start a relationship or anything. And you’re really, really cute, but I'm more into badasses and someone a bit more hardcore. You’re a little too sweet for me. So, I’m really sorry.” </p><p>PB’s face was beet red and frantic. “N--N-No! This isn’t what this is about! I really just wanted to conduct tests on you because you’re a vampire and a fascinating subject, not because I want to date you!” </p><p>“You don’t?” both Ms Abadeer and I gasped.</p><p>“Oh glob, I”m so embarrassed.” PB mumbled and covered her face, which was still bright red.</p><p>“Me, too!” Ms Abadeer laughed, “Here I thought you were hitting on me, when you were just being weird!” The two shared a hearty laugh. I couldn’t help but sigh in relief.  </p><p>Ms Abadeer put her hand on PB’s shoulder. “Can we start over? I mean I still want to hang out with you and yeah, guard your kingdom or whatever. I don’t exactly know a lot of people right now.”</p><p>“Yes, you are always welcome to stay here.” </p><p>“Nah, I have a place. But I’ll come visit.” </p><p>And Ms Abadeer did come to visit, pretty often. During the rebuilding of the kingdom and my own recovery, she was there through it all. When I was strong enough to return to my duties, I saw Ms Abadeer even more, hanging out in the castle or walking with the Princess in the garden after a long day of meetings. She even started coming by every day at sundown to give PB music lessons, teaching her how to play the guitar. I started out of habit to make sure to set tea for two, because I anticipated that Ms Abadeer would be joining. </p><p>One night I heard crashing around in the kitchen as I was walking to the washroom. I came by and saw the two of them there eating from a pile of fruits and candy thrown around the table. The Princess was wearing an oversized black hoodie and looked very content while eating ice cream out of the carton.</p><p>“Thanks for the ride home, Marcy. I know you really wanted to go to the afterparty at Slimey Brian’s.” </p><p>“Don’t mention it, thanks for coming to my show. I was really surprised to see you. It’s not really your kind of scene and I know you're always busy and all.” Ms Abadeer grabbed the ice cream carbon from the princess, “And thanks for the snacks! I was starving!”</p><p>“Hey! I’m not done with that yet!” </p><p>“Haha, make me!” </p><p>The two started to struggle over the carton of strawberry ice cream, which soon turned to the flinging of fruit to a full on food fight. I grimaced, thinking about how I would have to clean this up later. Then again, the Princess looked so happy. I hadn’t heard her laugh this much before. </p><p>It all came to a halt when Ms Abadeer suddenly grabbed the Princess by the waist and pulled her into an embrace. </p><p>“Bonnie. I had a lot of fun tonight. Thanks for being awesome.”</p><p>The Princess said nothing, but I could see her red face hiding in the Vampire Queen’s shoulder. Eventually Ms Abadeer let go and stepped backwards, smiling brightly. “I’ll come back tomorrow night for our music lesson. Gonna go hit the hay. I’m feeling pretty beat.”</p><p>“Wait, your hoodie--”</p><p>“Nah, keep it. Looks good on you… Good night, Bonnie.” </p><p>“Good night, Marcy.” </p><p>Ms Ababeer walked towards the door and it was too late for me to hide. She just smiled and patted me on the head as she walked out, “See ya later, little dude.” </p><p>I nodded my head in acknowledgement and waited until I was sure she was gone before I approached the Princess. “Milady, are you doing all right?” </p><p>She awkwardly stood in the middle of the kitchen, food still stuck in her pink hair, and hands clutching to her chest. “Peps, why does it feel like my heart is going to explode?” </p><p>“You like Ms Abadeer.” I said without thinking. I saw her blink at my words and looked as if she was solving some kind of difficult math problem. She eventually shook her head and curled her hands into fists. </p><p>“No, I don’t think that’s it at all. I think I need to run some tests on myself and see what’s up. Peps, can you cancel all my meetings for the rest of the week.”</p><p>“What about your nightly music lessons with Ms Abadeer?”</p><p>“Cancel those too. I’m going to bed.” </p><p>I watched as she walked out of the kitchen. Letting out a heavy sigh I picked up the broom. What a mess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Can’t catch a break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peps and Marcy team up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DEAR MS ABADEER IT MUST BE BROUGHT TO YOUR ATTENTION THAT HER ROYAL MAJESTY PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM OF THE CANDY KINGDOM WOULD NOT BE TAKING AUDIENCE WITH ANYONE THIS WEEK (AND PERHAPS THE FOLLOWING WEEKS). AND THAT INCLUDES YOU. THERE IS NO NEED FOR RESPONSE. YOU MAY NOT RETURN TO THE CASTLE UNTIL WE GIVE YOU FURTHER NOTICE. SINCERELY, P. BUTLER.</p><p>I drafted this correspondence and sent it along with the courier first thing in the morning. Man, I wish I hadn’t sent *that* courier. There was something odd about that new guy, Cinnamon Bun. It was like he was half-baked or something. Anyway, he had been wandering around the Grasslands all day before he was returned to the castle by none other than Marceline the Vampire Queen.</p><p>“He looked pretty lost.” she chuckled as I met them at the gate. “I grabbed him before he fell off a waterfall. You really got to keep an eye on these goofy candies.” </p><p>“Ahaha, thanks. Byee!” </p><p>As CB walked past me, I grabbed the letter from his backpack and handed it to Ms Abadeer. “Oh what…?” she said, while she read the letter. “Is everything okay with PB?”</p><p>“The Princess has a lot on her plate right now and really just wants to concentrate on her duties. I’m sorry you had to come all this way. Thanks for delivering the cinnamon bun. Good day.” With that, I slammed the gate closed and walked away. </p><p>And that was that. I thought some normalcy would come over the kingdom once again now that the Vampire Queen wouldn’t be hanging around anymore. Boy, was I wrong. Within a fortnight, the Candy Kingdom was attacked by a herd of massive Rock Giants. The Gumball Guardians tried to take them on, but were overwhelmed. Even the Rattleballs had their hands full fighting off the smaller rock golems, who seem to be controlled by a strange energy force. I could tell by their red glowing eyes that something evil was behind this.</p><p>The Princess and I were busy trying to lead all of the candy citizens to safety within the castle. The last thing I remember was one of the rock giants knocking over a tower and seeing a large piece of candy rock being hurled towards me. Then everything went blank.</p><p>I woke up a few days later in the infirmary. “Peps, you’re awake!” The Princess was there along with a new face. “This is Doctor Princess! She was able to save your life!”</p><p>The woman with greenish skin and glasses leaned in, “I’m not a real doctor, I just came in to get some bandages and--”</p><p>“What happened…?” I had a hard time moving. Everything hurt. Glancing side to side I saw that there were many injured in the infirmary. Even the Princess, she had a bandage on her face and I noticed that she had an arm in a sling.</p><p>“Peps, you got broken up again.. And, unfortunately the kingdom got pretty messed up.”</p><p>It suddenly dawned on me that we were no longer in the Candy Castle, but rather a large tent. “Just how messed up…?”</p><p>“We’re going to have to rebuild again.” PB admitted. “Thankfully Marceline showed up in time to assist the Gumball Guardians in fighting off those monsters. We could have all been goners.”</p><p>The Vampire Queen had kept her word that she would defend the Candy Kingdom. Perhaps that meant that she couldn’t be that bad, perhaps I could trust her. I looked over at the Princess, who looked both tired and worried. I wondered if she had been eating or sleeping. I reached out my hand and rested on hers. </p><p>“Princess, I’m sorry this all happened.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Peps. I’m just glad you’re alive.” she said with a tearful smile. But no tears fell. She quickly got up and turned to Doctor Princess. “I’ll leave him in your hands, Doctor--</p><p>“Again, not a real doctor--”</p><p>“I got to go check on the other candies. See you later, Peps.”</p><p>I watched the back of her head as she walked away. Sometimes I wondered if the princess was the same as us candy people. Where things like emotions and feelings were scary and overwhelming. So much, it seemed better not to feel them and walk away. </p><p>This time around, my recovery took a little bit longer. I think there was one night I swear I saw Death in the doorway staring back at me. But maybe it was my imagination, because when I blinked he was gone. </p><p>The Princess came to visit often. She gave me updates on how the reconstruction was going. She didn’t mention Ms Abadeer, and when I did finally ask about her all I got was a far off look and quick change of subject. </p><p>However in the middle of the night I got a visit from Ms Abadeer herself. She floated alongside my bed and touched my forehead. “Hmm, your fever’s down. Looks like you’re getting better?”</p><p>“Ms Abadeer, I wanted to personally thank you for helping us.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it. I like you candy people. You remind me a whole lot of the humans I used to stay with back in the day. You all are so, I dunno, sweet and welcoming. Not at all like the creeps I had to deal with in the past.” She floated down and sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at the floor. “Hey, do you know what’s up with Bubblegum? I feel like she’s avoiding me.”</p><p>“I..” I considered telling her what I thought, but I also knew the Princess wouldn’t want her private business out there, so I deflected. “The Princess is a busy person. As we speak, she’s probably trying to figure out who sent those Rock Giants to attack us. I wonder if we should consult a witch.”</p><p>“No witch.” Ms Abadeer said flatly. “But do you happen to have any leads on these Rocks?”</p><p>“I suspect that they were possessed by some powerful magic user. I wonder if you follow their trail it’ll bring you to the source.”</p><p>Ms Abadeer nodded her head and thanked me before taking her leave. She was gone for the next few nights and I couldn’t help but wish for her swift return. Was I getting used to the Vampire Queen? Everything about her caused me anxiety, but at the same time filled me with reassurance. I wondered if that’s how the Princess felt also. </p><p>“Peps!” Some nights later I was woken up by Ms Abadeer. She was all hungry and excited, so I gave her my gloves which she sucked the red out of quickly. “Guess what! I did what you suggested and followed the trail. It led me to this whole canyon area and at the end of it was a town. But whenever I tried to enter, I got kept out. There was like some invisible force field around it. I need your help. You seem to know about magic.”</p><p>“Definitely sounds like magic. I wonder if there's a secret passage or code word to get in... Should we tell the Princess?”</p><p>“No, let’s surprise her. Let’s you and me go and try to figure it out and then come back and tell Bonnie. She’ll be real happy if we solve this mystery for her!”</p><p>I nodded and then raised up my arms. Ms Abadeer hoisted me up and carried me in one of her arms. The air was colder than I thought it would, especially as she sped through the night sky. The journey indeed was far. It took us the entire night to get most of the way there. When the sun started to come up, Ms Abadeer had to pause and take refuge in some trees. </p><p>“Sorry Peps, this is as far as I can go right now, unless I wanted to burn alive.”</p><p>“It’s cool.” </p><p>While Ms Abadeer took a nap in the trees' branches, I decided to take a look around my surroundings. I’d never been this far from the castle before. High up in the trees I could see the canyon in the distance and even some of the rocky mountains which I suspect were transfigured into the same rock giants that attacked us. I was lost in thought when some kind of pebble smacked my leg and I lost my footing. Next thing I knew I was crashing through branches and falling towards....</p><p>“Death!”</p><p>I could see him below waiting for me. He was grinning widely. But I wasn’t ready to go. I clenched my eyes tightly and braced myself for impact. But something stopped me. I opened my eyes. I was alive! And I was floating!</p><p>“Hey lil dude.” Ms Abadeer was holding me by the arms and I was inches away from the ground. But she was also burning up, having exposed herself to the sun. Within seconds she collapsed falling on top of me with the smell of sizzling flesh. I couldn’t move, trapped under her weight. I saw a swarm of figure with green beady eyes come out of the brushes. We were surrounded. And then darkness. </p><p>I woke next in a prison cell, feeling quite numb.  I looked to my side and saw Ms Abadeer. She had recovered from her burn injuries but was wrapped in chains and looking very uncomfortable. Regardless of the circumstances we were in, she seemed relieved to see me up.</p><p>“Oh good, you’re awake. These are silver chains. I tried biting them and nearly croaked. We really got ourselves stuck in it this time.”  </p><p>“Where are we exactly?</p><p>“I think these guys are magic users. They cast something on me that won’t let me shapeshift. My powers are bunk in here.”</p><p>I let out a heavy sigh. This was exactly why I needed to study more magic. I made a vow then and there that if I ever got out of this prison, I was going to dedicate myself to become the most powerful wizard there could be…</p><p>Suddenly the prison cell opened. We both looked up to see none other than the Princess herself. “You guys…” She stood there in the hallway light around her, wearing a purple cloak, looking radiant like some kind of angel. I thought for a moment it was another mirage, but she was the real deal. I knew this because she stepped forward and gave us each a hug.  “Release them this instant!” she yelled towards the guards in the hallway. </p><p>There was an elderly looking white wizard with green eyes and a tall bun and crown in the hallway whom I saw nod at the guards. I could only assume he was the one in charge. Soon our chains were removed and we were walking outside of the wizard prison. It was already night. </p><p>“Careful, Princess,” I weakly said, eying the Grand Wizard and his guards, “We think it were magic users who possessed those Rock Giants and destroyed the castle.”</p><p>“I swear it wasn’t any of us in the Wizard Town council, at least officially.” the Grand Wizard replied, “But I will continue to investigate this unlawful usage of magic. Possession of bedrock folk without a permit is a serious offense.”</p><p>“I had followed the trail here to the canyon,” PB explained, “I found my way to Wizard Town where I started to inquire with the wizarding council. But then we received word that two spies had been apprehended in the outskirts of the canyon, a vampire and starlightmint.”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks for bailing us out, Bonnie,” Marceline said, resting her arm around her shoulders, “I’m so glad to see you. Today’s been pretty terrible.”</p><p>The Grand Wizard looked remorseful. “I’m most sorry about the misunderstanding. Please accept our hospitality and stay for dinner.”</p><p>The Princess held up her hand. “Thank you for the kind offer, but I must get these two home. Marceline can’t travel during the day, so it’s best that we depart now while the sun is down.”</p><p>“Yes, I understand. I hope you find whoever attacked your kingdom. We will do everything to help. Although word of advice, the more you build up your fortress the more others will feel threatened. It’s best to build up your alliances now, so that when your enemies appear you won’t have to fight them alone.”</p><p>“Thank you, Grand Wizard. The Candy Kingdom also commits to honor the friendship we have with Wizard Town. Good night.”</p><p>Once we were in PB’s carriage and riding away from Wizard Town, the three of us relaxed. “What a day,” PB sighed, leaning against Marceline, “You guys gave me such a scare. What the heck were you two doing out here anyways?”</p><p>“We wanted to find the jerks who attacked the kingdom.” I offered.</p><p>“Well, you both could have gotten hurt, or killed! Next time please don’t go behind my back.”</p><p>“Yes, we’re sorry. Thanks for rescuing us.” Ms Ababeer seemed really happy as PB’s head rested on her shoulder. In return she leaned her head against hers, the two of them taking the moment to rest their eyes. It had been the longest of days. It was quiet for a long time in the carriage. </p><p>“Bonnie?” </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I’ve missed you.”</p><p>Ms Abadeer’s voice was shaky and I could tell she was nervous. The Princess’ eyes were open now and she was fiddling with her hair, a habit she had when she was anxious, or whenever she was with Ms Abadeer. </p><p>“I’ve missed you too.”</p><p>No other words were spoken on the ride home. We all  kind of just drifted off into a restful sleep. It was one of those rare moments when all was peaceful in the land of Ooo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Worst party ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lot happens during some time apart</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At that time, we didn’t solve the mystery of who sent the Rock Giants and attacked the Kingdom. And, unfortunately things didn’t get better between the Princess and the Vampire Queen. Even after the whole Wizard Town incident, the two of them couldn't get it together. PB kept busying herself with fortifying the Candy Kingdom and pushing away her feelings, and Ms Abadeer was getting more and more impatient. </p><p>One day, Ms Abadeer announced that she was going to take up residency in the Primordial Filth Kingdom for six months. PB didn’t take the news well and went on to drop her teacup, spilling most of her tea all over the fine dining sugarly table cloth. “S-Six months?” </p><p>“Yeah, I hear they have some sick jam sessions out there. I think I can learn a lot from the Filth people, see the rest of the Ooo and meet a bunch of new people...”</p><p>I moved to pour more tea into PB’s cup, but she kept it cradled in her hands close to her chest. She seemed to be thinking, readying a response. It was taking longer than usual. So I waited and waited, kettle in hand.</p><p>“I hope you have a good experience, Marceline. You will be missed. Take care of yourself.” her majesty replied, trying to hold it together with a forced smile. We both were surprise to Ms Ababeer’s face flushed with anger, and hurt, as she slammed her fist on the table.</p><p>“Bonnie, that’s all you have to say?!” </p><p>The Princess looked like she wanted to, but stopped herself and turned her gaze towards the floor. The Vampire Queen reached over and grabbed her by the chin so that their eyes could meet. They stared at each other for a long time, but didn’t say anything. </p><p>Ms Abadeer was first to break away. “Nevermind. I’ll see you when I see you.”  </p><p>“Marceline!” PB called after her, but she kept going, out the door, and out of the Candy Kingdom. </p><p>Within a week she was gone. Packed up a duffle bag and left the treehouse. At least she did leave an address to be reached at. PB wrote to her often and asked me about the mail first thing in the morning. </p><p>Now, I know you’re thinking. Did I hide the letters which the Vampire Queen wrote back? I considered it. With the Vampire Queen out of our lives, we had one less threat to the Candy Kingdom. Even though she helped us out, even though she saved my life a number of times. Oh glob, did that mean that I owed her?</p><p>But in all honesty, no letters came. The Princess seemed truly sad about it, and I started to wish Ms Abadeer would actually write back. But no, nothing came. Six months came and passed. No word came from Marceline from the Vampire Queen. </p><p>That winter was difficult. PB threw herself into her work even more and got sick very often. I had to bring in Nurse Poundcake to stay in the castle, because apparently Doctor Princess wasn’t even a real Doctor.</p><p>“I’m not even a real princess,” she told me as she was trying to leave for the day, ”Doctor is my first name, and Princess is  my surname.”</p><p>“But you’re really good at being a doctor AND a princess. Can’t you work part-time? I mean, we candy people get injured all the time. We need all the help we can get.”</p><p>She reached out and tapped me on the nose. “All right, but only because you’re cute.”</p><p>“What?” my mouth fell open. Again with the ‘cute.’ How can I be cute, I wanted to be the most frightening wizard that ever lived. </p><p>“Say, Peppermint Butler, what are you doing later?” Doctor Princess was licking her lips but I was still upset over being called ‘Cute.”</p><p>“Please leave me alone.”  </p><p>“Call me!” I heard her say as I escaped to my quarters. </p><p>The seasons changed and the days became warmer. The Candy Kingdom was fully complete and it began to grow and change during this time. Including the Princess. She stopped sitting by the window every night waiting for Marceline the Vampire Queen to come back, instead she dedicated herself more to her kingdom, her citizens, and her science tenfold. She was growing into a fierce leader and I got to see her in action at the very first Princess Day Convention when all the princesses in the land gathered and PB gave a rousing speech on how they had to work together against the Dark and Evil entities which threatened their kingdoms. We gained more alliances that day, and even more so the Candy Kingdom was becoming recognized as a powerful force. These were prosperous days for us.</p><p>Then, one summer night, I saw the Princess standing in the hallway. She was dressed up to the nines in a short pink dress, heels, her hair up and her crown freshly polished. </p><p>“Let’s go out tonight, Peps. I got this invite for a party in the Lumpy Space Kingdom. I think Party Pat is DJ-ing.”</p><p>“Oh sure. I love Party Pat. But how would we get there? I admit I don’t know where the Lumpy Space Kingdom is."</p><p>“I think there’s a portal nearby. Let’s go find it.” </p><p>I paused to fix my red bowtie in the wall mirror before nodding and joining Milady’s side. As we were walking away from the castle, we found ourselves in the surrounding forests. In the distance we could see the abandoned treehouse, where Marceline the Vampire Queen used to live. PB turned away. “I think it’s over here, Peps. Follow me.” she said, leading me towards the other direction. “Rumor has it that parties in Lumpy Space are the best, but we got to look out for the Lumpy Space Princess. People say she'll bite your head off and turn you into lumps.”</p><p>“Gross.” I replied as we stopped in front of a frog and flower. </p><p>“Whatevers2009.” PB said cheerfully and the frog ribbited and jumped on the flower. Soon a portal opened up in the frog's mouth nd we leapt through. On the other side we ended up amongst purple and blue clouds with the vast lumpy space all around us.</p><p>“제가 차를 태워드릴까요?”</p><p>We looked up and saw a  long, unicorn-like creature. Her body shared the same colors as a rainbow.  She identified herself as Lady Rainicorn and instructed us to get on her back. Don’t ask me when the Princess had the time to learn Korean, but the two of them seemed to have become instant friends. We arrived at the party in no time.</p><p>“Oh glob,” I spotted Doctor Princess over by the punch. I had been avoiding her ever since that one time she called me ‘cute.’ I was shocked to see that she had quickly moved on as a manly minotaur appeared next to her and swung his muscly arm around her. I quickly turned away and focused on the Princess, who was busy chatting with Lady Rainicorn. </p><p>“So you escaped your crazy ex-boyfriend in the Crystal Realm and now you’re trying to find a new place to live? Why don’t you come stay at the candy kingdom? We’d love for you to join us.”</p><p>“감사합니다”</p><p>It was hard to concentrate on the conversation now as Doctor Princess and the manly minotaur started walking over towards us. I quickly downed my drink, as she stopped in front of me. “Peppermint Butler, I want you to meet my date, Mannish Man.” </p><p>“Pleasure to meet you!” Mannish shook my hand, his muscles gyrating as he did so. I was absolutely grossed out by this by the way. “Oh, well if it isn’t Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom. How goes the kingdom??”</p><p>PB grinned. “I’m happy to announce that the kingdom has not been destroyed or attacked in over eight months. It’s a brand new record.”</p><p>“Well if you ever need my manly assistance, let me know,” Mannish continued to flex his arms, in which his muscles formed smaller arms which also flexes their muscles. So. gross.</p><p>“Mannish, is it true that you have a copy of the one and only Enchiridion?” PB asked and the minotaur paused from flexing, “If so, I would love to borrow it.”</p><p>“The Enchiridion?" I asked, "Why would milady be interested in such a powerful magical text?”</p><p>“Yes, whyyy?” Dr. Princess asked, “I thought you were only into science junk.”</p><p>The minotaur laughed. “Princess Bubblegum, I have heard that you seek the Enchiridion and no I cannot let you see it. I know the only reason you are interested is for the chapter on ‘How to properly kiss princesses.” Hahaha!”</p><p>PB blushed and turned away, but did not deny this.</p><p>“Me too/나도” Dr. Princess, Lady Rainicorn, and I said at the same time, reaching for Mannish. “Give us the book.”</p><p>“Hahahaha! No.”</p><p>Party Pat started a new set and PB suggested we all go join on the dance floor. The beats were sick and the colorful laser lights gave it a nice touch. I happily watched as the Princess was dancing seemingly without a care in the world. It was turning to be a fun party after all. This was all very short lived however. </p><p>“Hey! Who invited these candy nerds to the party?” a gruff voice interrupted our fun. We turned to see a group of ghosts pointing at us, “What a bunch of losers.”</p><p>I saw Lady and PB frown. I swiftly turned towards the ghosts. “Who are you calling a bunch of losers, you losers??!!”</p><p>“Shut up, mint face. Want us to suck your brains out??” </p><p>“Want me to suck your brains out??!”</p><p>Suddenly a purple lumpy blob came floating in between us. “OH MY GLOB! This is MY party! No one starts ish at my party, but meeeeee! You are all ruining my party!!”</p><p>PB came up next to me and waved her hands. “Whoa, whoa, Lumpy Space Princess, we’re sorry for causing problems. But those ghosts started it.”</p><p>“What are you saying?! That I should kick them out!? I don’t even know them, are they like party crashers??!”</p><p>“They’re my friends. I brought them.” a familiar voice said. We both turned to see none other than Marceline the Vampire Queen. She was wearing a leather jacket, ripped jeans, and a tee shirt and her black hair was messy as always. But it looked like she had changed a bit during this time she was away, but I couldn’t quite put my finger on it. Something was different. </p><p>Floating over to us, she smiled shyly at the princess. “Hey Bonnie.”</p><p>“Marcy.” was all PB could say as she stared at the Vampire Queen. It was like time had stopped again. Even the music seemed to have stopped. Actually Party Pat literally had stopped the music and was actively staring at the uncomfortable interaction happening in the middle of the party. Really it was unbearable to watch but I couldn’t tear myself away. </p><p>LSP was floating between them, looking back and forth. “Oh glob, drama bomb…” </p><p>“Wanna step outside and get some fresh air?” I heard Ms Abadeer say. PB nodded and started to walk with her towards the balcony. I wanted to follow but Doctor Princess blocked my way.</p><p>“Okay, the truth is I just went out with Mannish Man to make you jealous, Peppermint Butler! I really got it bad for you!”</p><p>“Umm, I really need to go.” I tried to move past her but she pulled me over to her and started to lick my face. “Ummm, please let me go.” Over her shoulder I saw PB and Ms Abadeer outside. They were talking about something and then suddenly PB pulled away and rushed back inside. She had tears in her eyes. Without any more delay, I pushed Dr. Princess off of me and rushed to her side.  “Milady?”</p><p>“Can we go?”</p><p>I nodded, glancing over at Ms Abadeer. She was watching us from the other side of the room, but didn’t come over. We took our belongings and let Lady Rainicorn know that we were going. She decided to come with us. </p><p>Once outside, we climbed on Lady’s back and she started to take us towards the portal entrance. The Princess was quiet and leaning her chin on her knees during the whole way home. </p><p>Once we were back, she hopped off Lady’s back and helped me down. I couldn’t bear not knowing anymore. “Princess, what happened with Ms Abadeer?”</p><p>PB took a breath, clutching her arm before saying aloud what she'd been holding back all this time. “She has a boyfriend... I really donked up, Peps!” And then, she finally let the tears fall. At long last.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Counting the days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes a butler needs to read a princess’ diary for context</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 1<br/>
Just like that, she was gone. And I stood there like a dingus, paralyzed with fear of saying or doing the wrong thing. But I’m the Princess, I should know what to say and do at all times. But not when I was with Marceline. Marceline had this strange effect over me that I couldn’t understand. How can a single one person make all my smarts go out the window and just be replaced with stupid? Peps said it’s better this way. That this way I can concentrate more on my royal duties (and our apple stockpile will stop being depleted). It’s true though, I've been so distracted. Once I forgot to add a vital ingredient in my candy-making recipe and not to mention the ramifications of me taking the cinnamon bun out too early from the oven and now he’s under-baked. Geez, how could I do this my candy citizens. I’m terrible. </p><p>Day 2<br/>
The castle is a lot quieter these days without Marceline. I mean the Candy people are all right and keep me company, and I love each and everyone of them dearly. But it’s not the same. Glob, I miss our conversations. I miss our late night adventures. I miss our jam sessions. I miss your goofy smile and laugh. I miss us.</p><p>Day 3<br/>
Marcy, why did you have to go? Why couldn’t we have kept on hanging out like normal? Why did things have to change, and get all weird? You looked at me like you wanted something from me. What was it? Did you want me to confess my feelings?  What if I’m not sure about my feelings? What if I'm still not ready? What if I’m still trying to figure things out? Why couldn’t you have just waited a little bit longer? </p><p>Day 9<br/>
Today, I got up at dawn and couldn’t go back to sleep. So I went out on the balcony and gazed out over my kingdom. It’s grown so much in a short amount of time. I know I should feel proud, that I’ve come this far... but I can’t shake this feeling of dread that at any moment it can be destroyed or disappear.  That I would lose another person I care about. Like Shoko and how I couldn’t save her. I think about Neddy, and how the world might not accept him. Then I think about Marceline, and how she faded away from me. Thinking about her is hard, and scary, and... I'd rather do a million other things instead!</p><p>Day 20<br/>
Today, I collapsed in my lab and was rushed to the infirmary. Doctor Princess said that my immune system was too weak, most likely from a candy deficiency and lack of sleep. Who needs sleep anyways! Doctor Princess prescribed bed rest for the next week and extra candy biomass supplements to up my strength. So here I am, stuck in bed and not able to distract myself with science and lab stuffs. I guess I got to sit with my thoughts, and truth is my thoughts keep going to Marceline. I just can’t help wondering how she’s doing in the Primordial Filth Kingdom. What sick jams do they got there? What kind of adventures is she having? I wonder if she ever thinks about me. I feel bad for pushing her away. I wish she was here with me right now.</p><p>Day 22<br/>
Today under bed rest, I spent the day going through my old research notes on vampirism. My sketches of Marceline are not solidly accurate, but it makes me want to practice drawing more. To be honest, I think Marcy makes a great model. From whichever angle, her profiles look so enchanting, alluring, um appealing?. I don't know how else to describe it.  </p><p>Day 25<br/>
Sometimes I have to remind myself that I actually don’t know all that much about Marceline. I mean she wouldn't ever share just how she became a vampire, about her family, where she came from. I was always curious and I wanted to know more about her, but I could tell it was a sensitive topic. So I never really pushed, because I didn’t want to make her remember painful stuff on my behalf. Still... I hope someday that she’ll open up to me, when she’s ready that is.</p><p>Day 28<br/>
I was able to walk around today. Still kind of slow and not allowed to return fully. Being sick sucks. While I was in the garden I spotted a taffy tree where Marceline had carved her initials in it. It made my chest hurt. Glob, I wondered if I should hurry back to the infirmary and seek medical assistance. Or maybe what this is, is just.. heartache?</p><p>Day 30<br/>
Today I discovered Zanoits. They’re like this type of microscopic organism that I first noticed them when I was collecting samples of Plantoids outside after it had freshly rained. I wonder if I will be able to replicate them in my lab... </p><p>Day 31<br/>
Oh dang, so the Zanoits went berzerkers and killed off hundreds of thousands of Plantoids! I’ve been up since yesterday, analyzing how Zanoits have no choice but to kill Plantoids that produce mellotoxins which would otherwise kill Zanoits! It’s a necessary carnage. It's so fascinating! Man, I wish there was someone here I could share this discovery with! </p><p>Day 43<br/>
So, I entered my scientific discovery of Zanoits and Plantoids to the Ooo Science Journal, and today I got a response that it was very well received! Hooray, my first scientific publication! Furthermore, I concluded that Zanoits are highly poisonous towards multicellular heterotrophs. Too long in an organism’s system can cause short-term brain fog, damage to major organs, or even death. Anyway, the Ooo Organization of Outstanding Scientists, or OOOS,  requested that I present at their upcoming Science Convention over in Hamburg Hills this spring. I’m really looking forward to it!</p><p>Day 55<br/>
Guess what, Diary. We were going to be invaded by a gang of marauders, but I managed to get them to call it off by offering them access to electric lines generated by our candy rivers dam. It turns out that living life without any form of light source sucks cheesecloth, especially when you’re trying to raise a school of marauding kids. That’s right! I diplomatically worked it out! And I didn’t need to sic the Rattleball boys on them. Yeah I”m getting the hang of this Rulership thing!</p><p>Day 59<br/>
I dreamed about Marceline last night. Glob I miss her. </p><p>Day 85<br/>
Aw man, I really messed up. I constructed this lemonoid yesterday, and well he kind of turned into a monster and started griefing everybody. I wasn’t sure what to do with him so I banished him to the Badlands. Later I felt guilty for leaving him there, so Peps and I went back out there and built him adequate living quarters and made sure he had a full stock of candy food. Although I think it’s best that people stay away from him. He’s really, really, really annoying. However, he is technically my heir, and I can’t just forget about him. So, I hereby dubbed him, the Earl of Lemongrab. </p><p>Day 100<br/>
I feel like an idiot. It’s been 100 days (4 months) since Marceline left and I haven’t heard once from her. I’m going to stop this. The more I wish for her to be here, the more it hurts. She was my first friend and she just up and left me. </p><p>Day 143<br/>
Hey, it’s been awhile. I guess I’ve still been counting the days since she’s been gone. I guess I can't help it. Today at the Princess Day Convention, after I gave this big speech and everyone was clapping and it was all over, I couldn’t help thinking how much I wished Marceline was there with me for this moment. I miss her so much. Maybe when she gets back, we could finally sit down and talk, finally figure things out between us. I can finally tell her how I feel. Marcy, come home soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I figured since Butterscotch Butler read Prince Gumball's Diary in "Five Short Tables," that most likely Peppermint Butler read PB's.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Let your hair down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marceline plays a show</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All the curtains in the Treehouse were drawn and I found myself sitting in a darkened kitchen with a sink full of dishes. Marceline the Vampire Queen brought me some rooibos tea that was tinted red. In the background, I can hear the sounds of a game show playing from downstairs, where her boyfriend was. </p><p>“Will Mr. Ash be joining us?” </p><p>“Nah, he doesn’t like tea.” she replied, sitting across from me and blowing on her cup. “It’s good to see you, Peps. Been a while, huh?”</p><p>“Yes, I think it's almost been a year since we ran into you at Lumpy Space Princess’ party. Are you doing well?”</p><p>“I’m doing great!” the Vampire Queen said excitedly while sucking the red from her cup, “I’ve been on and off tour all around Ooo, playing gigs here and there, writing some new songs, basically doing whatever I like! Well, Ash doesn’t like it when I’m gone for too long. He’s also a musician and has his own band, but insists that we don’t tour together, due to our stylistic differences.”</p><p>“I see. As a candy person, I’m not too familiar with the different categories of music. It’s all a bunch of lovely noise to me that makes me want to dance.”</p><p>“Candy people sure love dancing! You don’t care who’s watching. If there’s a beat candy peeps be shaking to it!” She laughed then smiled warmly, “I always appreciated how welcoming and sweet candy people are. Sometimes I get too self-conscious, but I don’t feel that way around you all.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll be sure to invite you next time we have a dance party.”</p><p>“I’d like that…” There was a long pause, “So… what did you want to see me about?”</p><p>“Oh right, right. The reason for my visitation… The truth is that the Candy Kingdom has been experiencing a hike of external attacks this year. There’s been three attacks in this month alone. From my observations, the birds that stormed the castle yesterday and earlier this week were possessed by something nefarious. I fear that the threat that completely leveled the kingdom last time has returned.”</p><p>“The magic user who sent that herd of rock golems a few years ago, that we tried to investigate and ended up in Wizard Prison??”</p><p>“Yes, the mystery of whodunit has never been solved, but all I know is that they’re back, and their activities while sporadic seem to be increasing in frequency.”</p><p>The Vampire Queen said something under breath that was too quiet to be heard but I had some ideas of which choice words she had used. “Peps, what are you going to do? This is some serious junk.”</p><p>“This is why the Princess sent me to ask you to formally return to your previous role of protecting the Candy Kingdom from any evil and external dangers. The terms will be about the same, a life supply of apples from the Royal Candy Apple Orchard, but her majesty would like to add on a weekly private dinner with her.” </p><p>“Hmmm,” She looked thoughtful, as if she was seriously considering all the pros and cons. After a few minutes had passed, she placed her teacup down and floated over towards me, “I dunno, Peps. Isn’t the Princess way too busy to even spare a weekly meetup with little old me?”</p><p>“No, she insisted on it. She actually misses your company, quite a lot.”</p><p>“Hmph, so why didn’t she come over here and tell me all this herself??”</p><p>Suddenly a mohawked warlock popped his head up in the tree trunk, “Hey Mar-Mar, what’s for dinner? I’m getting hungers… oh wait, who’s this guy??”</p><p>“Oh Ash, Peppermint Butler is my friend. I introduced him to you like an hour ago, remember?” Ms Abadeer said, but all he did was shrug, “Anyway, Peps was just going over some terms with me regarding protecting the Candy Kingdom.”</p><p>Mr. Ash lifted an eyebrow. ”You mean, like a job? That’s dumb. Jobs are dumb, Marce.” </p><p>“Well, I owe a great deal of gratitude to the Candy people. They’re my friends and they’re in trouble, and they need my hel--”</p><p>He cut her off. “Whatevs. I don’t really care. Could we have Thai food for dinner, but no stars this time. I get major diarrhea if I eat spicy food. Can you pay, I ain’t got any dosh. Okay, great. Laters!” </p><p>Mr Ash went back downstairs and soon we could hear the volume of the TV get louder, accompanied by his laughs. “Ms Abadeer, can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>“What are you doing with that Dillweed anyway? He’s rude, he smells gross and no one likes him.”  </p><p>Ms Abadeer patted me on the arm and gave a frown. “Oh come on PepBut, give him a chance. Sure he has an attitude, but he can also be very interesting and thoughtful, especially when it comes to music. You know, things are easy with Ash. It’s not at all complicated like how it is with Bonnie...”</p><p>There was another pause. This one seemed to draw out a little longer. It looked like a nerve had been hit, and Ms Abadeer  looked away, holding tightly the teacup in her hands. I know I shouldn’t have pushed it, but I couldn’t help myself. I had to get it off my candy chest. </p><p>"I agree things are *complicated* with you two. But I want you to know that even if Princess would probably never admit out loud, she does care about you and holds you in such high regard. She considers you an important friend, not just to the Candy people, but to her personally. So when you didn’t write back during all that time you were away, it really hurt her. And then not knowing when you were coming back...”</p><p>“Stuff came up. Six months turned into a year, big deal.”</p><p>“And another year passes and the two of you still aren’t talking. I get it, feelings and stuff are scary to deal with. Especially for candy people, we literally can’t handle it, we explode--”</p><p>Ms Abadeer’s eyes narrowed at me, “I ain’t scared of nothing!” </p><p>“Then why did you leave in the first place?!”</p><p>“Because! I got sick and tired of waiting around for her!”</p><p>Both me and Ms Abadeer were out of our seats, glaring at each other, her hand grabbing at my shirt collar, and mine hers. From downstairs, Mr. Ash interrupted our staredown with the most annoying voice. “What’s all this ruckus?! I’m tryna watch TV! Keep it down up there, sheesh!”</p><p>Ms Abadeer backed away and floated to the hole in the trunk, calling down to her boyfriend. “I’m sorry, Ash, we’ll keep it down…” She then turned to me, her face still very stern. “Peppermint Butler, tell her I still need time to make up my mind.”</p><p>“I understand. I’ll take my leave then.”</p><p>Without another word, I climbed down the ladder towards the bottom floor. As I passed by the living room floor, I caught a glimpse of Mr. Ash laughing heartily in front of the TV. He didn’t seem to notice me, he didn’t seem to notice anything. As I reached the exit, I stretched my arms and looked towards the direction of the Candy Kingdom. It was going to be a long walk home.  </p><p>“Peps!” I turned around upon hearing my name. Ms Abadeer called to me from the door. She opened an umbrella and she floated over to me, then pushed a flyer into my hands. “I’m playing a show tonight at Slimey Brian’s. Maybe you and Bonnibel can come check it out. Bring the candies and the dance party.”</p><p>I smiled slightly. “Thank you, Ms Abadeer. I’ll let the Princess know.” Ms Abadeer smiled too, then hurried back inside the treehouse.  </p><p>When I got back to the castle, I looked around to find PB, but I could not find her anywhere. I checked her room, her science lab, her secret science lab, the kitchen, the dungeon, the place where she keeps all those burritos, her brother’s room, the royal throne room, the royal study… geez, she wasn’t anywhere. </p><p>“Have you seen PB?” I asked Doctor. Princess in the infirmary. She was in the middle of taking the Cinnamon Bun’s temperature.  </p><p>“No I haven’t, Peps. But I’m off after I finish this guy’s exam. What are you up to later?”</p><p>I held out the flyer. “I’m going to Marceline the Vampire Queen’s rock show tonight. Do you want to go… as friends?”</p><p>Doctor Princess looked at the flyer and then smiled. “Sure! I’d love to!”</p><p>“Can I go too?” CB asked.</p><p>“Oh me too??” Starchy the grave digger was also in the infirmary and within earshot. “Heckyeah, I love Marceline’s music!”</p><p>I shrugged as more as more candy people were getting excited about tonight’s show. “Well, we should get a move on soon if we want to catch the opening act. The show starts at sundown.”</p><p>According to the flyer, the show was to take place at this venue called Slimey Brian’s which was in the Slime Kingdom, below what we know as the Desert Lands. The Desert Lands sucked. Often there would be bandits or shady randos lurking about. This was the very reason I asked Doctor Princess to come. </p><p>“Can you drive us?” I asked her with my best pleading eyes.</p><p>“Of course Peps! I’m so excited to spend the evening with you! Thank you for the invi--”</p><p>I sidestepped her attempts to hug and clapped my hands. “All right folks, let’s move out!” Even though I wondered where PB was, I also didn’t think it was necessary for her to come tonight. Getting Marceline the Vampire Queen to take up the defense of the Candy Kingdom might get derailed if PB was there, considering all the unresolved issues they had between them. It really was up to us candies, starting with tonight!</p><p>Just as suspected there were a ton of questionable looking peeps attending the concert, especially the monsters, goblins, and ghouls. Made sense that this was Ms Abadeer’s kind of crowd. There were also some woodland creatures and some folks from the slime and cloud kingdoms, but honestly these guys would go anywhere if there was some punch and some music. </p><p>“Hey Starchy saw those ghosts before hanging out at the graveyard,” the old gravedigger said as we walked towards the stage, “They gave Starchy a hard time and tried to suck my brains out, but I escaped.”</p><p>I glared and hissed towards them. They were the same ghosts that I saw at LSP’s party. </p><p>“Aren’t they buds with Marceline?” Doctor Princess asked, “Can’t we ask her to tell them to stop bullying the candy people? I mean, I saw them terrorizing some of the mallow kids as they were walking home from school. Oh hey, there she is now. Let’s go say hi~”</p><p>As we walked over towards the door to backstage where she was standing, Ms Abadeer looked up to see us and smiled. But suddenly a big buff monster stood in our way. “Sorry groupies, no fans backstage.”</p><p>“It’s cool, Jed,” Ms Abadeer said floating around him. She had her hair up and she was wearing a red dress with tall leather boots. She looked a lot more glamorous than the girl I saw earlier in the day, wearing sweats and a flannel. “Good to see you guys!”</p><p>“Yeah, we’re excited for your set.” I said, “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get Prubs to come.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Peps. I’m just happy you’re all here.” She was still smiling, but there was a bit of sadness in her eyes. “Don’t get me wrong, I love playing and making music, but sometimes it gets a little lonely out there. I’m totally gonna rock my hardest since y’all are here!”</p><p>
“Hey Marce!” a voice called, from behind us. It was Mr. Ash and he walked over putting his arm around her. “Who are these nerds? Why are you talking to them?”</p><p>“We’re her friends!” I exclaimed. Sheesh, I hated this guy.</p><p>“I got to go get ready,” Ms Abadeer said, placing a kiss on her boyfriend’s cheek before moving towards backstage. “I’ll catch y’all later. Maybe after the show we can all hang out.”</p><p>“Heck no!” he grunted following after her, “I ain’t hanging out with those freaks..!”</p><p>I was so mad I could feel my candy blood boil, but felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Doctor Princess. “Forget about that dingwad. Let’s just go enjoy the show.”</p><p>“You guys go ahead. I”m going to cool off.” I muttered.</p><p>“Oooh! Can you buy us some merch??!” </p><p>“Fine. I’ll brb.”</p><p>As I walked through the crowds, I made my way towards the merchandise table. Something wasn’t right. The air suddenly felt so cold. I stopped in my tracks and right in front of me was none other than Death.</p><p>“Hey. What’s up, Peppermint Butler.”</p><p>That's whenI just lost it and started to angrily stomp around. “Arrrghhhhh! Oh come on!!  First I had to deal with that Dingwad, and now I have to deal with Death! Come on!”</p><p>“Whoa, relax, man. I’m not here for you. I’m just trying to buy a tee shirt for my girlfriend. But while I have you here, I got to tell ya, I like you Peppermint Butler. you got spunk, man. Let’s hang out sometime.”</p><p>“What?” I was thoroughly confused. Was Death trying to be my friend? </p><p>“Well I’ll get in touch with you later. You should be alert tonight. There’s something up. I feel dark magic nearby.” Before I could ask for more info, Death was gone in a blink of an eye. I could still hear his voice in my ears. “Catch you later!!”</p><p>When I found the others, they were all by the stage cheering and grooving to the music. Marceline had already begun her set and was in the middle of a real mean solo on the bass. “Whatcha get me?” Cinnamon Bun asked dancing over to me. </p><p>“All they had left were these XL teeshirts.” I replied, handing each of them a shirt with Ms Abadeer’s face on it. They proceeded to put them on over their clothes. </p><p>“Ahaha, thanks man!” CB cheered and looked pleased as plum sauce.</p><p>“Hey losers!” We turned to see the Ghosts gang pointing and glaring at us. Wendy, the girl ghost, snorted, “Now you all stupidly match like a buncha dorks!”</p><p>“Starchy doesn't care what other peeps think!” Starchy the old gravedigger replied, “We’re here for Marceline and for the music, and to shake our buns!”</p><p>“Yeah and you can’t stop us!” Doctor Princess called, pulling me close and starting to swing me around along with the music.</p><p>Onstage, Marceline the Vampire Queen sang: </p><p>
  <i>I'm afraid<br/>
Of all the things I can't replace<br/>
I'm afraid<br/>
Of all the things that still remain<br/>
But can't you tell that<br/>
I can't have it all?<br/>
You're confused<br/>
From all the signals I can't send<br/>
You're bruised<br/>
From all the ones you can't defend<br/>
But can't you see that<br/>
You deserve it all?<br/>
And I just wanna know<br/>
If you could hold me tight<br/>
And I just need to know<br/>
If you're alright</i>
</p><p>The ground shook just as the guitarist was riffing.  A strange red aura was surrounding the stage and started pulsing. Those in the front row started to faint, their essence being pulled out of their heads and flying upwards to the ceiling. The ground shook again. Without warning a 10-foot  cyclops crashed through the ceiling and landed on the stage in front of the band.</p><p>“What the stuff!” Ms Abadeer exclaimed, grabbing the microstand and rushing the monster. It opened up its single bloodshot eye and something like a sunbeam struck her. “Ugggh, noo…!” She fell to her knees, burning up in pain.</p><p>“Throw me!” I demanded Doctor Princess who was still holding onto me. She did as I asked and flung me onto stage right at the vampire queen. I landed on her back and tried to cover her head. “Ms Abadeer, don’t… die..!” But the sunbeam was also melting me, I started to feel weak and fade. “No…!”</p><p>We heard another crashing sound and a figure wearing a biker helmet jumped in between us and the monster. In one easy swoop they pointed what looked like a large gun at the beast and blasted a hole in it. The one-eyed monster let out a screeching cry of agony and crumbled to the floor. </p><p>The audience erupted in applause. The front row slowly woke up and also joined in the cheering. “Marceline, we love you!! Encore! Encore!!”</p><p>Ms Abadeer and I sat up. We weren’t dead. In front of us was the person who had stepped in to save us. She pulled off her helmet and shook her pink hair out from the collar of her sweater. “Princess!” I gasped and made my way to her.</p><p>“Sorry it took me so long… You okay?” PB asked, looking worried. I nodded and she picked me up and held me with one arm. “Oh Peps, you don’t look so hot. Come on, let’s get you patched up.”</p><p>She hopped off the stage and joined the other candies. We started to walk towards the exit. I wearily leaned my head against her arm, trying to stay conscious. I looked up at the Princess, she looked determined to leave. “Wait!” Ms Abadeer had caught up to us and grabbed her by the hand, “Bonnie, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“I-I came to hear you play…” PB said quietly, “Sometimes I come to your shows, because.. I like your music…” </p><p>I saw Ms Abadeer blush. “Thanks, Bonnie… and thanks for saving me. Any minute and I would’ve been a goner... You were a badass back there.” </p><p>It was PB’s turn to blush. “Marceline, I…”</p><p>She was cut off by Mr. Ash’s impatient voice. “Hey Marce! Let’s go! This show bites and I’m getting hungry again!” I could see the weenuswarlockIhatedsomuch approaching with the ghost gang. </p><p>Ms Abadeer smiled sadly as she let go of PB’s hand. “I gotta go. See ya.” She then turned and walked away. </p><p>PB watched her for a moment and then looked to the rest of us. “Let’s go home, guys.” </p><p>The drive ride home was mostly quiet except for when the song “Lonely Bones” played on the radio and everyone started to sing along: </p><p>
  <i>I came to the desert<br/>
I walked on the sand<br/>
My past stayed behind me<br/>
A shadow unmanned  </i>
</p><p>I was in the backseat, resting on the Princess’ lap and looking out the window as we drove through the darkened Desert Lands. I could see Death riding alongside us. I thought for a second that he had given me a wink.  </p><p>
  <i>The desert casts shadows that stand on their own</i><br/>
<i>
No loved ones beside me<br/>
I walked on alone</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two songs featured are "Kim Pine (everyone needs a scott pilgrim reference)" by Saturn and "Lonely Bones" (from the episode  "The Gift That Reaps Giving") by Leslie Wolfhard.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wake up call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PB neglects her duties</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a warm summer night in the land of Ooo. I could hear lively chatter coming from the Princess’ room as I made my way down the long stairwell holding a tray that contained two beverages, a salmiak ice smoothie and a room-temperature tomato juice with a stick of celery in it. </p><p>“Marceline! You’ve got to stop drawing big dillweeds along the Castle walls! It’s soooo embarrassing when dignitaries come to visit the kingdom--!”</p><p>“Oh puhleeze, Bon! Don’t these stuck-ups know art when they see it? It takes years to perfect the art of drawing dillweeds! Hold still!”</p><p>“G-Gross! Stop! You are not putting that on my...!”</p><p>“AHEM!”</p><p>I stood in the doorway, my hand giving the door a firm knock or two. Ms Abadeer had the Princess pinned down on her bed and was in the process of drawing on her face with a black marker. “Oh Peps!” PB said, hurriedly shoving the vampire queen off her and coming towards me to take the tray off my hands. She was totally trying to pretend there wasn’t a big dillweed on her face. “Thanks so much for bringing refreshments. Care to join us?”</p><p>I grimaced. “Um, no thanks, Milady. I don’t mean to be rude, but I wanted to do some more studying before going to bed.”</p><p>“Borrriiinggg.” Ms Abadeer was floating on her back, already sucking the red from her tomato juice. </p><p>I ignored her. “It’s past midnight. Don’t you have a big meeting in the morning?”</p><p>“Oh right.” PB said, still keeping composure, “I’ll be sure to go to bed soon. G’night, Peps.” The door slowly closed in my face. It was followed by a burst of laughing fits. Shaking my head, I let out a sigh. </p><p>The Princess and the Vampire had reconnected after that fated concert in the Slime Kingdom about a month ago, and the Princess never seemed happier. It wasn’t long before the weekly dinners turned into late night hangouts. Strategic meetings to discuss the safety of the Candy Kingdom became impromptu adventures. Soon, the Princess was sneaking out and staying with the Vampire Queen all night, not coming back until the break of dawn. But then, PB started to miss appointments, mostly from oversleeping but also forgetfulness. </p><p>“Princess,” I called, the sunlight spilling into her room. She was lying on top of her covers, snoring quietly while still wearing the clothes from yesterday. I didn’t want to wake her up, but I had to. “Princess!” I called again, this time splashing her with a bucket of water. </p><p>“AH!” PB sat up, “Peps! What, are we under attack?!”</p><p>“No, Princess. You were supposed to be up hours ago. The delegation from the Breakfast Kingdom has been here already preparing for the Princess bruncheon meeting, and the other Princesses should arrive soon.. You had agreed to host today’s gathering, remember?” </p><p>“Oh…” PB uttered, still kind of out of it. She also still had a dillweed on her face.</p><p>“Let’s get you cleaned up and ready,” I said guiding her to the washroom. While she took a shower I prepared her clothes, leaving them folded nicely on the bed. It was taking longer than I thought. “Princess, are you okay?” I asked, knocking on the door and taking a quick peek. Apparently she had fallen asleep in the shower, “Princess!!”</p><p>The morning was a disaster. Not only did the meeting start late, due to the Princess’ mishap in the shower and the time it took to scrub the indecent doodle on her left cheek, but the rest of the Princesses were having trouble getting along with each and ended up bickering throughout the brunch. PB was usually good at wielding unity, you know like helping the others put aside their differences for the greater good, but not this morning.</p><p>“Ugh, how dare you insult my continental breakfast spread!” Breakfast Princess was up in Muscle Princess’ face, “It’s not like I had a lot of help this morning getting set up!”</p><p>“But wwwwhere is the protein?! I can’t start my day without proper proteinnn!!”</p><p>“Look, we have limited supply right now! That ghost gang keeps disrupting our trade routes! We didn’t get our protein mix delivered this month! Glob knows what those brutes do with all that protein mix!”</p><p>Raggedy Princess jumped up on the table and stood between the two, “Shouldn’t we do something about those ghosts? They’re just as terrible as those Bathboys. Remember those guys?”</p><p>“Oh please RP! What are you going to do, throw socks at them??” Breakfast said snarkily, causing the little raggedy princess to weep.</p><p>“Everyone!” PB interrupted. She was pinching the bridge of her nose, “Can you please keep it down? I have the worst headache...”</p><p>Slime princess tapped her on the arm, “What’s your deal, PB? You seem out of it..”</p><p>“Could it be because you’ve been out roughing it with a certain vampire girl?” Breakfast Princess noted. Everyone gasped. “Oh come on, we all heard how you skipped out on last month’s cheese trade convention to go spend the night with Marceline the so-called Vampire Queen, all alone in the rock candy caves. Doesn’t she like have a boyfriend??” </p><p>Everyone gasped once again. Wildberry Princess whispered, “scandalous.”</p><p>PB rubbed her eyes and frowned towards the other princesses. But she didn’t deny any of it. “Look, Breakfast Princess, everyone, what I do on my own time is my own business. While you’ve been ragging on each other - no offense, Raggedy Princess- I’ve been devising a plan on how to catch the Ghost Gang.”</p><p>“So you’re volunteering to catch them?” Muscle Princess asked, “Oh good, ‘cuz I need my protein, yall!”</p><p>PB turned towards me, “Can you brew me another pot of coffee?”</p><p>After the Princess brunch wrapped up and everyone left, PB went to her study and slumped over onto her desk. I brought her the pot of coffee. “Princess, you have a meeting with the Candy Colonel next regarding the new security system. Followed by lunch with the Box Prince…”</p><p>“Cancel, Peps. I need a nap.”</p><p>“Okay, but before I go, what exactly is your plan to catch the Ghost Gang?”</p><p>She pushed a piece of paper towards me on the desk. It had some messy cursive writing and a quickly drawn map. “Peps, you’re going to stake out the Candy graveyard tonight. Reports show that they frequent that spot a lot. You’re going to catch them doing something bad and throw this on them.” She pushed forward a small vial. </p><p>“Is this… holy water…?”</p><p>“No, it’s water with sugar. Apparently ghosts are addicted to this stuff. Throw this at them to distract them and then try to apprehend them.”</p><p>“Princess, this is a terrible plan. Why can’t we ask Ms Abadeer to help us? She’s like buds with them…?” I started to say, but then realized she had fallen asleep at her desk, head resting on folded arms. Shaking my head, I put a blanket on her shoulders and took my leave. </p><p>That night I had company for my stake out in the Candy graveyard. Death and I had already had plans to hang out and this way I could multitask. “So Man, I can’t really help you with these ghosts since they’re already dead.” he said, munching on the snacks he’d brought to share, “Also, this is a terrible plan. How are we supposed to apprehend them? They’re like, ghosts…”</p><p>“Let’s just say the Princess hasn’t been herself lately. She’s been hanging out with Ms Abadeer and I don’t think she’s a good influence. She’s been dropping the ball big time.”</p><p>“Yeah, the Abadeers are sorta bad news. I mean, her dad’s pretty evil.” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Oh you don’t know? Marceline’s dad is Hunson Abadeer, the undead ruler of the Nightosphere. The most evilest demon of them all. That would make her evil too, yeah?”</p><p>I almost kicked myself. Why hadn’t I put two and two together? But another thought crept into my mind as I was considering all the possibilities...</p><p>“Hey Death, do you think his royal evilness would be willing to guide a humble butler as myself in the ways of dark magic? I’ve read every single magic text I can get my hands on, including borrowing the Enchiridion for some time from Mannish Man, but it’s not enough. I need a teacher.” </p><p>“I dunno, Peps. That doesn’t sound like a good idea. I mean, this guy’s like really, really evil!”</p><p>Before I could reply, we stopped to see the Ghost Gang arrive and like clockwork began griefing poor Starchy the grave digger. “Hey you! Stop that!” I called as me and Death emerged from our hiding spot. </p><p>“Whatcha gonna do about it, Candy Dork!?”</p><p>I flung the vial towards them and it landed on the ground and broke. For a moment the ghosts all stared at the spilt sugar water. “What the heck are you doing? Such a waste!”</p><p>One of the ghosts leaned down and licked the ground. “Nah, it’s still good!” The others let go of Starchy and went to lick the ground. “Mmm, sweet…”</p><p>I couldn’t believe it, but PB’s plan was working! I started to rush the distracted ghosts and threw a net over them. Of course the net went right through them - because y'know they're ghosts and all - and they looked towards me quite angrily. Next I knew they were sucking my and Starchy’s brains. </p><p>
"Ahhh! Starchy's brains! Starchy hates this!" the old gravedigger cried as I struggled against the ghouls to no avail.
</p><p>“Hey!!” Death came forward, “You better let my pal go or I’ll try to bring you back to life and that’s totally gonna suck!” I could tell that he was totally improvising, but it seemed to work. The ghosts didn’t want to mess with Death so they let us go. Death proceeded to bring us both back to the Candy Kingdom. The mission had failed. </p><p>“I am sorry this happened, Peps.” The Princess was sitting at my bedside in the infirmary. “I should’ve came up with a more solid plan before sending you out there.”</p><p>Ms Abadeer was floating behind her, looking concerned for me but also avoiding eye contact. “Yeah, real sorry, man.”</p><p>PB turned towards her, “These ghosts are your friends. Can’t you stand up to them and tell them to stop? I mean, they’re not just attacking the candy people, but also other kingdoms too. They’re way out of control…”</p><p>“Look, it’s not my problem!” Ms Abadeer said gruffly, “Besides Ghosts trump Vampires. I can’t stop them.”</p><p>“I’m just saying--”</p><p>“FORGET IT!” she snapped, fangs and claws coming out.. It caused PB to move back cautiously. “I’M OUT OF HERE!!”</p><p>PB quickly grabbed onto her clawed hands. “No, please stay, Marceline. Let’s talk about this…!” </p><p>“NO! LET ME GO!” the Vampire Queen hissed, growing more and more volatile and larger by the minute. The Princess held on tightly, but it wasn’t enough. The Vampire Queen had transformed into a monstrous beast with dragon-like wings. She shoved PB aside and escaped out through one of the windows into the night sky. </p><p>The Princess steadily herself up and frowned. “Marcy, why do you have to be like that…” She returned to sit at my bedside, pulling a blanket over her shoulders. “Peps, I am truly sorry. I admit I haven’t been the most focused on work lately. And you got hurt because it.”</p><p>
"Old Starchy too!" Starchy chimed in, from the bed next to mine. "I got my brains sucked too!"
</p><p>“Princess, if I can be honest for a bit." I said, ignoring Starchy.</p><p>“Sure, what’s up.”</p><p>I took a breath. “I… I really don’t think you should be hanging out with Ms Abadeer anymore. You have a kingdom to run and people to protect, and you can’t just be having fun all the time, especially with someone immoral like that! I mean, she’s the daughter of an evil overlord! She's friends with ghosts who want to bully and terrorize us candy people!  She’s with some shadeball immortal and she isn’t going to leave him for you anytime soon!”</p><p>“Peps! T-That's so out of line--!”</p><p>“But it’s true! We can’t really trust her! She’s an undead demon vampire who just comes and goes whenever she wants! Please, think about your kingdom! Are you willing to risk everything you’ve built and throw away everything over someone you can’t even rely on!”</p><p>PB looked like she was processing everything I had put out there. I was shaking so much that I was afraid I was going to explode. But she rested a hand gently on my arm, and I started to calm down.  We stared at each other for a long time in silence. </p><p>“Peps,” the Princess said quietly as she stood from her seat. She looked tired and so small as she turned towards the door. “I need some time to think. I’ll come back later...” </p><p>I watched as she exited the infirmary. Leaning my head back onto the pillow I felt exhausted and heavy. Dang, did I really just yell at the Princess? How insubordinate of me, how shameful! Still, I meant what said. 
</p><p>
Closing my eyes, I wasn’t sure what was going to happen next. All I knew was that I needed to get rid of Marceline the Vampire Queen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A dillweed is some kind of herb or bush. PB used it as an insult in "Hot Diggity Doom." I might've gone over board substituting dillweed for something obscene... sorry. More on the Death x Peps friendship. Since "Death in Bloom" I always wondered if the two would go hang out in the cemetery together. Things are escalating, the next two chapters are going to be yah, intense. I'll release them together, so wait for it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Evil biddings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marcy and Ash come over for dinner</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was barely morning. I crept out of my room and into the Princess’ lab to make sure she was not there. I was mistaken. There she was, slumped over her desk, pink hair falling into her face. She was snoring quietly and drooling onto the arm of her lab cat. I still felt guilty for yelling at her the other day. I knew my words had hurt her, the person I had swore to protect and serve for all of my life. I let my emotions get the better of me. For candy people, emotions were a strange thing.</p><p>I had the urge to go and put a blanket over her shoulders, but decided against it. Instead, I quietly crept past her towards the hall and found my way to the kitchen. There I grabbed the carton from the fridge and took it to my room. It was time that I took it to the big boss myself. I was so excited I admit I peed myself a little. How could I not! I was going to meet the evilest of evil, the king of the Nightosphere, Hunson Abadeer. I was so giddy. I swifty drew a Phil smiley face on the ground and threw the carton of bug milk</p><p>“Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum! “ </p><p>I saw a flash and then my guts unravel as I was pulled apart and sucked through a portal. Despite this gruesome display, I felt no pain and it definitely felt like an out of body of experience. In the same instant I was put back together on the other side. Patting down my suit, I took a look around. The Nightosphere was magnificent, flames, beasts, and skulls everywhere, howling and cries coming from different directions. I was so overwhelmed I didn’t know where to begin. </p><p>“Excuse me,” I said, turning to the first demon I saw. “Do you know where I can find the ruler of the Nightosphere?” </p><p>“Yo, you don’t want to do that. You’ll totally die.” the Nightosphere citizen replied. Bananas were spitting out of his head. It was pretty gross. Despite it all, I kept insisting and finally he drew me a map. It was actually easier than I thought to get there. I just took two buses and walked down a misty road until I came upon an old macabre castle. On top of that, the front door was unlocked. </p><p>“Hello?” I called, “Mr Abadeer? Your Evilness?” I called as I walked in the empty house. I could hear the sound of the refrigerator buzzing and followed it. I found myself in a dirty kitchen. It reminded me quite like the kitchen over at the Treehouse. </p><p>In the center of it was a tall gray-skinned demon, with pointy ears and pointy teeth, in a red bathrobe and red boots, much like the ones that I’ve seen Ms Abadeer sport herself. He was in front of the refrigerator when I cleared my throat, alerting him to my presence. “Oh hi there.. who might you be?” </p><p>I did a little bow. “Sir, I am Peppermint Butler of the Candy Kingdom, loyal butler to Princess Bubblegum… Although I admit the Princess doesn’t know that I am here.”</p><p>Hunson Abadeer squinted at me, while still holding a sandwich in midbite. Honestly he looked like a regular business guy. “How did you get in here?” </p><p>“I just walked in. There weren’t any guards around…” I stammered. Suddenly the evil overlord started to invert a huge monster, looking ready to tear me apart with its huge claws. “WAIT!! I have pertinent information about your daughter!”</p><p>“My baby girl?” His evilness turned back to a normal business dude and blinked his eyes at me. “Okay, I'm interested. Tell me what’s up with Marceline. She hasn’t contacted me in over 100 years. I’m starting to get worried.”</p><p>“Well the truth is she’s been hanging out with the princess. Who, it is no big secret is in love with your daughter....”</p><p>“What? Wow. Really, a princess?” Hunson gasped, pieces of sandwich dropping out of his mouth, “So, my little’s girl’s been a total heartbreaker? Hahaha, just like her old man! You sure about this, little mint man?”</p><p>I paused to scratch my head. “I mean, by the way that the Princess looks at Ms Abadeer, and the way that she puts priority ahead of the kingdom, yeah it’s pretty oblivious. Plus I read her diary...”</p><p>“Sooo, are they like a thing?” </p><p>“No, no, I mean, I’m not sure how Ms Abadeer feels and honestly she is still dating this real stinkwad--” </p><p>“Oh yeah, that punk wannabee what’s his name, Mash.. Rash…? You know who I’m talking about, right?” Hunson said with a sigh. I simply nodded. He offered me a seat and poured me a drink. “I’ve been wondering all this time when my darling little monster was gonna come home and run the family business. I figure that it’d be a matter of time before she ditches that wad and comes home.” </p><p>“Well, she won't ever come back if she settles down in Ooo. And our Kingdom won’t ever be completely safe as long as the Princess is distracted by Ms Abadeer. That’s why I come here with a proposal, Sir.” </p><p>“What kind of proposal?”</p><p>I took a moment to down my drink in one gulp before proceeding (mostly to calm my nerves.) “I shall deliver your daughter back home in exchange for ultimate magic powers… dark magic.” </p><p>“Oh wait wait wait. A little guy like you wants dark magic powers? Are you sure you’re willing to pay the price? I mean to have magic powers, you need to accept the MSM as a package… Madness, Sadness, Magic. It’s no joke.”</p><p>I looked at him dead serious, “If I have this power, the Princess won’t have to seek out Ms Abadeer anymore to help her protect the kingdom. We both win.”</p><p>“Hmmm.” Hunson seemed thoughtful for a moment. He quietly ate his sandwich and stared towards the wall. “So my little girl will come home for good?” he asked. I nodded. “I think we can work something out. Here…” He reached in his pocket and took out a pen and started writing on a napkin. “Here’s a list of things we need.” </p><p>I took the greasy napkin and squinted at the list: old candy blood. fake royal. ectoplasm. </p><p>“Oh I almost forgot.” Hunson touched my forehead, “I’m giving you temporary mind powers to gather these items. When you have them all in one place, and my darling girl, call me.” </p><p>“Wait, how do I…?” I started to ask but then a new portal appeared and Hunson kicked me through with his tall red boot. The last thing I could remember was seeing his grinning face wishing me luck as the portal closed. I found myself face down in the middle of the grasslands. It was sundown. </p><p>When I returned to the Candy Kingdom, I found myself in the most awkward situation. In the royal dining hall, The Princess was sitting at the table, across from Ms Abadeer and Mr Ash. She looked terribly displeased, glaring at her guest who was being a total dillweed about everything. </p><p>“This candy food sucks. Can we get burritos after, Marce? And who is this again? Your prissy boss?”</p><p>Ms Abadeer let out a nervous laugh, “I told you, Bonnie’s not my boss. She’s my friend. We have an alliance, an agreement. I’ve agreed to help the candy people defend their kingdom from all these threats.”</p><p>“Ugh, but why? They’re a bunch of mortals.”</p><p>“ARGHHH!” The Princess suddenly threw her utensils down onto the table. “What the heck, Marceline! Your boyfriend is total garbage. Why’d you bring him here?!?”</p><p>“Hey! I’m literally right here!” Mr Ash exclaimed, “Babe, how can you let this tranch be all mean to me like this?!” The two girls ignored him and kept bickering. </p><p>“Chill, Bon! Sometimes you can be so extreme!”</p><p>“What part of ‘private dinner’ do you not understand?!” </p><p>“I understood just fine! But I couldn’t just keep leaving him at home! I mean, can’t I just have a nice dinner with my two favorite people!?”</p><p>“You could have given me a heads up!” the Princess turned to me, “Peps, there you are! Care to join us for dinner?”</p><p>“Um, no thank you. But I’ll bring everyone some party juice. BRB!!” I ran off to the kitchen,  relieved to get out of there. Washing a few goblets in the sink, I was still processing everything that had happened that morning.  </p><p>The door flung open and in walked the Princess with the Vampire Queen following. “I know you don’t like Ash, but give him a chance!”</p><p>The Princess’ face was flushed with anger. “No way! I can’t stand the way he is around me and my people, and the way he treats you and talks down to you… makes me want to punch him in his piehole!”</p><p>Ms Abadeer gave her a smirk. “If I didn’t know any better, it sounds like you’re jealous, Bonnibel!”</p><p>“Yeah I am jealous!” PB exclaimed, surprising both me and the vampire queen, “This guy is a total wad! You’re amazing! And he doesn’t see how amazing you are! He doesn’t deserve you, Marceline! ” </p><p>“Bonnie…” Ms Abadeer said her name softly, blushing a little, “Thanks for thinking I’m amazing. But I’m a big girl and I can make my own decisions. And I’m dating Ash.”</p><p>“But why! You could do so much better.” the Princess said, her voice shaky as she reached for her, “Marceline, you deserve so much better…”   </p><p>Ms Abadeer stopped her, holding her at arm's length staring into her eyes. “Bon, you do too.” </p><p>By now, I had assembled goblets and a bottle of party juice onto the tray and was watching this unfold in front of me. Oh glob, just make out already, I thought rolling my eyes. “AHEM!” I impatiently cleared my throat, “Shall we return to the dining hall?”</p><p>Mr Ash was sitting at the table, looking very annoyed with his arms crossed. “This place sucks and the food sucks! Mar-mar, stop being dumb and lose the candy freaks!” </p><p>PB pointed at him, “SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE!” </p><p>“Wow, okay I don’t have to stay here and take this! ” </p><p>“Whatever! You’re gross and everyone hates you!” </p><p>“Marce, let’s go!!” he said, grabbing her and pulling her over. He raised a hand and blew a hole in the roof. He and Ms Abadeer flew upward through the hole towards the night sky. I caught a glimpse of her regretful face but she quickly turned away.</p><p>“Milady, are you okay?” I asked, running over. She was standing with fists curled at her sides, holding back tears.</p><p>“Peps, I’m not.” PB admitted, “I need to focus on upgrading the kingdom’s defense system. Can you bring my dinner to my lab?” I nodded and handed her a goblet and watched her gulp it down. “You were right... I can’t rely on Marceline. I got to do this myself.”</p><p>It seemed like everything was working out the way I wanted to. Ms Abadeer was staying with the Punk Warlock, and the Princess was giving up. At least that’s what I thought. </p><p>Later in the week, when I went out to run errands, like pick up the dry cleaning and some nougat sausage for tonight’s menu, when I saw the Immortal Couple fighting in front of the candy parchment store. It looked like Ms Abadeer had been buying sheet music and her turd boyfriend had knocked out the piled from her hands and the sheets were scattered all over the candy paved street. </p><p>“What the fudge, Ash!”  </p><p>The Warlock didn’t attempt to help her as she hurriedly picked up the sheets. It had been raining earlier that day so some of the sheets got muddy. “Mar-Mar, you gotta stop hanging out with that Candy Loser. She’s a mortal. Mortals are dumb, because you know they croak and stuff.”</p><p>“You can’t tell me who to hang out with! Besides, Bonnibel isn’t dumb, she’s the smartest person I’ve ever met!” </p><p>“Well, why don’t you just marry the brainiac then! And then you can have candy loser babies and watch them all croak!! I just don’t think you should be wasting your time with these mortal losers who are going to die someday, when you should be spending time with me who will never, ever die and will never, ever leave you!!” </p><p>Ms Abadeer shoved her boyfriend and started to float away. “Ugh, get away from me, you jerk! Don’t come talk to me until when you’re ready to apologize!” </p><p>“Wait, Babe, are you mad at me??” Mr Ash called after her.</p><p>I decided to follow Ms Abadeer back to Candy Castle. “Bonnie?”  she called, and began to look through the different rooms and went down every hall, checking even her bedroom, with me at a close distance following. But she was nowhere to be seen. “Bonnie! where are you!” </p><p>“I’m here,” the Princess’ voice was clear but we didn’t see her. Suddenly the bookshelf on the wall slid aside and PB stepped out of the passage in the wall, which looked like it led down to her secret lab. “Sorry I was doing some work…” She paused to see Ms Abadeer’s face. “What’s wrong Marcy?”</p><p>Ms Abadeer didn’t say a word at first. Instead, she flew forward, dropping the sheet music and embracing the princess tightly. “Everything’s fine.” she said quietly, burying her face into her pink hair. </p><p>PB didn’t pry any further but lifted her arms and wrapped them around the other girl’s back. “Peps, can you give us a moment?” </p><p>I nodded and walked out the room. I kept walking right outside the castle and sat in the courtyard, feeling the night breeze against my candy shell. “Why so glum, chum?” Death was there, apparently hiding in some bushes. I didn't ask about that. I really didn’t want to know.</p><p>“Hey man, want to help me with this?” I asked, holding out a list. </p><p>“What’s this for?” </p><p>“This is going to save the Candy Kingdom and save the Princess.” I replied, eyes shining with determination. </p><p>Death shrugged. “All right, what do you want me to do.”</p><p>And so we set out that night to do as Hunson Abadeer had asked. If I had known what was going to happen, I would have thought twice about it. But by then, I was too far gone. The Madness and the Sadness was seeping into my heart and there was no turning back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I held you so close I forgot the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stuff gets messed up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Death and I left the palace, determined to collect the ingredients requested by the Evil Ruler of the Nightosphere, Hunson Abadeer. Only then would my greatest desire be achieved. Yeah I had moments of doubt. Marceline the Vampire Queen had helped us so many times, even saved my life. However, these days I became more convinced that Ms Abadeer was more of a threat than an asset to the Candy Kingdom.</p><p>Old Candy Blood, Fake Royal, Ectoplasm.</p><p>Our first stop was the Candy Graveyard. I had figured out how to get 2 out 3. We just needed to figure out how to apprehend the Ghost Gang. Although it was easier than I thought, using the old gravedigger, Starchy, as bait. As the ghosts were busy sucking on Starchy’s brain, I stretched out my hand and released a spirit net around them all, that Death was able to swoop up and throw around his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, Peppermint, how’d you do that?”</p><p>“Hunson Abadeer gave me temporary magic powers I guess.” I said flexing my fingers, “Wow, that felt great!”</p><p>“Well, we should go before someone sees us. What’s next?”</p><p>“A fake royal…” I mumbled, digging in my pocket for my phone, “Death, can you take them back and wait for me there. I got to do this one on my own.” He nodded and dragged Starchy and the Ghosts away. I dialed up Doctor Princess’ number.</p><p>“Hi Peps, how kind of you to call. I was able to turn in early tonight. What’s up?”</p><p>“Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go stargazing?”</p><p>“Oh…” I could hear the uncertainty in her voice, like a person who had her heart broken one too many times, “I’d love to, Peps, but I don’t think it’s a good idea…”</p><p>“Princess!” I said, thinking quickly, “I really, really, really want to spend some quality time with you, not-as-friends! Meet me at the Candy Courtyard in 20 minutes!”</p><p>“O-Okay! See you soon!” There was a click and it was clear that she had hung up and was going to be on her way.</p><p>I reached over and took a bouquet of red roses off someone’s grave. “I think I’ve reached a new low…” But I didn’t linger to think too much about it. I hurried back to the Candy castle and went to go sit down in the courtyard, the part that had flowers and fruit trees growing. I sat down on a bench, fidgeting with my bowtie.</p><p>“Hey…” Doctor Princess was walking towards me. She wasn’t donning her usual doctor white coat or turtleneck, but a lovely flowery blue dress. Today, she truly looked like a princess. I swallowed hard. She stopped in front of me and smiled. “Thanks for asking me out, Peps..”</p><p>“Yeah,” I said staring hard as I handed her the bouquet. Was she wearing lipstick? Oh man, I forgot what I was doing. Why did I call her out here again? Oh yeah. Gaining indestructible powers. Protecting the Candy Kingdom. Disposing of the Vampire Queen.</p><p>“Princess, “ I said, reaching out and holding her hands. Doctor Princess blinked at me and started to lean in.</p><p>“cadunt in dextera mea” I chanted. She was instantly hit with a white light and froze, slumping down to the ground. I quickly looked away, my voice cracking as I called out into the night. “Hey Death!! Come out of those bushes and help me with her!”</p><p>“So, you’re going to go through with it, man?” Death asked, jumping out from the bushes. I nodded. The last thing left was the vampire queen herself.</p><p>When I went back inside the castle, it didn't take me long to find the Princess and Ms Abadeeer. They had taken a bottle of fancy stuff upstairs to her study and were laying out on one of the long sofas, amidst books and slices of pizzas and red snacks.</p><p>“Bonnie, you’ve had way too much.” Ms Abadeer sighed, running her hand through her pink hair, as the princess nestled her head on her chest. “What am I going to do with you?”</p><p>“Shut up and stay here..” PB mumbled sleepily gripping her gray flannel shirt, “Stay, Marcy…”</p><p>The Vampire Queen was quiet for a while as the Princess drifted into sleep in her arms. I stood in the corner of the room by the curtains where she couldn’t see me. I was waiting and holding my breath, for the right moment to strike. But then I heard the Vampire Queen speak.</p><p>“Why am I with Ash, good question… I guess with him I don't have to think about the past or all the bad stuff that happened to me. It’s easy. I mean if he up and left tomorrow, I wouldn’t care... it’s different with you, Bon. When I’m with you, I’m so terrified, like some scared little kid... It’s been so long since I’d have to care about anything, about anyone. Being alive for hundreds of years, you see so many people come and go. You kind of expect people to leave... Like all that stuff I told you that night in the rock candy caves, about my dad, Simon… I haven’t told anyone any of that before, not even Ash... You’re really special to me, Bonnie. But I’m so screwed up, I don’t want to mess you up too. I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you...”</p><p>“Oh, this is all very sweet.” I replied, stepping in front of Ms Abadeer. “And cowardly to confess while the Princess is sleeping.”</p><p>“Peps? Why are you hiding over there like a creep--?!”</p><p>The room suddenly shook and kept on shaking, as if it was an ooo quake. The wall of the study fell and we were exposed to the night air. Outside a squad of angry-looking trolls were taking apart the castle.</p><p>The Princess started to stir. “Oh wha… what the bleep! Are we under attack?!” She got up from the sofa, grabbing a sword off the wall and rushing the trolls. “HEY YOU BUTTS! QUIT DONKING UP THE PLACE!!”</p><p>Ms Abadeer sprouted bat-wings and flew out of the room to take on the leader of the pack, a 20 foot tall troll with red eyes. It reminded me of the birds, the cyclops, and the rock golems all possessed by a dark magic user who clearly had grief with the Candy Kingdom.</p><p>Whoever was behind it all, the Princess had enough of them. She was fighting alongside the Rattleballs, tearing up trolls in the courtyard, leaving a path of blood from their rampage. The leader troll shoved Ms Abadeer aside and grabbed the princess, lifting her up. The Princess didn’t panic, but lodged her sword in one of its eyes. The leader troll let out a painful cry and dropped her, the Vampire Queen swooping down and catching her before hitting the ground.</p><p>“Bonnie, you’re so crazy.” she said affectionately while holding the Princess in her arms, “But leave the fighting to me and the Rattleball guys, okay?”</p><p>“I just can’t believe we’re being attacked AGAIN!” she cried, both angry and tearful, and still a little buzzed from the fancy stuff. “Be careful, Marcy.”</p><p>“I will.” Ms Abadeer said, landing onto the ground and letting her down. It was then I came out of hiding, walking in between the two of them, moving towards all the fighting. “Hey Peps, what are you doing!?”</p><p>I could feel the powers that Hunson Abadeer had given me pulsing through my candy body. I held out my hands and blasts of white lights emitting out of them. The Trolls were disintegrated from the waist up, their body-less legs dropping to ground. “Whoa…” I gasped, smoke still coming out of my hands.</p><p>“Peps!” The Princess exclaimed, grabbing me by the shoulder, “What are you doing?!”</p><p>Death stepped forward. He had Doctor Princess, Starchy, and the ghosts trapped in a spiritual net and also had drawn a PHIL face on the ground. “So we gonna do this, Peppermint Butler?”</p><p>I nodded, moving away from the Princess and the Vampire Queen. Power was surging towards me from the net. The combination of a fake royal, ectoplasm from ghosts, and the old candy blood from the old gravedigger flew into my hands. Starchy wasn’t able to make it through the blood draining process and exploded. The combination turned into a glowing white sphere which I held in my hands. The spell was complete. Death threw a carton of bug juice on the PHIL face.</p><p>“NO! DON’T DO THIS!” Ms Abadeer gasped as the portal opened up.</p><p>“Your evilness! I have done as you ask! Let us complete the deal!” I called towards the portal, holding up the sphere.</p><p>A 30 foot tall demon emerged from the portal. “Cool, thanks Peppermint Butler.” Hunson Abadeer in his demon form said, taking the sphere and swallowing it. He then blasted me with a huge surge of energy. I fell to the ground, still pulsing with power. The demon frowned. “Whoops, maybe that might be too much for a little candy guy like you…”</p><p>It was then that I exploded.</p><p>I'm not sure what happened next. I think I died. I remember seeing rainbow colors in space, a big cube red monster with a long tongue. All of it was a blur. But then I was coming back. I woke to the Princess and Death’s concerned faces.</p><p>“Hey, sorry.” Death said, “I had to kiss you to bring you back to life.” I was too weak to respond, my body felt heavy and broken in many places. Death continued. “So, anyway, we’re in a lot of trouble, man.”</p><p>I saw behind them, the 30 foot demon was now laying waste to Ooo. The sky was a distinct red with dark storm clouds building up as the Candy Kingdom and parts of the Grasslands were engulfed in exploding flashes and candy people and woodland creatures were dropping like flies, as the Demon King was sucking their souls like it was nothing.</p><p>“Dad!” Ms Abadeer flew up to meet a 30 foot demon monster in a business suit that was rampaging about, sucking the life out of everything and everyone in its path. “What the plum are you doing?! You’re killing everyone!”</p><p>“Oh Marceline! You’re looking well!” Hunson Abadeer said, cheerfully sucking up more souls, “That little guy over there, we made a deal. I gave him powers and he said that I come over here and bring you home!”</p><p>PB angrily turned towards me, “Peps, what have you done?!”</p><p>I was still dizzy from everything that had happened. It felt like waking up from a terrible nightmare, only it was still happening in front of me. “Princess, I did this for you, for the kingdom. I thought this was the best way…”</p><p>She towered over me, angrily clenching her fists at her sides. “You went behind my back to obtain these evil powers, and then you invited this demon here and endangered everyone’s lives!” Before I could reply, we noticed that the 30-foot demon had returned to the castle and was arguing with Ms Abadeer.</p><p>“Ugh, Dad! I told you, I don’t want to go back! I have a life here, and friends who care about me!“</p><p>"Come on, you’ve got to stop wasting your time with mortals! We need you at home, Darling. I need you to help run the family business for the next thousand years or so!”</p><p>“No, Dad, I don’t want to run the business! And I still can’t forgive you for eating my fries and for leaving me behind for so many years! And the stuff that happened with Mom!” </p><p>“But that was like a thousand years ago...!”</p><p>The Princess had left my side and was running towards the demon king. “Hey! Get the funk out of my Kingdom! Leave Marceline alone!” 
</p><p>
Hunson moved away from his daughter and began to zero in on her, “Oh you’re the Princess I keep hearing about??? I’m Hunson Abadeer, Marceline’s dad! Pleased to meet you! I mean, it was nice knowing you…!”</p><p>“Dad! Wait!” Ms Abadeer flew back into his view, “If I go with you, will you leave everyone alone?!”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds good, Honey. Let’s go home!”</p><p>“Can I at least say goodbye?” Ms Abadeer asked, to which her father nodded. She floated down towards the Princess who was standing there, still shook that all of this was happening. “Bonnie, I got to go.”</p><p>“No,” PB grabbed onto her arms tightly, “Marcy, don’t do this, don’t go!”</p><p>“I have to. My dad’s going to destroy everything and kill everyone if I don’t. It’s what I know you would do...” Ms Abadeer pulled her into an embrace. PB was tearfully holding on tightly as if refusing to let go. Ms Abadeer leaned over and whispered something in her ear before pressing a kiss on her cheek. She then floated upwards towards her father, not taking her eyes off the Princess.</p><p>“MARCELINE!!” PB cried, clearly distraught. There was flash and the Ruler of the Nightosphere and Ms Abadeer were gone.</p><p>Okay, on one hand, the Candy kingdom was technically saved. On the other hand, irreparable damage was done. Half of the castle was destroyed and so many candy lives taken, their souls sucked by the Demon king or ripped apart by the possessed trolls. My pal Death was nowhere to be seen, otherwise I would have asked him to help bring folks back to life. Then I realized why he had made his escape as the Princess turned towards me and made the order. “Guards!! Take Peppermint Butler to the dungeon!”</p><p>I didn’t struggle. I let the Rattleball guards take me. Thankfully they didn’t tear me to shreds. I spent a few nights in prison before I was able to stand trial in candy court. “Peppermint Butler, your actions and lust for power led you to make a deal with the Ruler of the Nightosphere resulting in the deaths of many candy people and destruction of several candy buildings and forest areas. The Jury was unanimous, you are sentenced to death for Treason.” said the candy judge, slamming down her gavel.</p><p>As the guards approached me, the Princess stopped them, and showed me mercy by changing the verdict to banishment. “Oh thank you, Milady!” I called after her, but she stepped out of the courtroom without looking at me. I was in chains that restricted my magic powers, for fear I might go berserk in the courtroom.</p><p>One of the banana guards read from a scroll. “Peppermint Butler, candy denizen 168, you are fired, please turn in your bowtie. From this day forward, you are hereby banished. We never want to see your face again in the Candy Kingdom.”</p><p>Leaving the castle was the hardest ever. I had spent all of my life here, ever since I was a small mint. Now where was I to go? Standing at the bus stop, I saw Doctor Princess pull up in her blue minivan. She somehow had survived the entire ordeal. She looked like she was just getting off work. “Need a lift somewhere?”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks.”</p><p>In the car, Doctor Princess was clearly not up for small chat. She kept her eyes on the road. I watched her eyes in the rearview mirror. She was holding back tears. The radio started to play Lonely Bones. “Hey…You like this song huh?” I said, reaching over to higher the volume a little bit. She said nothing. I nervously sang along. Still nothing. After a while, I reached over and put my hand on her arm, “I’m sorry… for everything.”</p><p>She suddenly slammed her foot on the brakes and we came to a screeching halt. “Peps! You can’t just say sorry like that! I mean, you betrayed Princess Bubblegum, you betrayed all of us! Starchy is dead, a bunch of the candies are dead, and all you can say you’re sorry?” I opened my mouth to speak, but really I didn’t know what to say. Nothing I could think of would make things better. Doctor Princess kept going, tears running down her face. “I liked you Peppermint Butler. I liked you a lot… but you used me and you lied to me… and for what?! So, you can get all this power?! You know I get it, I’m not a real princess... But I’m still a person!”</p><p>“Princess…!”</p><p>“Please get out of my car!” It was the first time it hit home how much I had hurt people. People I cared about. Without another word, I stepped out of the car and watched as she sped away. I had no idea where in Ooo I exactly was.</p><p>Man. I really screwed up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>been listening to a lot of lo-fi. have you heard "held you so close i forgot the world" by sweetbn? lots of references to "daddy's little monster" and "return to the nightosphere." oh yeah killing starchy, i figured he probably dies very often and princess bubblegum just finds ways to revive the candy people? i mean she made them, yah?  anyway, everything's a mess esp for peppermint butler. but don't worry more chapters will come.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Old Habits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A time skip</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow after wandering Ooo for a number of days and nights, I found my way to Wizard City, which had grown from a small little town to a bustling business district. I got a flat with Abracadaniel and a mediocre job working in a wand factory. Life became simple. I didn’t need to have to worry about politics, monster attacks, vampires, demon kings, candy capers, or any of that. No more complicated emotions. No more worrying and caring for the Princess’ wellbeing... </p><p>The Princess… </p><p>Sometimes I did catch myself wondering if she was eating and sleeping properly. I thought about her while I prepared a sandwich to take to work for my lunch break, or whenever I saw a wad of gum stuck on the bench while waiting at the bus stop. I had to remind myself daily that that was my old life and this is my new life. The days and years passed. I got used to being a basic wizard, almost too afraid to use my powers. I had done enough damage to the world to dabble in the occult ever again. </p><p>“Hey Peppermint!” Abracadaniel greeted me as I got home from work, “Did you see this ad in the newspaper? MOE CO’s looking for people to go to Mars to become farmers. They got a whole plot of land and everything. Weren’t you interested in something like this?”</p><p>I accepted the news clipping and put on my spectacles. There was an image of Moseph Mastro Giovanni, the founder of MOE Co holding a potato. “I was reading about Mars, like that’s where all our food comes from. I guess it might be nice to get away from all of this and see space...”  </p><p>“Well, you should put in your application! Looks like there’s a limited amount of folks they’re hiring. It could be a dream come true!” Abracadanial exclaimed. Living with him was great. We did normal boring stuff, like watch tv and do chores together. Before we could go on with our per usual evening, there was a loud knock at the door. </p><p>“I got it.” I said, going to open the door. I stopped, my heart starting to pound in my ears. On the other side was a face I hadn't seen in such a long time, not since that day where she left me lost in the Desert Lands. “Doctor Princess?” </p><p>“Peps! I’ve been searching all over Ooo for you!” she exclaimed, looking like she had journeyed far. She was wearing a trench coat that was soaked from the rain, and her glasses were also a little fogged. I moved out of the way and let her into the apartment, still too speechless to say anything. “Thanks,” she muttered as I handed her my handkerchief which she used to wipe her glasses before taking off her coat and hanging it up. </p><p>I was about to ask her what she was doing here, when Abracadaniel interrupted, waving from the living room sofa. “Oh a lady! Hello I am Abracadaniel, Peppermint’s roommate and B-Class wizard.” He proceeded to slowly pull a rainbow out of his wand. We stared for a moment to witness the prolonged rainbow pulling before returning to each other. </p><p>“Peps, you have to come back to the Candy Kingdom right away. Princess Bubblegum is tripping!”</p><p>“Wait, what? What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Well for one thing, she’s been throwing anyone and everyone she suspects of conspiring against her into prison. The dungeons are packed! And, the Rattleballs and Gumball Guardians seemed to have increased their brutal factor, they’ve been attacking basically stuff that moves that isn’t candy. It’s horrific actually. And yeah, no one’s seen the Princess for several months. Rumor has it that she’s been in her lab working on her weird mutant experiments.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but blurt out, “Is she eating or sleeping properly? Is anyone looking after her?” </p><p>“Ummm, I’m not sure. But maybe if you’re so worried you should come back with me.” </p><p>“To the Candy Kingdom?” Abracadaniel gasped, “ Cool! I’ve never been outside of Wizard City. Is it nice there?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s nice,” I replied, “ And I can’t go back! I was banished, remember? ”</p><p>Doctor Princess pointed at my forehead. “But you know how we can get the one person who could snap her out of this funk - Marceline the Vampire Queen. Princess Bubblegum’s one and only obvious crush.” </p><p>“Look, I’m not too sure Ms Abadeer would want to go anywhere with me! Not after I got her permanently shipped off to the Nightosphere to work for her evil dad. Oh man, I really screwed things up. How will the Princess ever forgive me…!!”</p><p>She suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me against the wall, “Get over yourself! This is kind of your fault and so you have to help us with fixing it! We need you to  bring back Marceline from the Nightosphere and get her back to the Candy Kingdom!”</p><p>At this point, Abracadaniel got really excited and jumped up from his chair. “Oh my, a quest! I’m so very in! Let me go pack my bags!” he exclaimed and ran into his room.</p><p>I looked up at Doctor Princess, placing my hands on hers. “So you came all this way looking for me?”</p><p>“Don’t misunderstand, Peps, You majorly missed the boat on this one. You see…” She moved my hands off hers and flashed a big diamond ring. “I’m engaged!” </p><p>“Wait, whaaat!!”</p><p>“Well, I started dating Dr. Ice Cream for a bit, but then that got into some major hospital drama territory. So I made this rule not to date patients or coworkers ever again. And then I went on this dating website. Now I’m engaged to this really great guy. Unlike you, my fiancé really, really hates evil. In fact, he makes a decent good living fighting evil.”</p><p>“Is he a goody-goody superhero or something?”</p><p>“Sort of. He's kind of an independent contractor...”</p><p>“Doctor Princess,” I said, looking dead serious now, “There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t feel bad about all the terrible things that I did. I have deep regrets.”</p><p>“Is that why you’re hiding away in this boring apartment, working some boring job and growing a boring moustache?”</p><p>I quickly reached up to touch the moustache I’d been trying to grow for the past year. “What’s wrong with my moustache?”</p><p>“It’s not you, Peps!” she cried, “You are a butler! And not just any butler! You’re Princess Bubblegum’s butler! You have to come back and help us save Princess Bubblegum from… well, herself!”</p><p>I stared into her eyes and slowly nodded. “You’re right. I don’t belong here. I belong in the Candy Kingdom, by the Princess’ side. I AM A BUTLER!”</p><p>“Say what?” Abracadanial asked, coming out of his room with his bags all packed, “So, are we road-tripping to the Candy Kingdom?”</p><p>“Not yet, roomie.” I said pausing to draw a Phil smiley face on the floor with a marker. “We got to make a stop first. Can you bring me the carton of Bug Milk from the fridge?” Abracadaniel did as he was told and I took the carton from him and hurled it at the freshly drawn Phil face. “Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum! “ </p><p>The portal opened up and the three of us jumped through, our guts unraveling and re-raveling as we arrived in the Nightosphere, which was exactly as I remembered it.  </p><p>“This place is sort of intense.” Abracadaniel whimpered as scary looking monsters started to notice our presence and began to come closer. “Umm, can we hold hands?” </p><p>Doctor Princess and I did as he asked and held his hands as we started to move away from the demons. One of them dashed towards us but I held up my free hand and halted him with a blue spark which emitted from my palm. “Subsisto!” The demon ignored my warning and tried to attack, but I proceeded to turn him into a banana.</p><p>“Dang, Peppermint,” Abracadanial sighed, “Why couldn’t you have turned him into a slice of pizza? I’m so hungry! We didn’t get to eat dinner, remember?”</p><p>“Bananas are a good source for potassium!” I replied and tossed the fruit at him, which he proceeded to cram in his mouth and chew. </p><p>Doctor Princess noted, “I think we should head towards that skyscraper over there. It looks like that might be the corporate offices where Marceline works now.” She reached over and grasped my hand, “Let’s go before any of these monsters want to try something.”</p><p>We walked towards the skyscraper in silence. The demons and monsters kept glaring at us but I guess my banana move was warning enough. We were left alone all the way to the lobby where the security guard stopped us. “State your purpose.” As a reflex I turned him into a banana, which Abracadaniel proceeded to eat. We hurried into the elevator, using the guards key card to gain access to the penthouse floor.</p><p>“Hey Doctor Princess,” I said as we watched the buttons of each floor light up while the elevator slowly made its way upward, “I don’t think it’s necessary to still hold hands. There aren’t any monsters around.” </p><p>“Oh, sorry. Old habit.” she said, looking a little embarrassed and letting go immediately, “You know, Peps, things just aren’t the same without you in the Candy Kingdom. I know you did all those bad things, but I think if you go to the Princess and let her know how remorseful you are, maybe she’ll forgive you and take you back.” </p><p>“I hope so,” I said with a sigh, “Because I actually really, really don’t want to go to Mars and become a potato farmer!“</p><p>The elevator stopped. As the doors opened, I got into position ready to turn the next demon into a banana or whatever. Thankfully I didn’t because on the other side was Ms Abadeer. “Oh It’s you guys!!” she said looking surprised to see us. She was wearing smart evil business attire: a white button up tucked in to gray slacks with red high boots. She had a name tag clipped to her breast pocket that read “M. Abadeer - Junior Executive of Nightosphere Evil Enterprises Inc,” her long black hair was tied back in a bun, and wearing what appeared to be screen-protective eye wear. It was the most polished I had ever seen the Vampire Queen. </p><p>While I was busy examining her, she seemed to recall our last encounters and became quite irate, floating forward and grabbing me by the face. “PEPPERMINT BUTLER, I’LL KILL YOU!!”</p><p>“Whoa there!” Doctor Princess quickly intervened, “Please don’t kill him, he’s our ride home. Besides, we need to talk to you about Princess Bubblegum. Is there a place we can talk in private?”</p><p>Ms Abadeer took us to her office which was down the hall. The monster secretary looked worried to see us and we could tell that she wanted so badly to pick up the phone but Ms Abadeer stopped her hand and gave her a warning look. “Don’t you dare tell my dad, or I’ll make sure that you work all the weekend shifts for the rest of the decade.“ Once inside her really swanky office, she fell into her ergonomic desk chair and let out a sigh. “Sorry you all had to witness that.”</p><p>“Look at you, you’re like a big boss now!” I stammered trying to distract from the fact that a moment ago she wanted to kill me.</p><p>“What can I say. When you’re in the business of soul-sucking, it’s kind of soul-sucking.“ Ms Abadeer said, slouching in her chair and looking quite miserable, “So, how is Bonnie?”</p><p>Doctor Princess stepped forward, “You need to go back and talk to her, Marceline. She’s been acting really strange these past few years and many of the candy citizens have started to fear her. She’s turned into a paranoid hermit with a bunch of secrets...”</p><p>Ms Abadeer instantly sat up, clearly disturbed by this information. “Did something happen to her?” </p><p>Doctor Princess continued. “I didn’t share this earlier, but almost a year ago, there was an explosion at the castle. I think it was from her lab. I was staying there to treat her injuries and then one night in the infirmary, I swear I heard she was talking with someone. I didn’t see who it was, but it sounded really intense and left the Princess pretty upset. Not too long after that, she seemed to hide herself away in the castle. No one ever sees her. She sends messages out occasionally, but yeah it’s all really worrisome.”</p><p>The room fell silent as we all took this in. Ms Abadeer looked like she was thinking. I could tell that she was worried for the Princess, but also conflicted, or even scared. I slammed my hand onto her desk getting her attention. </p><p>“Ms Abadeer!” I exclaimed, quickly bowing my head, “I am so very sorry for wronging you and PB and for all my evil doings which had harmed so many people…! I shall work for the rest of life making this up to you, but right now I implore you, you must leave this corporate soul-sucking world and defy your father, for the Princess’ sake! If you care about something, you actually need to fight for it!” </p><p>“But I…” she started to say but stopped herself. She seemed to have noticed the shadows on the other side of the glass doors and windows of her office, turning to us with a stern look on her face. “It looks like we have some unwanted guests.”</p><p>I gulped and sweated profusely as the shadows started to multiple and vastly out-number us. Soon I found myself holding hands with Doctor Princess and Abracadaniel again. We were about to get into the fight of our lives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Forget about me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A night in the nightosphere</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My head was pounding. I woke up in a dingy prison cell, with a digging sound in the background, my head resting on Doctor Princess’ lap. “How long was I out?” I asked weakly, unable to sit up. She steadied me down with a gentle touch of my forehead.</p><p>“Peps, it’s been a couple of hours. Your roommate is still passed out though…” </p><p>From the corner of my eye I could see Abracadaniel face down on the ground, sputtering in his sleep. He looked pretty bruised and beat up. The poor guy. I don’t think he’s had that much experience with battle given our boring little life in Wizard City. I felt partially guilty for bringing him along.</p><p>“They took your wands and whatever magical items you had on you. Also, Abracadaniel’s bag that has the bug juice.” DP continued, “ We were outnumbered. Those dark spirity things were like a special swat team. You and Abracadanial tried to hold them off, but eventually they blasted you guys and then started to suck our souls. It was really painful actually. I thought we were going to die, but Marceline intervened.”</p><p>“Ms Abadeer… what did she..?”</p><p>“I said that I was going to seriously waste them if they hurt my friends, and then they turned on me too.” Marceline the Vampire Queen’s voice caught me by surprise. I turned to see her sitting on the other side of the cell, leaning against the wall, her hair messily fallen out of her bun. Her pants and sleeves of her blouse were ripped and I could tell she probably had transformed into a huge beast to attempt to fend off the enemies, but failed. </p><p>“Peps, wait a minute” Doctor Princess said as I forced myself up onto my feet and tried to walk. “You need to let yourself recover. Doctor’s orders.”</p><p>“You’re not a real doctor.”</p><p>“Still, I know what I’m talking about, and you were seriously beaten back there…”</p><p>Gripping onto the bars of the cell, I was able to hold myself up. “Hey you!” I yelled towards the guard, “Get us your boss! We demand to talk with Hunson Abadeer!” The guard glanced at me and then looked back at his burner phone. “Hey! I’m talking to you! Do you want me to turn you into a banana or something!?”</p><p>“Chill, candy dude.” the guard replied holding his hand, “Mr Abadeer is well aware you all are here, including his daughter. He said he will be back to personally handle you. Just be patient, or rather-- be glad he hasn’t come for you yet. I’m sure it’s going to be very painful whatever he has in store for you.”</p><p>“Ugh, my dad sucks.” Ms Abadeer grumbled, “What kind of father has a secret police attack and throws his own daughter in jail! I shouldn’t have come back here, he doesn’t care about me!”</p><p>DP frowned. "Sad. Evil Daddy issues..."</p><p>I sighed and leaned against the bars, my eyes feeling heavy again, “What do we do now?” It was true; we had to wait. Hunson Abadeer by no means was in any hurry to come see us. The hours passed. It felt like forever. For some reason Abracadaniel didn’t wake up. We made sure he was still breathing, but he was definitely out cold. </p><p>“He’s probably scared out of his mind and refusing to wake up,” a familiar voice said. We looked towards the door and saw the demon king himself. “Hey long time no see,” Hunson Abadeer said coming towards us, “I’d like a word with my daughter and Mr. Peppermint.” </p><p>“Wait,” I stammered as the gate was opened as I was grabbed by two guards. I looked over at Doctor Princess, “What about my friends?” </p><p>“We’ll be okay, Peps.” she said remaining calm, “I’ll look after Abracadaniel. Just be careful and come back for me, okay?”</p><p>I nodded and stopped resisting. Ms Abadeer had gotten on her feet and shoved the guards away from her walk past her dad. “Ugh, I’m starving. What’s for dinner?”</p><p>The three of us went up the stairs and that was when it dawned on me that we were in fact inside the Abadeer mansion. “Sweetie,” Hunson Abadeer addressed his daughter who still glaring at him, “Why don’t you take your dinner in your room tonight? I mean you’re grounded and all, and I need to speak with Mr. Peppermint in private.” </p><p>“I’m grounded!?” Ms Abadeer exclaimed, “Whatever! You’re the worst dad ever!” With that, she stormed up the rest of the stairs. A few moments later, I heard a door slam. In all my life, I never had seen such teenage angst. But, it made sense to me that while being undead for hundreds of years, Ms Abadeer was still very much indeed a kid. </p><p>“Sorry about that,” Hunson Abadeer chucked, “Shall we have a seat in the parlor? I’d love to pick your brain about some things.” I followed him into a dark room with gaudy wallpaper and strange skeletons of animals in cages. There was also a big portrait of the father and daughter that looked extra spooky in the candle light. “Do you like it here, Peppermint Butler?”</p><p>“I think it’s interesting.” I replied, sitting across him, still feeling a little cautious. After all the last time we met, he was destroying Ooo and everyone in it. “Also, I’m no longer a butler. I was fired by Princess Bubblegum.”</p><p>“Oh yes yes, the Princess...” he said, while lighting a cigar and resting back in his chair, “She definitely did a number on my daughter. Now, Marceline’s all too goody goody to be honest. Hanging out with the Candy Princess and her people has made her soft. So Soft she got easily beaten up by the security team.” </p><p>“Yep, extreme sweetness will do that to you.”</p><p>“Well, you got beat up too. Mortals always do get distracted by their emotions…” he noted, “But here’s the deal. I think you have a lot of potential. I mean you're a natural at this evil stuff! I want to offer you a full time position at Evil Enterprises. What do you say?”</p><p>I blinked for a second. A career in evil sounded so good. I would have immense power and position, so that I would be able to protect the ones I care about. </p><p>“Sir, to be honest I came here to get your daughter. You see, the Princess is in trouble and Ms Abadeer is the only person who can help her. It’s important that I leave with her and my friends immediately.”</p><p>Hunson Abadeer looked thoughtful and then grimaced into his glass of fancy juice. “Like I said, easily distracted.”</p><p>“Now, I’m not declining. I do think it would be pretty sweet to work for you. It’s just this is really important. How about I go and then come back?”</p><p>He shrugged. “If you come back there’ll be a job waiting for you. Or if you just want to come back, maybe we can hang out sometime? Do you play golf?”</p><p>“Wait, you’re going to let us leave?”  </p><p>“Sure, I mean I just had Marceline locked up to teach her a lesson. I think she’s learned it. Although, I’m not sure, ‘cuz I’m not really good at this whole parenting thing. Besides, I do want to see my daughter to be happy, and since she’s come back and started working at the company, well she isn’t happy. I’ve tried to bring it up with her, but she refuses to talk to me about it. Like, if she wants to leave, then she should just go.” </p><p>“Let me talk with her.” I replied moving towards the door. I paused and turned to look back, “And I do play golf.” I saw Hunson Abadeer grin before I left. </p><p>Her room was on the top floor and had a big “keep out” sign on the door. I gave a firm knock and heard her voice on the other end, “Go away. I hate you, Dad.”</p><p>“It’s me,” I replied, “And your dad isn't that bad.”</p><p>The door flung open. “Not that bad? He goes around murdering people! He literally threw us in jail just hours ago. Remember that?”</p><p>“And he cares about you. He said you’re free to go if you wanted.”</p><p>Ms Ababeer’s face softened. “What, really. I’m free to go? Just like that? What’s the catch?”</p><p>“No catch. Let’s just get out of here and go save the Princess.”</p><p>“Wait, wait, I’m not even sure I can save Bonnie! I mean, what am I supposed to do?”</p><p>“I dunno. Talk to her? Tell her how you feel, like you did when you said goodbye. Remember whispering in her ear that you love her???”</p><p>Ms Abadeer blinked and stared at me, “Oh, I didn’t whisper ‘I love you.’ I told her to ``Forget about me and move on with your life.’”</p><p>“YOU DID WHAT!” I cried, both in disbelief and angry at the same time, “But Why?! Why would you do that?!”</p><p>“Because!” she stammered, while blushing quite a bit, “I’m not even sure how I feel! I don’t even know if it’s Love! It’s complicated with me and Bonnie, okay!”</p><p>I couldn't help but cover my face with my hands in frustration. “Uggghhhh, I can’t freaking believe this! I was just starting to ship you two, but nooooo you have to go and make this all so difficult! When are you going to just accept the fact that the two of you have some kind of special bond and that feelings exist, and you, Marceline the Vampire Queen, are scared of what that might mean!”</p><p>“What are you, my therapist?!” Ms Abadeer started deflecting, “And what about you, Peppermint Not-a-Butler! Are you telling me that you don’t have any kind of special bond and feelings for PB!? Hmm???”</p><p>“Dude, she’s like my mom! She created me!”  </p><p>“Hey, whatever floats your boat!”</p><p>I clenched my fists and stared at the floor, “Okay, so I am loyal to a fault. I would do anything for my Princess. For her happiness, for her safety, yes I would even turn evil or throw away any chances at some normal, boring life. Time and again I will always choose the Princess, which is the most I can say about you!” </p><p>With that Ms Abadeer leapt at me and gave me a good punch to my face and I fell backwards. When she darted at me, I moved out of the way and she crashed into her dresser. I took the moment to hurl a chair at her. She jumped back up, and after a scuffle of punches and kicking each other, we laid out on the floor, panting and feeling our bruises. </p><p>“Are we seriously fighting over Bonnie?” she muttered, staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s worth fighting for,” I replied, unable to get up, “So are you going to fight for her?”</p><p>Ms Abadeer sat up and offered me her hand. “Yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. It’s been so long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peppermint Butler returns to the Candy Kingdom</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We landed in the living room with a thud. I wasn’t quite sure how long we’d been away , but outside it was already evening. Marceline the Vampire Queen stood up and stretched out her arms. “Wow, I’m back.” she uttered looking around, “This your place, Peps?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve lived with Abracadaniel for the last few years. Since my banishment…” I paused, thinking that the day had come when I would be returning to the Candy Kingdom, to face the Princess. I looked up to see Doctor Princess placing her hand on my shoulder.</p><p>“Ready to head home, Champ?” she said with a smile.</p><p>“Yes, let’s go before I change my mind.” </p><p>“I’m coming too!” Abracadaniel picked up his bags. “I’ve been waiting for the day I can partake in a real adventure! Let’s go rescue the Princess!”  </p><p>With that we stepped out of the flat and walked out into the street. As we approached Doctor Princess’s minivan, we heard guitar playing from the sidewalk. Ms Abadeer was first to notice a certain warlock busking with his guitar case open. “Ash?!”</p><p>“Oh hey Babe,” he said nonchalantly, pausing from playing, “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Umm, didn't you notice that I was gone? It’s been years!” she cried looking exasperated. </p><p>The warlock shrugged. “I thought you stepped out to the Squeezie Mart or something. By the way, I left the treehouse. Ran out of food awhile ago so I’ve just been staying with my bandmates… did you change your hair or put on some weight?”</p><p>We all glared at him. “Dump his butt.” I muttered, elbowing Ms Abadeer.</p><p>She just floated over to him and patted him on the shoulder, “Ash, I got to go handle something with these guys. Let’s talk later?”</p><p>“Sure. Can I borrow some dosh to buy some food?” he asked. She dug in her pocket and dropped a big red ruby into his guitar case. “Thanks Marmar!” </p><p>She gave him a kiss goodbye and followed us into the minivan. “Hey, Marcy,” Doctor Princess said, sitting in the driver’s seat, pausing before starting the engine, “Why do you stay with that guy?”</p><p>“I dunno. He’s kind of cute and dumb. And immortal.” she said, while buckling her seatbelt. “He’s just there. I know what I’m getting.”</p><p>DP and I glanced at each other. She was notioning at me to say something. I cleared my throat. “Look Ms Abadeer, you don’t need a crummy boyfriend. You’re not alone. We’re your friends. You have us.” </p><p>“Thanks dude. It’s just... when you live forever like me, the world becomes less and less kind over the years, and you forget about all that stuff, like friendship and standards.” She paused to smile with fangs out, “And thanks for getting me out of the Nightosphere. I really do appreciate it.”</p><p>We drove all night through the Badlands. It wasn’t the most ideal time to travel, since it was completely dark outside besides the stars shining in the sky. At some point, we did get stopped by a swarm of green zombie-like monsters. Ms Abadeer stepped out of the vehicle for a moment and threw them off the hood of the car and I assisted by blasting some of them with my powerful magics. But there were too many of them and DP called for us to get quickly back into the van and we made our escape.</p><p>“What the heck were those things?” Abracadaniel asked as we sped away.</p><p>“Oozers,” Ms Abadeer replied, “I think there were people at some point, but they were affected by the Big Mushroom war. Geez, I can’t believe they’ve lasted so long.”</p><p>“I guess you’re not the only one around who lives forever.” DP remarked, squinting into the night. She had turned off her headlights for now, since the Oozers were attracted to the bright lights. “No one got bit right?”</p><p>“It would be pertinent that we tell the Princess. I mean, add them to the long list of threats to the Candy Kingdom,” I sighed, leaning back my head in the passenger seat. I wanted to rest, but I kept watching Doctor Princess from the corner of my eye. She was heavily concentrating on the road, with little to no lighting. I wanted to offer to take over for her, but I actually didn't know how to drive a car. My mind kept wandering back to that last time we were in the car together and how much I had hurt her. “I’m sorry,” I managed to say under my breath before drifting off to sleep.</p><p>The little bumps and sways of the car seem to rocked me gently into a deep sleep. The next thing I knew it was morning and we had arrived at the big gates of the Candy Kingdom. In the backseat, Ms Abadeer was wrapped in a blanket, covering herself from the peering sunlight. Abracadaniel was snoring lightly, his head leaning against her shoulder. I turned to DP, who was sitting there staring back at me. </p><p>“We made it.” she said, hands still on the wheel, and looking a bit disheveled. “Good morning. Glad you got some rest.”</p><p>“G-good morning. Thanks for driving us all this way, Doctor Princess, and for bringing me back.” I started to say, before reaching over to take her hand. It was warm and soft.“I owe you. I mean it. If there’s anything--- anything at all-- you need from me, please don’t ever hesitate…”</p><p>“I won’t. I’ll definitely cash in on that favor someday, Peppermint Butler.” she said with a smile. “Now, I need you all to get out of my car.”</p><p>“Oh what?”</p><p>“Well, I’ve been gone several days now and my fiancé is probably wondering where the heck I am. So I better go check in with him.”</p><p>“O-Oh right,” I stammered, remembering that she was engaged. She’d moved on.</p><p>“I’ll come back later to see how it’s going. Text me when you find the Princess and what kind of state she’s in. I’ll be sure to conduct a full medical examination when I get back here. Oh and one more thing…” She quickly pressed a kiss on my cheek and then moved away, turning to look intently at the steering wheel.</p><p>“O-Okay,” I uttered, feeling greatly confused. She didn’t say anything more and I found myself stepping out of the car, followed by Ms Abadeer who was donning the blanket like a protective cloak, and Abracadaniel who was yawning and still waking up. We watched as DP drove off without another word.</p><p>“Sooo was Doctor Princess like your ex-girlfriend or something?” Abracadaniel asked innocently. </p><p>“Or something,” I replied, touching my check which was still damp from her lips. “There’s no time to elaborate. We need to go into the castle and not be detected by the Rattleballs and seek out the Princess.”</p><p>Ms Abadeer sniffed the air and looked around as we approached the castle and walked right into the entrance. “Hm, this is strange. I don’t sense the Rattleballs or Banana guards anywhere. I’m also surprised that the Gumball Guardians aren’t trying to stop us.”</p><p>“Leave it to PB to be sentimental. Don’t you remember, she programmed them to never attack us. It goes to show how strongly she trusted us at some point…” I stopped talking as we entered the court. It was in such shambles, and appeared no one had been here in weeks, months perhaps. “Princess?!” I called out as we walked through the eerie and empty rooms. </p><p>“Bonnibel!!” Ms Abadeer was now using all her special vampire senses to seek out her friend. “I don’t detect her anywhere. No scent, movement, nothing.” </p><p>“I wonder if she’s deep within the castle in her secret, secret laboratory. Follow me.” I led them to the hallway with the big bookcase and turned the skull which rested on the shelf clockwise, before the bookshelf turned revealing a doorway leading to some stairs. “She has a few of these around the castle.” I explained, “If she isn’t down here, we can always check the other ones.” </p><p>“No, I think it might be it. I picked up her scent, coming from down there.” Ms Abadeer tried to float ahead, but Abracadaniel had grabbed her by the sleeve. “What, are you scared?”</p><p>“Yeah, a little bit.” he said, eyes darting in every direction. “This place is giving me the creeps. What kind of princess lives in a creepy castle with dark, secret passageways.. !?” </p><p>“It wasn’t always like this. I remember it being a lot brighter, and lively.” Ms Abadeer said trying to push forward, dragging Abracadaniel along with her, “But how long exactly has it been since we’ve been gone? It feels like no one’s been here for ages!”</p><p>“Doctor Princess mentioned that PB has been in hiding for many months now, no one’s seen her.” I noted, lighting a torch and carrying it to light the way. The stairwell kept going on endlessly. “I do hope she is okay…” </p><p>It would be a while before we’d reach the bottom of the stairs. We found ourselves in a big room with different contraptions and parts of rattleball boys thrown about. In the midst of it all was indeed the Princess. Her pink hair was cut short, about shoulder length. I think it suited her. She was dressed in a white lab coat and was wearing big goggles as she was busy cutting something with a high powered chainsaw. We approached her slowly, careful to not surprise her as she wielded such dangerous machinery. </p><p>“Princess!” I called. </p><p>PB paused from what she was doing upon hearing my voice. She turned off the saw, proceeding to place it on the table and slipping off her gloves. “Oh...” she uttered, folding her hands in front of her and turning to face me. I was suddenly washed away with a feeling of shame. The last time I had seen her, it was at the trial when she asked the court to banish me. But she wouldn’t look at me. She left the courtroom in a hurry. I had betrayed her trust in me, and yet she still spared my life. I never thought I would be here again, and I couldn’t find the words of where to begin again with her. </p><p>The Princess didn’t move forward or show any strong emotions, though I could see her eyes examine us intensely. “Peppermint Butler, Marceline... What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Yo,” Ms Abadeer said, waving awkwardly and seemingly hesitant to take a step forward. “We heard you were in trouble.”</p><p>My dork of a roommate leapt forward with his wand. “Your Highness, fear not, it is I, Abracadaniel, Wizard Class B, here to rescue you from whatever dangers lurk in these shadows! Now, what peril do you require us to defeat in your hour of need!”</p><p>PB crossed her arms and looked very displeased. “Wow, so you only showed up here because you thought I was in some kind of danger? I mean, it’s been like 10 years, guys!”</p><p>“Has it been?” Ms Abadeer asked, “I’m sorry, I’m not good at keeping track of time. After a while, it all seems to clump together to me--” </p><p>It was true. Time seemed to have flown so quickly that I too didn’t realize just how long it’d been. Of course Doctor Princess would have moved on. I’d been away for so long, for a whole freaking decade! I’d been trying to live a boring existence and forget all about my old life! I’d even tried to grow a stupid mustache! When I should have been back here!</p><p>“Soooo, you’re not in danger?” Abracadanial asked, lowering his wand and looking a bit confused, “You don’t need to be rescued??”</p><p>“I don’t need to be rescued!” PB exclaimed, “I’m not some kind of helpless damsel in distress! Geez!”</p><p>“But Doctor Princess said you were acting all strange,” Ms Abadeer countered, “She said you were being a tyrant and hermit-like, and no one had seen you for months.” </p><p>“So, I’m a loner, big deal! I’ve been working on some important research! See???” PB  stepped aside to show off the armory she’d been working on, including a mecha suit that had some major machine guns for hands. “I’m working on upping our defenses so I can protect my people even when I’m gone!”</p><p>“Bon, you seem a little stressed. Maybe you should have a seat and calm down...” </p><p>“I am perfectly fine! Marceline, you have no right showing up here and telling me how I should act! You’ve been gone for 10 years!”</p><p>This seemed to hit a nerve with Ms Abadeer and she flew forward looking hurt and angry, her face inches away from PB. “What the heck! I had to leave! My dad was wrecking the place and killing people!”</p><p>“And I resurrected the candy people, and I fixed everything ON-MY-OWN!” PB exclaimed, “You could’ve stayed and we could’ve solved it together! But no, you always cut and run when things get hard! I asked you to stay!”</p><p>“Ughhh so it’s all my fault?!? You are so unbelievable!! I saved your butts, y’know!!”</p><p>Me and Abradaniel watched the drama unfold in front of us. “Um, this seems very personal.” Abradaniel uttered, “I don’t really understand what’s happening, but I feel uncomfortable…. Were those two like an item or something…?”</p><p>“Or something,” I sighed as PB was fake courtseying in front of a fuming, floating Ms Abadeer. </p><p>“Oh yes, yes I should be grateful! Thank you, Marceline, Queen of Vampires, for rescuing all our butts! I know not how I can ever manage without your occasional brave heroics!!”</p><p>“YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE..!!!” </p><p>I quickly ran and positioned myself in between them. “Okay, enough you two! This is how you act after not seeing each other after so many years!”</p><p>“She started it!” they cried pointing at each other, “No, I didn’t!!”</p><p>“ENOUGH! This is so undignified! You’re behaving like children!” This last statement seemed to have gotten their attention and they blinked at me, looking a little embarrassed. “Now, apologize to each other for being a total dingus and let’s move on!”</p><p>Both Ms Abadeer and PB turned towards each other and muttered a quiet, “I’m sorry.” </p><p>It was then that Ms Abadeer noticed an old black sweatshirt laying on a nearby chair. “Oh hey, that’s mine. Yoink!” She proceeded to grab it and start to put it on.  </p><p>“No, wait! That’s mine now!” PB exclaimed, trying to grab at it, as Ms Abadeer pulled her head through the collar and stuck out her tongue. “Hey, you gave that to me! There are no take-backs!”</p><p>“That was forever ago, Princess! And my clothes are all ripped and it’s cold, so I’m commandeering this sweatshirt back!”</p><p>“But it’s my favorite… You owe me a new sweatshirt!!”</p><p>“What?! I don’t owe you anything!” Ms Abadeer snapped and started to float towards the exit of the lab. It was then that I started to get a headache.  </p><p>Abracadaniel was still looking at them in amazement. “Wow, this is so much more interesting than our boring lives back in Wizard City. Thank you for bringing me along, Peppermint.” </p><p>I was about to reply, but felt a buzz in my pocket. I slipped my phone out to see a text from Doctor Princess. “How is she?” </p><p>“PB’s not very happy to see us. She's fighting with Ms Abadeer.” I texted back. </p><p>“Ask her about the strange visitor.”</p><p>“Ok, I’ll try.” </p><p>I started to approach PB who had turned her back to us, sitting at the table, staring at some blueprints. “Princess, I know you’re upset with us. I don’t blame you. We left you here alone for so many years. I betrayed your trust. I swear that I am not like my younger self that was so hungry for power. I’ve been humbled. I’ve learned my lesson. I came back here to serve you and pledge my allegiance to you once again. I am so sorry for hurting you. Please, take me back.” </p><p>I saw Ms Abadeer stop at the door, listening. Even Abracadaniel was leaning in, to see what PB would say to that. She set the blueprints down and placed her hands on the table. She didn’t speak for a while. I could tell she was thinking. Her mind was like a high operating computer sometimes, carefully planning and plotting out her actions before striking. </p><p>The Princess swiftly turned around and slapped me across the face. I stood there in shock, my face throbbing and sore from the impact of her hand. She stood in front of me, wiping away a tear from her eye. </p><p>“Peppermint Butler, I forgive you,” she said, kneeling down to hug me, “And I’m so happy you’ve come back.” </p><p>Ms Abadeer leaned against the door staring at the floor, while Abracadaniel looked more confused than ever. I closed my eyes, feeling peace in her embrace. I was back. I was home. </p><p>“Milady. You have to tell me about the stranger who visited you 6 months ago or so. I heard about it from Doctor Princess.” I said and she let go, moving away from me. “Are you in some kind of trouble?”</p><p>The Princess looked a bit somber as she stuck her hands into the pockets of her lab coat. “Yes, I suppose Doctor Princess was around when I received the news. That retribution must be paid for my crimes.”</p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“That night, I met the mother of the Bathboys. She’d been driven mad by her grief caused by my extermination of her sons and become a very powerful witch. And therefore, she was going to come for me exactly one year from then. She’s going to come take my life.”</p><p>And just like that, the clock started to tick. This time around I needed to keep better track, I needed to be better. If I wanted it all to be different.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Aspidistra Flies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Princess Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler catch up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was back. I was home. And, yes, I was a butler to Princess Bubblegum once again. This morning, I woke up in my old quarters with high spirits. Hopped out of bed and dressed in my freshly pressed uniform, a blue suit with a white button up. I took extra time fixing my red bowtie in the mirror. My room was the same as when I left it. PB hadn’t moved anything. </p><p>I remember feeling sad not being able to fit everything into my suitcase, and struggling with what to take and what to leave behind. My old magic books, my slingshot, my collections of poisons--- all of it was left atop my shelves. I took a moment to clean the dust and sweep up rubbish on the floor, including the tossed carton of bug juice I had used to enter the Nightosphere, so many years ago. No more. I won’t be doing any of that occult stuff anymore. </p><p>The sun peered in through the tall windows, and I whistled as I walked through the castle, taking note of what needed repair. Sure there was a lot of disrepair, and even some of the plants had overgrown and taken over the halls, making it feel like a jungle at times. Still, returning to my duties felt good. That is until I passed by the infirmary. </p><p>“Good morning, Peppermint Butler,” Doctor Princess was standing there, smiling brightly and looking lovely. She wasn’t alone. There was a guy next to her with a rectangle shaped head, wearing a dark cloak and hat. “This is my fiancé , Peacemaster.”</p><p>“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Butler.” he said, going to shake my hand, “I’ve heard so much about you.”</p><p>As I muttered some kind of greeting, I glanced over at DP. She was holding a little cloth bag. “I had forgot my lunch at home, so Peacemaster brought it for me.”</p><p>I politely shook his hand. It was a firm handshake. “Nice to meet you -- um, what was it again?”</p><p>“Peacemaster.”  </p><p>“Seriously, that’s your name?”</p><p>“Peps!” DP interrupted, shooting me a look that warned me not to make a joke or laugh. I paused to look him over.  He was the complete opposite of Mannish Man. No gyrating muscles, no furry grin, no bolstering laugh. He seemed a bit ordinary, and eager, and nice. I hated him instantly.</p><p>“Good morning. Sorry I’m late...” said a muffled voice. The Princess stood in the doorway, stifling a yawn. I could tell she hadn’t any sleep, like the night before. Was she up late doing science again? Or was she thinking about the clock running out and everything coming to an end? Or--?</p><p>“G'morning, your highness. It’s quite alright.” Doctor Princess replied. She then patted whatshisface on the shoulder, ”Thanks again, honey. I have to get to work, but I’ll see you later tonight.” </p><p>He grinned and waved at us as he left. I refrained from saying anything snarky and instead turned my attention to PB and DP. “Would you like some tea or coffee?” I offered, rolling up my sleeves.</p><p>“Some caffeine would be nice.” the Princess mumbled while moving to sit down on one of the beds. She was wearing an old sweater and jeans. Casual Princess was a rare sight for anyone.</p><p>“Decaf,” Doctor Princess interjected, “I’m going to take your blood pressure and I don’t want it off the charts. Besides, the last time you’ve had a medical exam was like 6 months ago. We’re going to be thorough today with tests. Your highness, please change into this gown.”</p><p>PB sighed as she caught the blue and white hospital gown which was tossed at her. “Fine, fine. Peps, can you give us a moment?”</p><p>I nodded and left the infirmary. As I made my way down to the kitchen, I thought about how much things were changed. Not just the castle, which seemed in shambles, but also the Princess’s demeanor. She seemed a bit more impatient and ill-tempered, bitter even. It was as if the light in her had gone out. And I knew I was part of the reason for that. </p><p>“What are you going to do about it?” I asked my reflection in the mirror hanging in the hallway. 10 years have passed since that day I made a deal with the ruler of the Nightosphere, betrayed my friends and the princess. 10 years, I tried to get rid of Marceline the Vampire Queen, even though she was our friend, even knowing how much the Princess loved her. I’d made such a mess and here I was, back after all this time. And the Princess had forgiven me, just like that.</p><p>When I returned with a tray of decaf coffee, fruits, and snacks, I ran into Doctor Princess in the hallway holding an umbrella. “I got to run. We got a call of a medical emergency. A four-car pile up in town square. I’ll be back later to complete the Princess’ medical tests. Can you keep her company for a bit? She seems to be out of sorts.” </p><p>“Sure, Good luck.” I replied. She smiled and touched my cheek briefly as she walked past me. Blinking a little I watched her leave before entering the infirmary. What was that all about? But quickly my thoughts returned to the Princess. I could see her sitting in the bed, still in a gown. She was staring out the window with an uneasy look on her face. “Milady, are you okay?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” she replied, still concentrating outside. The skies were no longer sunny and it had started to rain all of a sudden, the raindrops hitting the window glass persistently. “I guess I can’t stop thinking about the ticking clock of pending death that's approaching me. To be exact - 4 Months and 3 weeks (or 141 days).”</p><p>“You’re counting the days?” I asked, setting the tray down and taking a seat by her bedside. I proceeded to pour two cups of decaf and offered one of them to her. “Tell me more about the witch, Maja.”</p><p>The Princess sipped her coffee, eyes still fixated outside as if she was watching for something to come crashing at us from the distance. “Maja the sky witch's powerful. She told me she was the one who was launching attacks on the kingdom over the years, and was growing tired that we still hadn't figured out it was her. She said she'd return here to avenge the deaths of her twelve sons. Which in the Land of Ooo, avenging the murders of your children is perfectly legal.” </p><p>“You seem unusually calm about this…”</p><p>“I told you, Peps, I’ve come to terms with it.”  </p><p> “What about putting up a fight? I mean, what happened to the Rattleball boys?”</p><p>“Well, after I met with Maja, I decided to launch an investigation on just how brutal the Rattleballs were. And yeah, it was pretty brutal. Not only did they tear the Bathboys and any criminals in the Candy Kingdom apart, they were tearing each other apart. I uncovered an entire underground fight club where the Rattlebals were killing each other just for sport. It would be only a matter of time would they turn on innocents and start committing the crimes themselves, so I had them all destroyed.”</p><p>“Wow. Okay, but the Gumball Guardians, what happened to them?”</p><p>“I sent them on a vision quest. I thought getting an upgrade and sending them on life journey thingee would help them reach another level. After all, I can't just have them protect the kingdom because they view me as their mother. They need some kind of higher calling y’know. Besides if I wasn’t here anymore, I would want them to continue protecting the candy people regardless..."</p><p>I let out a breath and lowered my eyes. “Princess, I don't want to think about you not being here.”</p><p>There was a heavy pause. I could feel her eyes had shifted onto me, and there was a little laughter in her voice. “Oh Peps, sorry to be a bummer, but it’s the truth. I’m not immortal, and someday whether I like it or not, I’m gonna kick the bucket like everyone else. Besides, maybe I’m getting what's coming for me. I created the Rattleballs that murdered Maja’s sons. It’s like how I made the Gumball Guardians who pushed Shoko into the radioactive river…” </p><p>She stopped and leaned her chin onto her hand with this forlorn look on her face. I could tell she was thinking about Shoko. It’s been a while since the last time I had heard that name, and since the Princess had brought her up. I nervously fiddled with the hem of my sleeve and thought about how to break the silence. And then it dawned on me. </p><p>“It’s like the Zanoits!” I exclaimed, while snapping my fingers. This got the Princess’ attention and she turned towards me. “Every year, the Zanoits have to kill the Plantoids, or otherwise be killed by its mellotoxins. It’s a necessary carnage.” </p><p>She looked surprised for a moment, and then shot me a bright smile. “Peps, you read my OOOS Science Journal entry!”</p><p>“No, Princess, I read your diary.” I replied, causing her to burst out laughing. It has been so long since I’d seen her laugh or smile. </p><p>“Was it pretty ridiculous?” she asked as we had another serving of decaf coffee. </p><p>“No, very informative. I mean, you’ve changed a lot. You were so obsessed with Ms Abadeer for the longest time, and now you two can’t stand being in the same room with each other.” </p><p>“I admit, I was pretty naïve when I met Marceline. I thought she was a badass and really cool. I wanted to learn all about her, and be with her all the time.. There was even a part of me that wanted to be like her. Things were really simple back then.”</p><p>“I’m sorry it’s all changed now. I feel like  I’m responsible for messing everything up.”</p><p>“No, it’s not your fault.” she said, this time catching me by surprise, “Sure you made a mess, but it wasn’t your fault that all this happened. Back then, I was a reckless kid who didn’t think about the consequences of my actions. I mean, I am the Princess of this kingdom, and I let my feelings and desires get in the way of my responsibilities. Not to mention, I had put Marceline up on this pedestal, and didn’t leave room for her to be a regular person. It’s my own fault things turned out this way.”</p><p>“Princess,” I asked as I saw her eyes fill with tears, “You miss her, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah, I miss her…” she said, laughing a little as she tried to wipe her eyes, “Just like how I miss my childhood… But I can’t be a kid anymore. There’s no time for that...” </p><p>I sat there quietly and watched her cry. It was a sincere sight. I don’t think the Princess would ever cry in front of anyone. Not certainly any of the other princesses or any of the candy citizens. I wondered if she ever cried in front of Marceline the Vampire Queen, but I doubt it. I think she would want Ms Abadeer to always remember her smiling. </p><p>“It must be lonely to be the leader. No one there to cry with…”  </p><p>“But you’re here, Peps.” </p><p>We looked at each other and shared a smile. It was true. I will be there until the end, during her times of triumph and her darkest moments. I would also be willing to die for her, if given the chance. Loyal to a fault. </p><p>As the rain continued outside, we talked together on a range of topics for the next few hours while waiting for Doctor Princess to return. She asked me about my life in Wizard City, and I asked her about the happenings in the Candy Kingdom before she had hid herself away. </p><p>“So, Doctor Princess and Peacemaster?” she asked, sounding all snarky, “What the heck, huh? Where’d she find this tool??”</p><p>“Yeah, I think they met on a dating website or whatevs. He kind of reminds me of a boring version of Starchy. Glob rest his soul!”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry! I made a brand new Starchy! I mean, Starchy 2.0 is much more proficient at his gravedigging role.” </p><p>“No ways! You made a new Starchy! But in all seriousness, Princess, we really need to work on your image. Everyone thinks you’re a mad scientist or a scary dictator. They think the Candy Kingdom has fallen into the dark ages. Let’s throw a party and remind them that we are fun, sweet people they should be friends with!”</p><p>“I dunno. I don’t really feel like partying these days.”</p><p>“Come on! It’ll be good to reconnect with the Candy people and the other princesses. It’ll help you build back up your popularity and your alliances. We’re going to need all the help we can get if we are going to stand a chance against a powerful witch and a mind-controlled army.”</p><p>“O-Okay, Fine. As long as I can mix in some science stuff somehow.”</p><p>“I’m sure you can do science stuff. But it can be like a Candy Prom with live music and dancing, or something like that.” I paused to look at my watch. “Oh man, it’s already late in the afternoon and we still haven’t had lunch! Where has the time gone!” </p><p>I got up to move towards the door, but the Princess reached out and grabbed me by the hand. “Peps,” she said quietly, causing me to turn back. Her eyes were hiding in her hair but I could hear it in her voice. “I… I’m scared.”</p><p>“I know,”</p><p>“Please don’t tell anyone.”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>She looked me intently for a moment before releasing my hand. “Good. And one more thing…”.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Please, please, please get rid of that moustache.” she cried, making motions around her upper lip, “ It looks like an old man moustache. I can’t be having my Butler look like an old man!”</p><p>I let out a hearty laugh. I also hadn’t laughed in such a long time.  “Yes, yes, Milady!”</p><p>Anything for you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Candy Prom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PB throws a disastrous party</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 DAYS UNTIL CANDY PROM...</p><p>I had no problem shaving the moustache. Planning a prom at the Candy Kingdom was another story. Not only was the castle trashed, but convincing people from all Ooo to attend would take some special skills, especially given PB’s current reputation. We needed a major attraction, something that would draw people in.</p><p>“What if we asked Ms Abadeer to perform, like I dunno, a unplugged performance?”</p><p>We stood in her lab and I was going over planning with her. Instead of worrying about rsvps (which were low), the Princess was busying herself with a project for the science portion of the program. She even seemed uninterested when I had just told her of the rumor we heard from LSP that the other princesses were having movie nights without inviting her. The last film they saw “Carrie” which I knew was on her movie bucket list. She acted like she didn’t care. She played it cool and continued on with science. Seemed believable. What did seem to send her into a mood was the mere mention of Marceline the Vampire Queen.</p><p>“Peps, for the last time, we’re not asking Marceline for any help!”</p><p>PB turned back to her beakers, but this time instead of handling with care she accidentally knocked over the one with the orange liquid. She stood there for a moment, staring at the split formula on the ground, just like staring into the abyss of her former life.</p><p>“ARGHHH! I’ve been working on that ALL DAY!” she exclaimed, gripping at her hair and kneeling down. “Pudding. I need some pudding so I can think better!”</p><p>“Yes, yes! Right away!”</p><p>PB’s quickness to anger was something new to me. The only thing that seemed to calm her down was pudding. The only thing was that I found out her pudding reserve had been ransacked by vandals, so PB sent me on a mission for more pudding on a Squeezie Mart run. When I got there I noticed a certain gang of ghosts and none other than Ms Ababeer hanging outside.</p><p>“Nice company you keep. I see you picked up where you left off,” I said glaring in her direction.</p><p>“Hey, if you can’t beat them, join them?” she said with a toothy grin, “What are you doing up late, Pepbut? Bonnie needs some pudding or something?”</p><p>“N-NO, I came for other stuff…” I stammered. I could tell she saw right through me though, so I changed the subject to avoid her smug eyes. “Now that you’re here, I was wondering if you were still doing that music thing..”</p><p>This seemed to perk her interest and she floated over to me. “You mean like playing a gig? ”</p><p>“Yes, you see, her highness is hosting an event to higher her ratings. I really don’t think anyone’s gonna show unless we have something cool to draw folks in, something cool like you!”</p><p>“Well, I did work on some new songs while I was in the Nightosphere. But I don’t know. You sure she even wants me to be around??”</p><p>“Come on, it’ll be like old times. You can totally rock!”</p><p>It was then an empty soda can hit me in the head. The ghosts were laughing in our direction.”What a loser! Marceline, why are you talking to him? He’s just one of those candy nerds, you can’t possibly be friends!”</p><p>I looked to Ms Abadeer but she crossed her arms and turned away. “I have no friends.” she said coldly.</p><p>Wendy the head ghost pointed at her. “I thought we were friends! Now, throw some garbage at him like a good friend does, or we’ll suck your brains out!”</p><p>“Whatever, Wendy. I ain’t going to do your dirty work.”</p><p>“Don’t get smart with us! You know you can’t beat us! Ghosts trump vampires!”</p><p>“Hey you ruffians, leave her alone!" I yelled, charging up my magic powers. "If you want to pick a fight, I’m right here!” Unfortunately they were faster than I thought, or I was just rusty. Next thing I knew they were holding me down and beating the crap out of me. And then Wendy sucked my brains. And then I passed out.</p><p>2 DAYS UNTIL CANDY PROM...</p><p>I woke up in the infirmary. Nurse Poundcake was at my bedside. “Where’s Doctor Princess?” I asked weakly.</p><p>“Sheesh, nice to see you too.” Nurse Pound Cake grumbled, going to put her hand on my forehead, “Don’t get up. You were hurt pretty badly.”</p><p>“Last thing I remember was being jumped by some ghosts. How did I end up here?”</p><p>“Not sure. We found you at the gate. Banana guards brought you in. We went to let the Princess know, but found her asleep in her lab. I really wish she wouldn’t do that. It’s so drafty in there.. At any rate, we need to monitor you tonight. I’ll be right back with some more blankets.”</p><p>As I heard Nurse Poundcake walk out and the door close, I laid my head back down. “Thank you.” I said tiredly, “I know you’re here, by the way.”</p><p>Ms Abadeer became visible at the other side of my bedside. “How did you know?”</p><p>“I smelled a dingbat nearby.”</p><p>“Heh, served me right. And I am sorry for not jumping in right away. Just be lucky I got us out of there right in time. And, also…” She reached into her pocket and handed me a tub of pudding. “It’s a little room temperature, but Bonnie would eat it anyways.”</p><p>“I know you want to get back in favor with the Princess. Put aside this petty fight and help her out. She’ll start to open up to you again.”</p><p>“Peps, I don’t know...” she sighed and looked up at the ceiling,, “I want to make it right, but I feel like no matter what I do, I just tick her off! I’m like a big screw-up! So why try?”</p><p>“You’re not a screw-up. PB is just going through it. I mean, some witch showed up and told her that she’s going to kill her. I’d be pretty messed up too. And right now she feels guilty, and all alone…” I said trying to pull myself up by grabbing onto her arm. I almost slipped but she steadied me up with her other arm. “She needs you at her side.”</p><p>Ms Abadeer didn’t say anything. She just shook her head and moved away. Soon she vanished before my eyes.</p><p>“Ms Abadeer!” I called out, “Don’t run away! We’re your friends… we’re supposed to be friends…” But no answer came. I sighed and laid back down onto my pillow. Glommit. Some things never change.</p><p>1 DAY UNTIL CANDY PROM...</p><p>After recovering for a day, I knew I had to get out of bed to finish preparations for the big day. Most importantly, I needed a date. I hadn’t thought about it until I overheard Lumpy Space Princess in the hallway.</p><p>“You can’t show up to the Prom alone like a loser, PB! You gotta bring a Hot Boy!”</p><p>“Boys are not my area. Science is.” the Princess mumbled, trying to walk away from the purple lump, but LSP floated in front of her, “Look, I don’t have time for this. I have my project to finish.”</p><p>“Seriously, PB! The whole point of Proms is to bring a hot date and make all of your exes jealous!”</p><p>That’s not the point! I muttered to myself. Or is it? All this time I had thought Candy Prom would be a great way to bring back some of our allies and rebuild rapport with the kingdom’s citizens. I didn’t think about the dual purpose it could serve. Just the thought about seeing Doctor Princess being there with her fiance, Peace-whatever, made my blood boil. I couldn’t show up alone, like a loser. The only problem was that I didn’t have anyone to ask.</p><p>“Excuse me,” a voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned to see a small, yellow elephant holding a couple of steaming pies with her trunk. “These were ordered for the prom tomorrow.”</p><p>“Hi Tree Trunks. Say, what are you doing tomorrow night?”</p><p>“Peppermint Butler, if you are asking me on a date, I must decline. No offense, but I have no intention of dating a mint who blindly spends all day kissing the Princess’ sweet buns and worshipping her like a false idol.”</p><p>“No offense taken. But I assure you, I do not kiss her majesty’s buns nor do I worship her. It’s my job.”</p><p>“Please, give me a break. There is no way that this is just “a job” to you.” she said, shoving the pies into my hands, “Be a dear and take these.”</p><p>“Sure, sure, but I still need a date to the Prom. It’s not because I like you or anything, TT, but I really need to make someone jealous.”</p><p>“Oh!! Why didn’t you say so!” she exclaimed, “This is perfect! I need to make all my exes jealous too! Pick me up at 6pm, Peppermint Butler!”</p><p>“Actually, can we just meet here in the grand hall?”</p><p>0 DAYS UNTIL CANDY PROM...</p><p>To be real, holding a dance party in the middle of autumn may have not been a good idea. Outside there was a full moon and a chill in the air. Part of me worried about wherewolves or even ghosts showing up. “We seriously need to beef up security,” I told the banana guards.</p><p>“W-What are we supposed to do if enemies do show up?!”</p><p>I face palmed. There was no way these guys would be any form of defense against anything. Lady Rainicorn floated by us. ” 걱정 하지마세요. 나는 너를 얻었다.”</p><p>“Thanks, Lady.” said the Princess as she walked next to us. She was wearing a white gown and looked absolutely stunning. So stunning I froze. “Peps, are we ready to open the doors?” I nodded. We were as ready as we can be. We had spent all day hanging lights from the ceiling and installing a giant disco ball. Hitting the switch, it looked like a night sky above us.</p><p>“Wowwowow, it’s so super romantic! Gurrrl, you pulled out all the stops!” Lumpy Space Princess cried, “I can’t wait to dance with my boyfriend Brad and everyone to get super jealous of our one and only true love!”</p><p>LSP, Lady Rainicorn, and PB continued to chat as I watched as the guests start to flood the grand hall. Most of them had dates, someone to hold hands with, someone to dance with. I looked over at Party Pat and gave him a wink to start up the music.</p><p>“Peppermint!!” said a voice. I turned to see my old roommate, Abracadaniel, wearing a tuxedo, “Good to see you! You’re looking well! What’s it like to be back?”</p><p>“It’s okay. Although I do miss the old flat. How’s Wizard City treating you?”</p><p>“To be honest, weird stuff has been happening. People are disappearing. It’s all over the news, like ten wizards already... And then last week I saw the Ice King in the street yelling at the top of his lungs that he was next...”</p><p>“Uh-huh…” I was only half listening as I saw Doctor Princess enter the grand hall with whatshisface. My heart sank. She looked so happy, and beautiful. “I’m such an idiot.” I said quietly under my breath as I watched them walk across the room.</p><p>“What was that?” Abracadaniel asked leaning in.</p><p>“N-Nothing. I gotta go check on the punch.” I was out of it for sure. Tonight was about getting us back on track to being one of the most formidable kingdoms in Ooo. But I don’t know, all of a sudden my confidence was flying out the window. I could see the other princesses chatting amongst themselves, whispering, and judging us.</p><p>“Princess, are you ready to do your big speech?” I asked her, returning with a tray of punch.</p><p>PB shrugged, “I guess. Can we skip right to that now? That way I can do the science demonstration I have planned and go to bed early tonight.”</p><p>“No, we should be mingling and meeting the denizens and other princesses, remember?”</p><p>“Fine. But give me these.” She proceeded to gulp down two goblets of punch. She then walked over to the other princesses who were on the other side of the room. “Hey guys, long time no see!”</p><p>Wildberry Princess avoided eye contact, while Ghost Princess quickly shoved cheesepuffs into her mouth. “PB thanks for the invite.” Muscle Princess said kicking at the floor, “Yeah it’s been a while!”</p><p>“So…” PB looked side to side, “What’s new? See any good movies lately?”</p><p>Breakfast Princess cut in. “Look, we all know this is awkward. What do you want us to say, wow you’re a bloodthirsty warrior princess now, Congrats. Not sure we can hang with you, Bubblegum.”</p><p>“Hey, not all the rumors are true. I’m still pretty chill. I swear, I’m chill!”</p><p>“I dunno. You’re kind of freaking me out a little.” Slime Princess replied, “I mean, your own citizens seem afraid of you. I mean every time you go to one side of the room, they move to the other side.”</p><p>“Oh I didn’t notice that until you pointed that out… But hey I’ve changed. I’m not as bloodthirsty as you think.”</p><p>“We can’t be too sure about that.” Breakfast Princess said, gesturing to the others, “Let’s go dance, Ladies.”</p><p>As the princesses left PB to go to the dance floor, I wanted to go and comfort her or give some words of encouragement, but I was quickly distracted by Doctor Princess, who showed up next to me. “H-Hi…You look amazing.”</p><p>“Thanks Peps. You’re looking better. Glad you lost the moustache.” she said, grinning at me and holding out her hand, “Say, do you want to dance?”</p><p>“What about, you know, what's his face?”</p><p>“Peacemaster? I asked him and he’s okay with it.” she said. I looked over her shoulder to see the guy waving in our direction. “He’s a real good sport. Never gets jealous or anything.”</p><p>I frowned. “Ohh what.. he doesn’t?”</p><p>“Come on, Peps! One dance!”</p><p>“Fine!”</p><p>The two of us walked to the dancefloor, hand and hand. Honestly, I was poo brained. How could it be that a lowly butler such as I would be able to dance with someone like her? It all seemed too good to be true. Party Pat had put on a slow track.</p><p>
  <em>Come rest your bones next to me</em><br/>
<em>And toss all your thoughts to the sea</em><br/>
<em>I'll pull up each of our anchors</em><br/>
<em>So we can get lost, you and me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My heart is buried in Venice</em><br/>
<em>Hidden beneath all my worries and doubts</em><br/>
<em>My heart is buried in Venice</em><br/>
<em>Waiting for someone to take it home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even when you try to hide it</em><br/>
<em>A smile creeps out from your teeth</em><br/>
<em>I never thought that I would have to say I'm sorry</em><br/>
<em>For anyone but me</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Now my heart is buried in Venice</em><br/>
<em>Waiting for someone to take it home</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
<p></p><div class="ujudUb u7wWjf"><p>
      <em>Say, say what you mean</em><br/>
<em>Tell me the truth or tell me you're through</em><br/>
<em>Don't leave me to breathe</em><br/>
<em>Don't leave me to bleed</em><br/>
<em>For someone who chose to leave me be</em>
    </p></div></div><p>Staring into her eyes, it seemed like a dream. I was about to say something, anything really, when Tree Trunks showed up. “Peppermint Butler, you’ve been ignoring me all night. And here I find you dancing with another girl!”</p><p>“W-Wait this isn’t what it looks...!” I stammered, backing away from Doctor Princess. It was then that Tree Trunks threw her drink at me. “What the heck, TT!?”</p><p>“You are absolutely the worst date ever!” TT said, running away crying.</p><p>DP gave me a nudge on the shoulder. “You heartbreak, Peps. Better go and check up on your date.” I watched her walk away, back towards Peacemaster.</p><p>
  <em>My heart is buried in Venice</em><br/>
<em>Waitin' for someone to take it</em><br/>
<em>Home</em>
</p><p>The song finished. Feeling miserable, I went out to the balcony. PB was there leaning against the railing. “Hey Pep, needed some air too?”</p><p>“Yeah, “ I said quietly, still dripping from TT’s drink and the image of DP with that guy still burned in my memory. “Tonight really bites...”</p><p>“No kidding. Everyone’s treating me like I’m plock dumps.”</p><p>“Let’s just get this night over with.” I replied as she handed me a goblet of punch. I quickly downed it. “Are you ready for a little science?”</p><p>“Always.” she grinned and followed me back inside. I motioned for Party Pat to cut the music and PB took to the microphone. “Everyone, thank you for returning to the Candy Kingdom and spending time here in the castle. This is the first Candy Prom we’ve ever had. And to celebrate this I have a little treat for you. Because I’m not as bad as you think I am. I want you all to consider giving me a second chance. That’s all I’m asking.”</p><p>There was a snicker in the audience. I couldn’t see who it was, but next thing I knew a bucket full of red liquid dumped onto the Princess, all over her hair and her white dress. Was that pig’s blood? It felt like a scene in a horror movie. “Princess..! Are you okay?” I cried rushing towards her. She was glaring at those in the audience. Some looked horrified, others couldn’t help but laugh. Time seemed to have stopped.</p><p>“ENJOY THE SHOW!” she exclaimed, taking out a remote control and hitting the button. Without warning fireworks started to erupt inside the grand hall. At first it was beautiful and people started to watch it, but then the flares and falling debrisstarted to hit some people. It looked like shooting stars. Before you know it the crowd started screaming and rushing for the exits chaotically. PB laughed and continued to hit the button repeatedly setting off more and more fireworks.</p><p>“PB!!” I called, but my voice was drowned out by the screams. In the corner of my eye I saw LSP down the punchbowl before escaping out the window. I saw Breakfast Princess get trampled on before being grabbed by Muscle Princess who dragged outside. Covering my face, I knew that Candy Prom turned out to be a disaster. Or perhaps that was exactly the way that the Princess wanted it. As the guests fled the scene, PB stood there, fists at her sides, the glare still shining in her eyes.</p><p>“Give me a moment, Peps.”</p><p>I nodded and she walked towards the balcony. I decided to give her exactly 10 minutes before trying again. I started to walk towards the balcony. I was caught off guard by a familiar laugh and quickly hid in the curtain. “This new look looks good on you, Bonnie!”</p><p>“Don’t. I’m having a terrible night. I think they dumped pig’s blood on me! It’s so gross!”</p><p>“Stay still, Princess, I got this.” Ms Abadeer proceeded to drink the red from the blood, but PB remained wet. “Ugh, that didn't taste as good as I thought it would.” she muttered, tapping her stomach. Wearing a gray sweatshirt, ripped jeans, and black chucks, she pulled off her blue scarf and handed it to PB, “Here, use this to dry yourself off so you don't catch cold.”</p><p>“What are you even doing here?”</p><p>“Right, right, ‘cuz somebody forgot to invite me to their stupid Candy Prom! Seemed like it was a blast!”</p><p>“Look, I don’t want to argue with you. I’m so tired, Marceline. Please, can you just leave me alone...”</p><p>“Fine! I’m out!” the Vampire Queen snapped back. She flew towards the edge of the balcony and was about to take off into the night sky, but she stopped herself, her hand gripping on the railing. “... let's stop this fighting.”</p><p>PB didn’t say anything, and turned away gripping at the scarf. Ms Abadeer flew around to face her.</p><p>“Bonnie, I’m sorry.. I’m sorry I always cut and run away when things get difficult! I’m sorry I’m not perfect! I’m sorry I get scared! And I hate that part of me that gets scared! I’m sorry I didn’t say I’m sorry sooner for all the messed up things I did… But I’m not going to leave you to face the witch alone. I’m not leaving you okay! I’ll do whatever it takes to make it up to you! Whatever you want!!”</p><p>Ms Abadeer stopped yelling, and despite her flusteredness, brought herself to finally take a look at PB. The Princess just stared back at her, still processing everything she had just heard. When she was done, she dropped the scarf onto the floor and reached for both of her hands. “Go out with me.”</p><p>Ms Abadeer’s eyes widened. “Whaaat?”</p><p>“You heard me. I don’t know if I’m going to make it out alive with this battle with Maja. I’ve pretty much got a 50/50 chance. But I don’t want to die with any regrets, so let’s put this bad blood behind us and go and have some fun together while we still can. I mean, like a real date. Take me out to dinner or something. That’s all I really want... is to be with you.”</p><p>Ms Abadeer was blushing. “B-Bonnie...!”</p><p>“Well??” PB asked, releasing her hands and crossing her arms, “What do you say, Marcy?”</p><p>Ms Abadeer was blushing even harder, but now grinning ear to ear. “Yes, of course!!”</p><p>PB smiled and her cheeks were also pinker. “Okay then!”</p><p>Under the full moon and the autumn night sky, the Princess and Marceline the Vampire Queen made up and started to date. Even though the Candy Prom was a total disaster and none of our goals were achieved, something good seemed to have come from it after all. At least that’s what I thought while I hid in the curtain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>recently watched the movie "carrie" which kind of inspired this chapter. also, song is "my heart is buried in venice." by ricky montgomery, which I listened to while writing this. sorry it's taken me a while to pick up again. the cold really does a number on my joints and this is a sad season for me. but i'll keep moving forward!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Same, but different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>P-Bubs and Marcy are dating.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was after midnight, the moon’s light seemed to shine into the quiet infirmary. The Princess was lying in there, miserably staring at the ceiling. She was at perhaps her lowest, and her sorest. This morning’s explosion in her lab had knocked her off her feet and she not only had burns along her arms and legs, but also a head injury. Sighing, she closed her eyes for the moment, settling into her loneliness during the quiet of the night.</p><p>There was a sound coming from the window. It was the familiar sound, quiet breathing and stealth like movements of an invisible visitor. A smile curled on the Princess’s face as she could feel the presence grow ever closer until it was standing at her bedside. It had been years, and honestly she wasn’t sure how she would feel if she ever saw the Vampire Queen again. But in that moment, she felt nothing but relief and joy as hot tears began to fall from her eyes.</p><p>“Marceline?” </p><p>Her eyes flew open when her hands grabbed her by the throat. “Hello your highness,” a warped voice cackled and she saw the owner of it; a woman with green skin and intense yellow eyes. “Make a noise and I’ll kill you like you killed my sons!”</p><p>“She got me when I was at my weakest.” PB sighed, as we sat outside in the courtyard having coffee. The Princess was recounting her first meeting with Maja the Sky Witch, as it had been hard to bring up that fateful night in the infirmary so many months ago. “I was missing Marceline so much and feeling sorry for myself that I let my guard down. I couldn’t even tell the difference of an intruder in the castle, let alone be able to defend myself.”</p><p>“Don’t be so hard on yourself Princess. You were gravely injured that day, but next time this witch shows her face here again, you will be able to show her who’s boss.” I said, polishing the rest of my cup, “Also, I have requested Abracadaniel to work with the Wizard City council to investigate everything about this certain Maja, her whereabouts, her weaknesses, etc. We will be ready for her next time.”</p><p>This seemed to relax her a little and she smiled in my direction. “Thank you, Peps. I’m so glad you’re back. I was pretty lost without you here.”</p><p>“Heh, I was pretty lost myself for the last few years. But I’m back and I swear I won’t let you down, Prubs.” I paused to take out my pocket watch. It was half past three in the afternoon. “Well you have a few hours before sundown to get ready. Are you nervous?”</p><p>“A little bit, and excited” PB replied, leaning against her arms on the table, “I mean, the only date I’ve ever been on was with Old Mr. Cream Puff. But this time it’s different. I mean, it’s Marceline.”</p><p>“Yeah, who knew the thought that you might actually die could add the right amount of courage to ask out your longtime crush.”</p><p>The Princess laughed in spite of herself, but her blushing pink cheeks seemed to give her away. While she went off to get ready for her first date with Ms Abadeer, I cleared the table. Part of me was happy for her; I mean the Princess had been stressed and unable to sleep for many nights and this date had definitely put her in a good mood. Still...</p><p>“What’s the big deal about dating anyways,” I grumbled as I poured the leftover cold coffee into a potted plant, “It’s cool to be a loner.  I mean, nothing really changes.. Right? Hmph.“ But who was I kidding. Part of me was a little bit envious.</p><p>Despite the pending threats to the Candy Kingdom, today felt very peaceful. We had completely cleaned up the grand hall and sent apology letters to all of our guests who attended that disastrous Candy Prom. We did get a response back from Lump Space Princess, who wrote “Best Punch Ever.” But, diplomacy was the last thing on the Princess’ mind these days. She had insisted that we will win them back through other means and I shouldn’t worry so much. I don’t know, but I didn’t find it believable. It was almost as if PB wasn’t even trying. That maybe, just maybe she was considering to surrender. </p><p>“Hey, what’s up, Peps.” Ms Abadeer was surprisingly early. She was wearing a heavy brown coat, jeans, and sneakers. I was about to ask her where she was going to take the Princess, when PB entered the room, wearing a purple dress with a plaid blue shawl. I noticed she was wearing new laced up boots that gave her a little more height, and her shoulder length hair was wavier than usual. Which made sense, because she had spent all afternoon working it with the curling iron. Ms Abadeer was mesmerized. “Wow... Bonnie, you look good.” </p><p>PB laughed nervously and fiddled with her hair. “T-Thanks! You too, Marcy! So... where are you taking me?”</p><p>“It’s a surprise..” </p><p>“C-Cool…” </p><p>“AHEM.” I cleared my throat a few times more until they finally looked towards me. “Okay have a good time, you two, but remember the Princess needs to be home by midnight.”</p><p>PB blinked her eyes as I handed her keys and her purse. “What? So early, Peps!”</p><p>“We’re not going to repeat the mistakes of the past, remember? You have a meeting in the morning with Hot Dog Princess and other appointments following that. And you need to take better care of your health, so you need to get to bed earlier than usual so you can have a full night's sleep...” </p><p>Ms Abadeer chuckled. “Peppermint Butler, aren’t you a doting mother? But, worry not. I’ll be sure to get the Princess home by curfew. You can trust me.” She then took PB’s hand. “C’mon, Bon Bon, let’s go.” </p><p>I watched as she leapt up into the night sky, taking the Princess with her. They floated away until I didn’t see them anymore. Sighing, I went down the hallway towards the kitchen. What is that people do on dates anyways? What if this was all a big mistake? Could I really trust Marceline the Vampire Queen?</p><p>“I have no friends.” she had said at the Squeezie Mart. I remember seeing her face watching as I got my buns kicked by those ghosts. She did step in to get me out of there at the last minute, but there was still an uneasiness I had around her. </p><p>And the past. Her past. My understanding was that Ms Abadeer was the last and only vampire left in Ooo. According to the Princess, Ms Abadeer confessed to killing the rest of the vampires, including the famous and vicious Vampire King. I remember going to the cinema with Abracadaniel on free matinee Sundays in Wizard City, and we watched a documentary about the Vampire King. He had a face that resembled a lion's, scaled, reptilian hands, birdlike feet and a forked tongue like a snake. He looked so cool in a white suit, a red cape and a crown resembling the branches of a tree or bush. </p><p>“He kind of looks like a stop sign coming out of a loaf of bread.” Abracadaniel said. </p><p>“Shut up and hand over the popcorn.” I muttered in the movie theater.</p><p>I remember one year for the Wizard masquerade ball, I dressed up as the Vampire King (while Abacadaniel dressed up as a Sea Lard.) Needless to say we did not have dates, and no girl would talk to us at the Ball. However, ever since watching that documentary I had a newfound interest in Vampires. I had a million questions to ask Ms Abadeer, but I hadn’t figured out how to bring it up yet. Besides, the times we were in the room together, she only had eyes for the Princess. And now that they started dating, I felt like a third wheel, and now a doting mother.</p><p>“How was your date?” I asked the Princess as she arrived home. It was ten minutes before midnight. Ms Abadeer had kept her word. “What did you two do?”</p><p>PB’s face said it all. She was all flushed and happy and she looked like she had just stepped off a rollercoaster and had the rush of her life. “Oh Peps! It was wonderful! Marceline took me to this restaurant and we ate spaghetti and then we went to this park and played on the swings, and the slide and I fell off the monkey bars and scraped my knee, and we went to the water and saw glowing plankton! And she sang me this really cute song...!”</p><p>“Whoa, Ms Abaedeer went all out.” I said, noticing that PB was talking faster than usually, “So, did you two…?”</p><p>PB blinked at me. “Did we… what?”</p><p>“You know… that thing people do at the end of dates... kiss.”</p><p>“Oh yeah!” PB said, her face blushing even more, and holding up the back of her hand. “Right here! Marcy planted one right here!”</p><p>“No, I meant on the mouth.”</p><p>PB blinked at me again. “On the mouth? But... That’s… unsanitary.” </p><p>“Princess, when two people like each other, that’s what they do. They, you know, put their mouths together and kind of…” </p><p>PB quickly covered her ears, which were burning red. “Eww, no! That sounds so distasteful! No more!!” She swiftly ran down the hall, up the stairs and into her room. It was then I realized that her little to no experience with dating was far more serious than I had anticipated. My stomach started to churn with the thought of what evil deeds Marceline the Vampire Queen had in store for my Princess. </p><p>I hurried off to my room, grabbing pen and paper on my desk, and beginning  a string of correspondence between the two of us, sent by a candy courier. The back and forth between us lasted an entire week. </p><p>DEAR MS ABADEER, I KNOW NOT WHAT YOUR INTENTIONS BE WITH HER HIGHNESS, BUT I ASSURE YOU THAT IF ANY HARM WERE TO HAPPEN UPON MILADY, I WILL HOLD YOU RESPONSIBLE AND BELIEVE ME YOU DO NOT WANT TO GO THERE.<br/>
SINCERELY, P. BUTLER.</p><p>YO PEPBUT, RELAX. YOU KNOW ME. I WOULD, NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, EVER ALLOW ANY HARM TO COME TO BONNIBEL.YOU HAVE MY WORD.<br/>
SINCERELY, M</p><p>MS ABADEER, YOUR WORD IS AS GOOD AS MOLDY CHEESE IN A DRAWER. I DO NOT BELIEVE A WORD YOU SAY.<br/>
YOURS, P.B.</p><p>ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT? SERIOUSLY WHAT DO YOU THINK I’M GOING TO DO???<br/>
YOURS, M</p><p>MS ABADEER, I AM WELL AWARE OF WHAT HAPPENS ON “DATES.” I HAVE READ THE BOOKS. YOU CAN’T FOOL ME.<br/>
PB</p><p>LOL. WHAT BOOKS ARE THESE?! ARE THESE INSTRUCTIONAL BOOKS? MAY I BORROW? M</p><p>NO, THESE ARE NOT DIRTY BOOKS, MS ABADEER! HOW. DARE. YOU.<br/>
PB</p><p>WHO SAID ANYTHING DIRTY, PEPPERMINT BUTLER! GET YER MIND OUTTA THE GUTTER!<br/>
LATERZ, M</p><p>YOU ARE THE DIRTY ONE! I’VE SEEN HOW YOU LOOK AT THE PRINCESS, LIKE SOME HUNGRY ANIMAL.<br/>
PB</p><p>WOW, A HUNGRY ANIMAL? THAT’S HOW YOU SEE ME? FOR SHAME! YOU MISTAKEN MY LOVING LOOKS FOR HUNGER, BUT I SWEAR I’M NOT GOING TO EAT HER. WELL, I’LL BITE HER IF SHE LETS ME. LOL JK. M </p><p>YOU DISRESPECT HER HONOR AND I SWEAR I WILL COME FOR YOU PERSONALLY!<br/>
YOURS, PB.</p><p>YOU WANT TO TAKE ME ON? FINE, MEET ME IN THE CANDY GARDENS. SUNDOWN. LET’S GO, TOUGH GUY.<br/>
SINCERELY YOURS, M.</p><p>The Candy Courier, Cinnamon Bun collapsed on the floor in front of me as I read the last letter from Ms Abadeer. “Heyyy… Peppermint Butler, I can’t… anymore… run… Grasslands… treehouse… No more... deliveries… Ugghh…. I … die now...” </p><p>“Don’t worry, CB. I’m done with letters. I’m going to go face off with this ruffian once and for all.” I replied, putting on my red gloves and kicking down the chair out of my way. He didn’t hear me, as he had passed out from exhaustion. I stepped over him and walked out of my room, down the hallway, and outside into the courtyard. The sun was about to set. I turned towards the Banana Guards. “You guys better get out of here. It’s about to get crazy.”</p><p>“Yeah okay! Bye!” Banana Guards 21 and 45 replied, dropped their spears and walked away. </p><p>I waited a while, pacing back and forth. It was a beautiful sundown, and then it was night. I wondered if she was a no-show. I scoffed.  What a coward. Was she all bark and no bite? I was considering leaving my post and getting back inside, as it was getting colder. Then, I sneezed. </p><p>“Aw, what a cute sneeze.” I heard Ms Abadeer chuckle, but I didn’t see her.</p><p>“Show yourself!”</p><p>“No way. You’ll pop my head off with your magics, or turn me into a banana. Besides, I don’t get it. I thought we were good, Peppermint Butler. Why you so mad??” Ms Abadeer said. I could feel her presence nearby. So close I could reach out and grab her.  “OW WHAT THE BJORK!” she yelped as I grabbed her by the wrist and became visible. </p><p>“I am mad because you are acting so flippant about the Princess!” I exclaimed as she yanked her hand away. </p><p>“You know that’s not true! I won’t let anything happen to her! I flipping swear!”</p><p>“You swear!?”</p><p>“Yes! I swear!” Ms Abadeer was in my face now, inches away, so close I could feel her breath on my nose. “Trust me!!”</p><p>I knitted my eyebrows. “Uughhh, I don’t know! What if….!”</p><p>“What if, what if? Stuff changes, okay?! Tough cookies! Can’t some of it be good? Look, Peps,I’m not a bad guy! I’m just a gal who likes to have fun! And sure I’m hundreds of years old, and I’ve seen a lot of messed up stuff, but I promise I would never, never do anything to mess up Bonnie. Because... I love her.”</p><p>“You love her?”  </p><p>“Yeah, duh!” Ms Abadeer exclaimed, grabbing me by the collar, “Why do you think I keep hanging around here so much! Why do you think I gave in to my dad and worked at his awful company! Why do you think I came back here! I’m seriously in love with the Princess!”</p><p>“You are?” </p><p>We both turned our heads to see PB standing not too far away. Her face said it all. Pink hair flew into her eyes, which were shining and reflecting the light from fire torches on the castle wall. Her hands were nervously fiddling in front of her old worn sweater, an old habit she had whenever Ms Abadeer was near. </p><p>“I-I thought you were just having fun, you know going on dates with me because I asked you to. I didn’t actually think you were serious about me.”</p><p>“Bonnie…” Ms Abadeer said, dropping her hands away from my collar and turning towards her, “Of course I’m serious about you. I’m crazy about you! I have been for a long time!” She flew over and stared her in the eyes. “Are you crazy about me?”</p><p>“Yes I--” the Princess started to say, but Ms Abadeer cut her off with a kiss. On the mouth. </p><p>I helplessly opened my mouth to scream, but no noise came out. Ms Abadeer proceeded to kiss the Princess, her arms looping around her waist. The moment lasted a brutal minute, and she backed away to check up on PB who just stood there, hands still in nervously fiddling in front of her sweater, but eyes widened and face blushing a deep red. </p><p>“Oh…” She was all flustered, unable to make sentences, struggling to process what had just happened. “That’s… not… gross…” </p><p>Ms Abadeer laughed heartily, “I’m so glad it’s not gross!” She turned towards me. “See, Peppermint Butler. Not gross. Not a bad thing. People who like each other, date each other, kiss each other! You should try it sometime instead of being such a prude and nosy dillweed!!”</p><p>“YOU…!!” I angrily pointed at her, eyes flashing, “YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!!”</p><p>“Hey I’ll do it again to make my point!!” Ms Abadeer exclaimed, grabbing PB by the shoulders and puckering her lips, but PB held her back at arms length, “Huh??”</p><p>“Sorry, I think I need a moment to recover from the last one. That was a little intense for me.” PB laughed, her knees kind of giving way and Ms Abadeer catching her in her arms before she hit the ground. “Can we three go inside and watch a movie or something? I think I need to chill out for a sec.”</p><p>“Sure,” Ms Abadeer replied, carrying her and floating inside. She looked over her shoulder. “You heard her, Peps, she said us three. Let’s go!”</p><p>We three found our way to the den where the Princess had her movie screen set up. While I served up some hot cocoa for everyone, PB sat on the couch, her face and ears still a bright red, and Ms Abadeer searched the bin for a movie to watch. “Wanna do horror or comedy?”</p><p>“Horror!” PB and I said at the same time. </p><p>Ms Abadeer nodded and started to take out options. “Do you have anything with vampires?” I asked.</p><p>She gave me a look, but eventually shrugged her shoulders. “You have the choice between “Bloodthirst” and “Bite Me 2.””</p><p>“What ever happened to Bite Me 1?” I asked.</p><p>“LSP borrowed it and never returned it,” PB replied. </p><p>“Bloodthirst it is!” Ms Abadeer said, popping the VHS cassette into the player. She went on to turn off the lights and sit on the other side of the Princess on the couch. </p><p>Bloodthirst was a campy movie, and not scary at all. In fact, we laughed most of the time. I noticed midway through the movie that Ms Abadeer had reached out and held PB’s hand. I looked away, trying to concentrate on the screen. I then heard PB’s voice in my ear. “I’m so glad you’re here, Peps. I’m really happy I get to hang out with two of my most favorite people.” </p><p>“Yeah…” I replied, smiling a little. “Me too…” </p><p>The Princess was dating Ms Abadeer. It was something I was still getting used to. All in all, it wasn’t bad. It was just.. different. And yet, some things were still the same. And that was okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. All good things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peppermint Butler goes to a bar</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh, I just saw the Obsidian trailer come out... I'm so happy! I can't wait! I hope I can wrap up this up before it comes out. So I should be finished soon (most of it is done anyway, but it's hard for me to move in the Brr months). Also I saw this fan-made music video of Bubbline 【 tell me do you love me 】 sung by Ally Hills and Stevie Boebi.  It made my day so I had to include it. I mean PB does death match whistling, so it seemed pretty fitting. Yes we're nearing the end, but I've had fun! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was as if the sun was shining upon us on that afternoon. The Princess had invited all the residents to the Candy Kingdom over for a party. At first there was hesitancy from the candies, but slowly but surely they started to relax and help themselves to cake. Despite Marceline the Vampire Queen’s negative aversion to sunlight, she remained in good spirits, playing some tunes on her bass axe while floating around the room. All the curtains were drawn to prevent any light from hitting her, as to not burn her to a crisp. When all the guests had settled in, the Princess and the Vampire Queen went up to the front of the room.   </p><p>“Ahem, we have a special treat for you all.” Ms Abadeer said, switching out to a regular acoustic guitar, “We’ve been practicing this song together as a thank you for being awesome Candy people. You ready?” </p><p>The Princess looked nervous about her performance. “Yeah!” They shared a quick smile and Ms Abadeer began to play and PB led into song, alternating lines with her. </p><p>Do you like me in a dress?<br/>
I like you very best<br/>
But what if I was just a mess?<br/>
I'd still think I was blessed<br/>
Do you like me in the morning?<br/>
Darling I am yearning<br/>
At night, when I am toss and turning<br/>
My feet, my heart you're warming</p><p>As I listened to their sweet duet, I took note of the room. The candy citizens definitely were warming up to the Princess ever since she started dating Ms Abadeer. You'd think they’d be afraid of the daughter of a demon or a red-sucking vampire. But the candy citizens seemed to find her endearing. PB also started to become more and more lighthearted and relaxed in their time as a couple.</p><p>Do you like me when it's raining?<br/>
I like you night and daily<br/>
And will you stay when I am eighty?<br/>
You'll always be my baby</p><p>“Do you think they’ll get married??” asked Candy Citizen number 2. I shrugged. The Princess hadn’t shown interest on the topic. Romance and Relationships were not at the top of her to-do list. However, I suppose her time with Ms Abadeer seemed to be shifting her worldview, as just the other day I saw her in her study studying the rituals of lifelong mating amongst fire newts. </p><p>Do you like me in the evening?<br/>
You better be believing<br/>
I sometimes wonder if I'm dreaming<br/>
What is it that you're meaning?</p><p>Just then I noticed shadows peering through the curtains. We certainly were not alone. While PB did her whistle solo, I rushed over and climbed out the window to pursue the shadowy figures onto the ledge. When I confronted them, I was surprised to see their glowing green eyes. It had been a while since I have seen those eyes. I reached for the dagger strapped off my ankle and fired it at the intruders. In its dying breath it blasted me with a force that pushed me down. It was then that I lost my footing.</p><p>Tell me if it's true<br/>
Am I in love with you?<br/>
Tell me, do you love me too?</p><p> I was falling. Then the world went blank. Again.</p><p>“...Peps?”  </p><p>I woke up to see the Princess sitting next to me. The first thing I noticed was how exhausted she looked. I was pretty sure I had been broken up again, because I was back in the infirmary. “Princess… Where is everyone?”</p><p>“It’s just us. Everyone went home including the hospital staff. Marceline too.” she said softly. There was a pause. It was so quiet, just the sounds of our breathing. Her gaze was serious as she took my hand in hers. “How many times has it been since you’ve been broken up now?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Honestly I have lost count.”</p><p>“Peppermint Butler, you fell like 10 feet today. I was so afraid we couldn’t find all your pieces. I...!” she started but stopped herself. She seemed to be still searching for the right words. “I don’t want to risk your life for my sake any longer. It’s not like I can bring you back from the dead, you know.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I don’t mind getting broken up and scattered all over the place, it’s pretty fun actually.” I said, trying to laugh, but it hurt all too much. This only worried the Princess all the more. “Please... cheer up. I’ll be okay, I promise. I am sorry to have ruined the party. I’m sorry to have worried you...” </p><p>“Are you still in touch with Death?” she said suddenly. </p><p>“No, I haven’t seen or spoken to him since that night 10 years ago.” I replied, noticing that her tone had changed. “Princess…?”</p><p>“It’s nothing. I was just curious…” she replied. We were quiet again for a moment. I saw that her hands were still on mine. “Peps…”</p><p>“Yes milady?”</p><p>“Marceline said she will help me for the next few days, so don’t worry about a thing and concentrate on recovering, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” I replied, resting my head back down. </p><p>Sure enough, over the next few days, I focused on healing. PB would make it a habit to stop by in the morning and evenings. Often Ms Abadeer was with her. Now that I was out of commission for the time being, she stayed at the Princess’ side. She had even started to sleep at the castle, in the Princess’ room I presumed.</p><p>“How are things going?” I asked when they came by one evening. </p><p>“Marcy’s totally winning as being the best girlfriend in all of Ooo!”</p><p>I looked at Ms Abadeer who was standing stiffly next to her. “Hey winner, what the plum are you wearing?” I said, trying not to laugh. </p><p>She glared at me, in her pink waistcoat, white blouse with ruffle sleeves. “Say another word and I’ll kill you…” she grumbled, then turned to PB. “Ugh, Bonnie, this getup bites. And this tie thingee is too tight and extra sticky!”</p><p>“It’s called a cravate.” PB pointed out as Ms Abadeer tugged the blouse off and threw it on the floor, “Oh Marcy, that was tailormade…”</p><p>She stood in a black camisole, huffing and puffing, and looked like she might tear up the rest of the outfit. It was then we heard a weird ringtone that sounded like an organ playing, and she took out her phone from her pocket. ”Oh snap! We gotta go to the skate park tonight! There’s gonna be a wicked skate off between the foxes and the rabbits. Grab your jacket, we gotta go!”</p><p>PB frowned. “I’m actually kind of tired from all the meetings today. I wanted to stay in tonight…But, do you want to come by after and we can hang out..and maybe you could spend the night?”</p><p>“Can’t. I need to take Schwabl out tonight…” Ms Abadeer said, mid-texting someone back. She then floated over and put her arm around her girlfriend, pressing a quick kiss that was meant for her cheek but landed on her ear. “Let’s hang out another time. I gotta go.” </p><p>“Okay… Have fun.” </p><p>My recovery took a few more days, and I slowly started to return to strength and back to my duties. At the end of the week, I was able to make it to Colonel Candycorn’s office where I helped draw up images of the assassins' faces to send to the intelligence division of the Banana guard. On my way, I had to pass by the infirmary. </p><p>“Hey Peppermint Butler!” Dr Ice Cream said as I reluctantly walked by the doorway, “Doctor Princess isn’t here, in case you were wondering..”</p><p>“I wasn’t!” </p><p>Somehow I was able to go several days without running into Doctor Princess. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to see her, sure I did. I just wasn’t sure how to approach her. We hadn’t talked since Candy Prom.</p><p>“Princess,” I said, knocking at the door of her study. It was time for afternoon tea, so I had fixed together a tray with an assortment of tea and snacks to bring it to her. Before I could enter the room I stopped at the door hearing raised voices. “I said I don’t want to!”  </p><p>I stepped into the study and saw PB and Ms Abadeer facing each other. “Marceline, it’s okay,” PB said,  "you don’t have to meet them tonight..maybe another time. I mean, we could do something instead…” </p><p>“I was planning to go see the rematch at the skatepark. The Foxes are really mad they didn’t win the other night…”</p><p>“But it’s our 3-month anniversary!” </p><p>Ms Abadeer averted her eyes to the floor. “Hey, can we celebrate another time? I really need to get out and get some fresh air, you know. I’ve been cooped up all day in the castle and it’s been no-stop you know...”</p><p>“Oh, I see…” PB tried to hide her disappointment, but it was pretty apparent. </p><p>I paused from pouring tea and tossed a sugar cube in Ms Abadeer’s direction. She seemed to notice that I was trying to get her attention. She reacted by pulling off her teeshirt. “W-What are you doing?!” I exclaimed, “Keep your clothes on!” </p><p>“Dude relax, I’m wearing a tank top underneath. And…” Ms Abadeer handed her the tee shirt. “Happy anniversary!” </p><p>Blushing, PB held up the weird-looking rock shirt and stared at the image of two cake pops surrounded by a snake. “Thanks, Marceline. This is really kind of you.. I’ll, um, treasure this…”</p><p>“You didn’t even bother to wash or wrap it?” I angrily glared towards Ms Abadeer, who shoved me aside. </p><p>“Bonnie, tell me the truth-- do you think I'm a jerk for not wanting to meet your parents and your brother?”</p><p>She carefully folded the rock black teeshirt and placed it onto the desk. “Marcy. I don’t think you’re a jerk.” she said quietly, “If anyone’s a jerk, it’s me. I shouldn’t have tried to pressure you into doing things you didn’t want to do...”</p><p>Ms Abadaeer flew up to her and looked at her closely. It looked like she was trying to decide her next move. But after a moment of not saying or doing anything, she then laughed nervously. “H-Hey, don’t worry about it! Look, I better go. I don’t want to miss the rumble.”</p><p>“Have fun... Call me later?” </p><p>“Sure, Princess.” Ms Abadeer grinned and waved, then flew promptly away. </p><p>PB let out a sigh and joined me at the table. “Peppermint Butler, I need to work on some things in the lab, alone... Do you mind taking the night off?  Is that alright with you?”</p><p>She seemed more melancholy than usual. I mean it was their anniversary and I could imagine this wasn’t the way she wanted to spend it. Still I wanted to honor her requests. “Princess, I’m all right if you’re alright.”  </p><p>She turned towards me and forced a smile. “I’m all right, Peps. Really. Why don’t you go do something fun with your time off?”</p><p>A night off sounded lovely, but what would I do? I thought about it as I proceeded to clean up the table and take the dishes to the kitchen. “Maybe I could go see a movie, or take a walk…” I said out loud. </p><p>“Need some company?” said a voice. I looked up and saw Doctor Princess in the doorway. At that moment, I remembered why I was avoiding her. That certain pain in my chest I felt every time I saw her was back and I feared at any moment my heart was going to break or explode. “Hey Peps, I heard you had the rest of the day off.” </p><p>“PB told you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she said, holding up her phone, “You know, it’s been a while. I feel like the last time we’d talked was the prom..” </p><p>“Really, that was like months ago! I didn’t even notice!”  </p><p>“You aren’t avoiding me, by chance, Peppermint Butler?” Before I could answer, she walked over and tucked in her arm with mine and half pulling me along towards the door. “Come on, you owe me, and I’m cashing in on it today. Let’s go out and get a drink!”</p><p>I noticed that she was out of medical uniform and instead, she was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans, and heart shaped sunglasses over her regular glasses. I’m pretty sure she didn’t work today and had made her way to the castle to pick me up as soon as she got that text from PB. </p><p>“Fine,” I sighed, giving in. “Let’s go! It’s my treat!” </p><p>So, we went to the Candy Tavern, which was in the seedy part of the Candy Kingdom. It was crowded for a weeknight, full of town’s most questionable B-listers, and it was also karaoke night. We were about to get a table, when we noticed Ms Abadeer sitting in the corner of the bar, alone. “I thought you were going to some skatepark thing…What’s up with you?”</p><p>“Nothing.”  she replied, resting the asparagus of her bloody mary on her upper lip like a limp moustache. </p><p>While I ordered a couple of chocolate martinis, DP took the two bar stools next to her. “Better make those doubles. We’re going to be here for a bit…  Marceline, do you want to talk about it?”  </p><p>“No,” she grumbled, draining all of her red drink. DP and I glanced at each other then sipped our martinis quietly. Four drinks later, Ms Abadeer finally seemed ready to talk, or rather share in a shouting match with me. “All right I’m the worst! I chickened out today! I know! I know it’s just dinner! But you know what, we kind of just started dating and I’m not ready for this kind of stuff!”   </p><p>“Yeah you’re the worst! You skipped out on your own 3-month anniversary! PB was pretty sad when I left her in the castle! You jerk!!” </p><p>“Hey I feel bad, I do! But at the same time, I’m not sorry! Bonnie’’s so busy all the time with work! She wants to bring me along with her to all these conventions and dumb princess meetings! It all seems so important, and it’s all so boring! And so not my kind of thing!  I just feel out of place like I don’t belong!”</p><p>“What the heck are you talking about?? You belong at PB’s side!!”</p><p>“I’m not like you! My world doesn’t revolve around Bonnie, okay! There are things I still want to do, places I want to go! And I don’t know--- maybe I’m not cut out to being her girlfriend! Am I terrible for not wanting to be there every second!?”</p><p>DP cut in, before I was going to yell back, “Marceline, you’re not terrible. You’re just being honest.” She then turned to me, and patted me on the cheek. “Don’t mind him. He can get defensive when it’s his Princess we’re talking about, and he’s also a light weight.” </p><p>“I’m not lightweight!” I yelled, although my face was already rosy.  “I’m not a lightweight…” I muttered, going on to finish my other drink.</p><p>DP turned to Ms Abadeer. “Have you tried telling PB about this? You know, slowing things down or having some space?”</p><p>“No…“</p><p>“Give it a try. Being in a relationship takes communication and negotiating. I’m sure there’s a middle ground that the two of you can find.” Doctor Princess said, sipping another martini. She glanced up and looked in my direction. Maybe it was libations or the music, or something, but I couldn't help but admire her in that moment. I admired her freckles, her commentary, her sagely advice, her company. In that moment, she was my favorite princess in the whole of Ooo.</p><p>“Geez, how frustrating.” I sighed as the two of us walked out of the bar, many rounds later. “I can’t believe the Princess is dating such a brat!”</p><p>“Oh, don’t be so hard on her. I’m sure it’s difficult to date a monarch, let alone someone as high maintenance as Princess Bubblegum.”</p><p>“PB’s not high maintenance!!” </p><p>“Sure, Peps, sure. Keep telling yourself that.” she laughed, slapping me on the arm, “Look, sometimes, things just don’t work okay. Maybe it’s the timing, or maybe you want different things in life. Just because people love each other, doesn’t mean they end up together.”</p><p>“I suppose...” I said with a sigh. It was then I noticed that she had stopped walking. I turned back to see her standing in the lamplight. “Doctor Princess?”</p><p>“Thanks for today, Peps. It really means a lot to me… You see, I’m getting married next week.”</p><p>“Oh..” I went towards her. “Well, it’s not the end of the world or anything. I mean, we can still hang out, right?”</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. Things are about to change. I just know it. And, I guess I'm a little nervous about being someone’s wife.”</p><p>“But Peacemaster’s an okay guy, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s okay...But if I’m going to be honest, like really, really honest, there’s actually someone who I like more...” Doctor Princess leaned over closely and looked me in the eye. I felt my face blush. She then smiled, a sad smile. “Good night, Peps, I better go…” </p><p>“Goodbye.” I whispered as I watched her walk her away. Slowly I turned the other way, and returned to the Candy Castle. I didn’t dare look back.  </p><p>And after seeing DP, I had too much going on in my mind to go to sleep. So instead, I stood guard outside the Princess’ bedroom. Since the Gumball Guardians had not yet returned from their mathematical vision quest, our defenses were still down on the castle. I stood by the door, wearing a helmet and holding onto one of the Banana guard’s spears. Around one am, I saw something by the window. When I peered into the keyhole I saw that it was only Ms Abadeer. </p><p>“Hey, there,” she said, approached her bed, “Is it too late to celebrate our anniversary?</p><p>PB sleepily smiled and opened up her blanket. “It’s never too late.” Ms Ababeer climbed in and pressed her nose against hers.” Ah! You’re so cold!”</p><p>“Warm me up, then.” </p><p>The two started to kiss, and I promptly moved away from the keyhole. It was better to give them some privacy.. I decided to head off to my room. Before falling asleep, I glanced at my phone. There was a message from Doctor Princess. “Thank you, Peppermint Butler.” </p><p>My morning felt ordinary enough. I woke up and checked my messages. I had not yet received any new text messages, except the last one sent to me by DP late last night. I quickly put away my phone. Feeling a little hungover, I dressed slowly and made my way to the kitchen, where I proceeded to make breakfast. Any minute like clockwork  the Princess would be getting up and coming down towards the smell of bacon and eggs.   </p><p>“PEPS!” Ms Abadeer stood in the doorway of the kitchen, looking disheveled like she had thrown on her clothes and rushed down here. I found it odd that she was awake at this hour, seeing that the sun was up outside and she was probably running on a few hours of sleep.  </p><p>“What’s going on?” I asked when it appeared that her face was paler than usual and the look of worry in her eyes left me even more worried. “Where’s PB?”</p><p>She just handed me a crumpled note, which I read and re-read twice over. Within 24 hours of reading that note, it would be all over and the Princess would be dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Whatever it takes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Princess Bubblegum leaves a clue</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Princess’ neat cursive handwriting was noticeable from the start. Standing in the kitchen, I held the note in my hands still in shock and not believing what I was reading.   </p><p>DEAR MARCELINE.</p><p>FIRST OF ALL, THESE PAST MONTHS HAVE BEEN THE HAPPIEST DAYS I’VE SPENT WITH YOU. IT MAKES UP FOR ALL THOSE YEARS OF LONELINESS. I’M SO GRATEFUL AND LUCKY THAT I GOT TO BE LOVED BY YOU AND I THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME A SHOT.</p><p>HOWEVER, I MUST ATONE FOR MY CRIMES. BECAUSE OF ME, A POWERFUL WITCH IS RAVAGING THE LAND OF OOO, CONTROLLING AND KIDNAPPING INNOCENT CIVILIANS FOR HER EVIL BIDDINGS. MAJA PROMISED ME SHE WOULD NOT STOP ATTACKING THE CANDY KINGDOM UNTIL SHE MAKES ME SUFFER AS SHE HAD SUFFERED. SHE IS TOO FAR GONE IN MADNESS AND SADNESS, I FEAR WHAT LENGTHS SHE WILL GO TO.  </p><p>I MUST ABIDE BY THE LAWS OF THIS LAND WHICH ALLOWS FOR A PARENT TO AVENGE HER CHILDREN’S MURDERS. THAT IS WHY I INTEND TO TURN MYSELF IN. IN DOING SO, NO ONE ELSE WILL GET HURT. THIS WAS MY INTENT ALL ALONG. I’M SORRY I DIDN’T TELL YOU, AND FOR NOT INVITING YOU ALONG THIS ADVENTURE. I MUST DO THIS ON MY OWN.</p><p>PLEASE TELL PEPS I AM SORRY TO LEAVE HIM IN THIS POSITION, AND I LEFT HIM INSTRUCTIONS IN MY LAB. TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF.    </p><p>LOVE,PB</p><p>I read it again and again. With each time, I wished it wasn’t true. I paused to hear some breaking plates and crashing noises and looked over at Marceline the Vampire Queen who was taking out her anger on some of the glassware on the table and proceeded to scream and trash the place. “BUBBLEGUM!! HOW COULD YOU...!” Needless to say, she was upset over the Princess’ disappearance. </p><p>“Ms Abadeer, please get it together!” I exclaimed, “We need to figure out where PB has gone and stop her before something happens to her!” </p><p>“I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE SHE IS! SHE TOLD ME SQUAT! HER AND HER STUPID SECRETS!”</p><p>I sighed as she grew into a beast and started to rip out the cabinets. It looked like we were going to have to repair the kitchen later. I felt a buzz in my pocket and took out my phone to see a new text. From Doctor Princess. “Peps, how are you doing this morning? Are you hungover?”</p><p>I put the phone away and closed my eyes for a moment. Think, think, Peppermint Butler. I looked at the note again. “OH!” She left me instructions in the lab!! I rushed down the hallway, passing by some Banana Guards who had heard all the commotion. I could hear them screaming in surprise as I ran further towards the bookshelf that led to her secret science lab. There, I walked into the cold and dark room. </p><p>“Did you leave me anything…?” I wondered out loud as I looked around. The table was unusually tidy, give or take a stack of papers and binder which held the report titled “Science Journal: the mating rituals of vampire-demon in modern day Ooo.” I made a note to myself to come back and read this later. I then glanced at the wall. There was a rather large math equation.  I put on my spectacles and looked at it for a while. Truthfully I was not good at math, but at the very end it seemed to equate to 37. “Anything else?” I turned back to the table. There was a mug which was left from the night before, with some cold chamomile tea still remaining. I lifted the mug and underneath was a napkin, with a map. “Bingo Bango!”</p><p>I left the lab and returned to the kitchen. I noticed that Ms Abadeer had tired herself out and was lying on the floor. “Are you done breaking stuff and ready to go rescue the Princess?” I asked. </p><p>She stared up at the ceiling. “I’m so mad at her…”</p><p>“Yeah, well tell her how mad you are to her face. Let’s go!”</p><p>“Where are we going?” she asked, floating over me to me.</p><p>I lifted up my arms and she promptly picked me up. “Looks like towards Wizard City. Come on, I have the map she left me.”</p><p>Ms Abadeer wasted no time and was speed flying out of the castle. Since it was daylight outside, I made sure to lend her a cloak to protect herself against the sun’s rays. Next thing we were flying towards the canyons where we had ventured out many years ago. </p><p>“How could she…” I heard her grumble as we neared our destination. It took us almost all day to get there. “I can’t believe her… going to take on Maja on her own!” </p><p>“That’s PB for you.” I replied, “The ends justify the means. Not saying it’s right, but that’s how her mind works…” My voice drifted off when I noticed a brigade of wizards at the entrance of Wizard City. “What is going on..? Abracadaniel?” I noticed my old roommate was amongst the sea of faces, wands out at the ready. Then, I saw his eyes flash green. “Uh-oh ! Looks like we’re in trouble!”</p><p>“Leave it to me!” Ms Abadeer transformed into a giant octopus. Her tentacles started to attack the wizards who responded by blasting all kinds of magics at us. It was an out-right wizard battle, but Ms Abadeer was able to counter and block most of it. </p><p>“Careful! These are our friends! They’re just being controlled by Maja!” I exclaimed, standing atop her head and watching her break up their attacks but also throw some of the wizards aside. “Can you send me past the gate! I’ll go look for PB!”</p><p>“Roger!”</p><p>One of the tentacles grabbed me and then hurled me forward, sending me flying towards a giant rock wall. “WIZARDS RULE!!” I yelled the password and flew right into Wizard City. I landed on the ground and tumbled a little until I had fully stopped. I then took out the map of different streets on it. I hard recognized the whereabouts right away. It was the same neighborhood I lived in before. </p><p>The map led me to a little red house at the end of a cul de sac. I proceeded to ring the doorbell. The door was opened by a tall man who looked like a combination between a crow and rabbit. “Evening sir.” he said, “We’ve been expecting you.” </p><p>“I demand to know where the princess is!” </p><p>“You’re too late!” said a warped voice. In the middle of the room I saw Maja the Sky Witch. She was wearing a ragged cloak while holding a blue sphere. She was floating over the Princess’ limp body which laid out on the floor in front her.</p><p>“WHAT DID YOU DO!?”</p><p>“I didn’t do anything!” Maja replied, “She came here on her own accord and just as I suspected her feelings were off the chart!”</p><p>“Her feelings?”</p><p>“Yes, I draw my magic power from other entities’ feelings, objects and people all carry amazing residic sentimental energy… and Princess Bubblegum here has an endless reservoir that I can live off forever! It must be because she keeps it all bottled up!!”</p><p>It was true, not only did Candy people have difficulty processing their feelings, they also bottled it up until it became unbearable and we simply exploded. The Princess was no different. I had not yet seen her blow up before, so yeah perhaps she was an endless supply of emotions for a magic user like Maja to exploit. </p><p>“You hurt her and I swear I’ll kill you, Maja!”</p><p>“Relax, once I realized the potential supply you candy people have, I decided I wasn’t going to kill her anymore but go ahead and make you all my prisoners, starting with the Princess. But she wouldn’t have it. She went ahead and took a bunch of zanoits and poisoned herself!”</p><p>“What?!” I gasped, rushing to her side. “Princess? Wake up, Princess!” But she wasn’t moving, or breathing. “Princess…” Her hand was cold. I rested my face against her hand, tears were running down. “Princess…!”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Maja was saying, “I’m not going to let her go to waste. I can put her through my extraction press and take whatever residual feelings are left and have it stored! Oh, so many pitiful emotions, the guilt, the shame, the yearning, I can’t wait! HAHAHA!”</p><p>“I'LL KILL YOU!” I yelled, raising my hand and sending a blast. She blocked my attempt to turn her into a banana and sent me flying across the room with one hand, the other was still holding that mysterious sphere which was tucked under her arm. I jumped right back up and used two hands this time to send multiple strikes of razor winds. My eyes began to glow red as I started a wind storm in the middle of the living room. “Maja!!!!!! This is all your fault!!!” The winds knocked over the sphere from her hands and it landed and shattered on the floor, “You did this! You sent all those enemies to attack us! You birthed those pesky Bathboys who terrorized our kingdom! You’re the reason why the Princess is like this!!”</p><p>“Hey! You wrecked my controlling sphere...! but no bother. At least we are even now! The killer of my poor babies is no more!! Now, let me bring this melodrama to grand finale!!” the witch laughed dodging my attacks. She blasted me again with an energy that sent me to the floor.  The Crabbit came and held me down and Maja started draining me of my energy. “Oh how bittersweet! Your feelings are also pretty pathetic!” she laughed. My body began to feel heavy and I started to feel weak, and I fell to my knees, barely able to move.  </p><p>Ms Abadeer crashed into the room through the wall and landed right in front of us. She punched the Crabbit and sent him flying outside and then approached Maja. “Where’s Bonnie…” she uttered, still catching her breath. It was then that she spotted PB’s lifeless body on the ground. “What did you do..!!”</p><p>I rushed over and grabbed her by the wrist. “Please, leave the witch. We must hurry PB back to the kingdom! We’ve got to do something! She’s not breathing!”</p><p>Ms Abadeer immediately grabbed me and the Princess and flew out of there. As we exited Wizard City I saw the crowds of wizards lying on the ground. It must’ve been that sphere that was controlling them and now that it was destroyed people had been released by her spell. I looked down and saw Abracadaniel. He must've seen my face because he called out to me, "Peppermint! What’s happened?!”</p><p>“It’s the Princess!” I cried, unable to control my tears “She’s not moving!” It was then the wizards gathered around and pointed all of their wands at us, sending a bright light at us. In a blink of an eye, we found ourselves in front of the Candy Castle gates. </p><p>Ms Abadeer kicked open the door and began to yell for help. “Someone, quick! Someone, help, please!!” She too was crying, while holding PB in her arms. “Hey! We need medical attention! She’s not breathing! Please!!”</p><p>The Banana guards were shocked, initially seeing their ruler in such a state, but rushed into action, coming back with a stretcher and taking her to the infirmary. Me and Ms Abadeer stood back, breathing hard and distraught, trying to comprehend all that had just happened. </p><p>It was many hours of surgery that utilized the whole of our medical staff. I stayed out in the hallway, waiting on a bench. Ms Abadeer was there for a bit, but once it got dark outside, she flew out of the castle without a word. Although I could still hear yelling in agony in the distance as she disappeared out into the night. It was about half past 9 in the evening when the doors of the medical ward opened. Out walked Dr Ice cream, Dr Donut, and a number of Clown Nurses. Dr Ice Cream seemed to lose it after a few steps and kicked over a trash bin. He broke down crying and Dr Donut started to comfort him. I jumped to my feet, about to ask them what were the results but this already told me enough. </p><p>“Peps,” Doctor Princess stepped out and came towards me. “We did everything we could. I’m sorry…but she’s gone...” </p><p>“Oh…” My body felt heavy again, like I was going to fall to the ground, but she knelt down and put her hands on my shoulders, holding me up. “Thanks for trying DP…”</p><p>“I’m really, really sorry,” she said hugging me. I hugged back. My head was a mess in that moment, but I held on like my life depended on it. When I was ready, I followed DP into the medical ward to see the Princess’ body. It was laid out on a table, covered with a blanket up to her collarbone. It looked like she was sleeping. I reached over and touched her hand. It was so cold. </p><p>“What should we do?” I hadn’t noticed Nurse Poundcake was there until now. She was in the corner of the room, crying. “What are we going to do without her? She left us for the land of the dead, all of us, just like that!”</p><p>“No, something isn’t right.” I said, despite my heart overflowing with grief. I did my best to keep it together but I could feel myself unraveling. Don’t explode. Not now. Think, Peppermint Butler, think! The Princess wouldn’t just leave us like this. She always has a plan. I closed my eyes and thought my hardest. My mind went back to that board in her lab. The large math equation... 37.</p><p>“Doctor Princess,” I exclaimed, grabbing her hands, “Please, watch over her! There’s something I have to do!”</p><p>“O-Okay!”</p><p>"Thank you!" I quickly pressed a kiss on her hands before running down the hallway. I hurried to my room and grabbed a magical text off my bookshelf. It was titled “Necromancer’s Manual to the Underworld.” I opened the book and scrolled through the table of contents finding the proper chapter. I sped read the page a few times before throwing the book aside. </p><p>“I’m coming, PB.” I whispered before turning towards the chapter. I crossed my eyes and concentrated with all my might, to open a portal in the corner of the room, to the Land of the Dead. </p><p>“DEATH!!” I called out, but found myself in a waste of flames, monsters, and skeletons. “Geez this looks like a maze. How the heck am I going to find Death or PB here???” I turned to a skeleton passerby. “Excuse me, but where can I find Death?”</p><p>“Tourist,” the skeleton grumbled and walked away. I searched the area for a sign or anything. I did notice an elevator shaft and walked over. The skeleton from before was also in the elevator. He saw me struggling to figure out the mechanics and the maps inside the elevator and shook his head at me. “You again. Where the heck are you trying to go?”</p><p>“Do you have a 37th floor?”  </p><p>“No, we don’t have floors,” he replied. I sighed starting to rethink my strategy, “ But we do have a 37th Death World.” He went to push the button and pull a lever. “And why do you want to go there?”</p><p>“To get back my princess!” I exclaimed. </p><p>He seemed unfazed. The elevator seemed to move and I almost lost my footing. “Dude, you really don’t want to go there.” Mr Skeleton said as we shifted side to side. “Don’t think you can come here without losing something important.”  </p><p>I clenched my fists and my eyes closed for a second, taking deep breaths. My eyes opened a tint of red flashing in them with all of my determination that I could muster. “I'm well aware of that. But I don’t care. I’m not leaving here without the Princess.” </p><p>Mr Skeleton just laughed. “You are a brave mint, and a foolish one!”</p><p>I stood at the window and watched the blurred images pass us by as the elevator continued onward. Somewhere in this wasteland was the Princess and I was willing to sacrifice everything I had to get her back. I was her loyal butler to the very end. </p><p>At that moment, I felt a buzz in my pocket and took out my phone. A new message from DP: “Be careful, Peps. Please come back safely.” I stared at the message and then promptly shut my phone off .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Run away with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peppermint Butler and Death reunite</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elevator seemed to travel quite a distance in a short amount of time; actually it felt more like a vertical bullet train than anything. As I watched the passing scenery, my nervousness started to set in. Man, what was I thinking, rushing off to the Land of the Dead.</p><p>“You’re in over your head,” Mr Skeleton said, as if he knew what I was thinking, “The longer you stay here, the sooner you’ll forget yourself, your past, and everything you love. I suggest you finish up whatever business you have here, and get out, that is if there is a way out.”</p><p>Yes, I actually did not know how I was going to get back. All I knew was that I had to find the Princess and my old friend, Death.</p><p>Suddenly the vertical transport vehicle thingee stopped. My skeleton companion barked at me. “This is your stop! Get out!” The doors flew open and I slowly stepped outside and saw even more wasteland. As soon as I walked off the platform, Mr Skeleton yawned and waved at me. “Watch out for the flesh-eaters and don’t drink the water.”</p><p>“The what?” I asked, just as the doors slammed closed and the elevator took off again. All of a sudden a swarm of skeletons came racing towards me, some with razor sharp looking teeth, others drooling. They pounced on me and tried to bite me. One of them managed to chip a piece of me off! I shoved them off and blasted another anyway. “I’m not flesh! I’m candy! Stay away!”</p><p>But they didn’t seem to listen and tried to pounce on me again, so I turned them into bananas and ran. I ran for what seemed a long while, until I was sure that they were no longer after me. I was certainly out of breath. There was a white house in the distance that I headed towards with green vines growing about it. It was getting hotter and hotter and I was getting thirsty. That’s when I saw a stream and I walked over to it, to take a drink…</p><p>“Don’t drink the water!!” I looked up and saw Death. He smiled crookedly and tipped his hat at me. “Hey Peppermint Butler, welcome.”</p><p>“Hey man! I’m so glad to see you!” I said, running over to hug him. “It’s been a while.”</p><p>“Yeah and sorry about last time, for cutting and running.” he replied as he handed me a canteen of water which I downed instantly. “The scene was getting out of control and I’m already on parole for an incident that happened in the Crystal Dimension, where I majorly donked things up. I didn’t want to get caught back then, so I split. I’m sorry. That’s not something a good friend does and I’m really ashamed about it.”</p><p>He bowed his head in remorse and I knew he was serious, so I patted him on the shoulder to reassure him. “It’s okay, Death. No hard feelings. I was just worried something had happened to you. I’m just glad that you’re okay and that we’re able to meet again after all this time.”</p><p>“Thank you, Peppermint Butler. Being Death doesn’t get you many friends you know. And I really felt like I messed things up with us… So it means a lot that you’d forgiven me.” he smiled, smiling and I think I saw tears in the corner of his eye. He quickly turned away, “Let’s get out of here before more flesheaters come or another acid rain or storm starts up. My house is really close by.”</p><p>It was relatively a short walk and while we walked, I couldn’t help but ask, “Sooo, what did you do in the Crystal Dimension?”</p><p>“Oh, I was just goofing off in the multiverse and accidentally created a war… but that’s a long story for another time.”</p><p>I grinned. “I’m down to hang out another time to hear it!”</p><p>The house’s motif was rustic chic. Death had a lot of animal skulls and different kinds of musical instruments. He hung up his hat on a stand and led me into an atrium, a room with a large open air ospace surrounded by walls and full of all kinds of wild plants. In the middle there was a small table and lo and behold was the Princess sitting there with another woman with three serpent heads and flowers growing around her. Death introduced her. "This is my girlfriend, Life.”</p><p>“A pleasure to meet you Peppermint Butler, I’ve heard so much about you.”</p><p>I shook her hand and then turned towards the Princess. “Milady, I...I’m...” I stammered, trying to hold back tears and make sentences, “I’m so glad…!”</p><p>She just smiled brightly at me. “Peps, I knew you'd figure out a way to find me! Although... I’m surprised you’d didn’t see the plantoids antidote for the zanoits poisoning I left in plain sight on my table.”</p><p>“Sorry, I might have been distracted by your report on Mating Rituals of Vampire-Demons.” I replied, “But I was also really surprised to see you go to such lengths to end the conflict with Maja. I mean, all of us were pretty shocked.”</p><p>“Yes, well it had to be a shock to be believable. I mean, I am regretful for the harms I had inflicted on Maja and her family. She would not stop unless she had me or had someone or ones of equal importance. As a mother myself, I cannot imagine the pain of losing one’s child, and I would not want to experience that if I didn’t have to. So, that’s why I had to protect everyone with whatever I had, including my own life. We’re even.”</p><p>“But you’re dead.” I pointed out, “And everyone is kind of freaking out right now.”</p><p>“I figured. That’s why we must go back and why I’m so glad you’re here to assist me, Peps. So, I’m curious, just how did you get to this specifically dimension, the Land of the Dead? I figured you’d use the Enchiridion to open a portal to the multiverse, or maybe you’d ring Death and ask him to pick you up or something...”</p><p>“No, I used powerful magics to get here.”</p><p>“Oh,” PB genuinely looked disappointed, but she quickly shrugged it off and began to talk excitedly about something sciencey. “Anyway, I think I’ve discovered the algorithm to specify which Death World a person would be sent to when they expire, and to which you can also manipulate factors to steer yourself to the outcome you want. For example I wanted to figure out how to end up in the 37th death world, because I knew Death’s here (his PO Box is on his blog). In order to ensure I too ended up here, I researched what were the conditions required for this particular world and ensured my own expiration reflected that, replacing factors with numbers using Dirac large numbers hypothesis…!”</p><p>Life cut in, “Yes,yes a majorly important discovery! We know! Sheesh, this girl has been geeking out about this for several hours now, talking about mathematical beauty and quasi-corporeal places. Please take her away.”</p><p>I nodded and took PB’s hand. “She’s right, Princess, we gotta get out of here. We’re going to lose our memories if we stay too long.”</p><p>“Hold on,” Death stepped between us. “You can’t just leave the Death World. Princess, you’re dead. You are binded to this dimension now.”</p><p>“But you leave all the time.” I pointed out.</p><p>“I’m Death. It’s my job to usher souls from other realms to their appropriate new realms. I have a multiverse work permit that lets me come through the different dimensions. You on the other hand cannot move freely. Like I said, you’re dead and you live here now, forever.”</p><p>PB crossed her arms. “Hmmm I guess I didn’t think this through far enough.”</p><p>I looked to Death and Life. “Surely there’s a loophole? Or another way to go back. I mean, didn’t you bring me back with a kiss that one time?”</p><p>Life elbowed him. “YOU DID THAT?!”</p><p>“Sorry, Babe, I couldn’t help it! Peps is my pal! I couldn’t just let him die like that!”</p><p>PB was still mumbling scientisty things to herself, “I suppose we could create a wormhole… I just need some cosmic strings...”</p><p>I waved at Death to get his attention, "Look! I'm not leaving here until I get PB’s soul back to Ooo safe and sound! That’s my job, so are you going to help me or what, Death?”</p><p>“Well, you can stay too. I wouldn’t mind.” he replied calmly, “Both of you can live here together with me and Life…”</p><p>Life made a face. “What? We did not discuss this, Dear...” She pulled him away and tried to speak in whispers but we could clearly hear them arguing. “I know they’re your friends and all, but there’s no way we can take anymore roommates. It’s cramp already with all your stuff and then you have that stray dog you found...”</p><p>“But Honey, it’s not safe for them to be out there on their own. Peps will get eaten alive and the brainlord princess is going to annoy the heck out of the other residents that they’ll probably rip her pink face off…”</p><p>“I don’t care! Figure out how to get them out of here, or I’m out of here!”</p><p>Death sighed and turned back to us. “Look, I can’t just let you go back. I’ll get in trouble with my supervisor…” He looked over at Life who was angrily turning away, “Ahhh, but maybe we can make a special deal, so that I have some excuse to explain to the higher ups, why I had to escort you back. Is there something important you're willing to give up?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“There’s a saying here in the Death World, that you can only ever leave if you sacrifice something important to you. I know that sounds sucky, but it can be anything really. Like your baby teeth or your keys…”</p><p>PB looked blankly back at him. “I don’t actually have anything of importance to give though. I mean, I don’t have anything on my person, and… I don’t remember.”</p><p>“Oh no, it’s starting already! We got to go!” I exclaimed, grabbing Death by the sleeve, “Look, if I give you my important thing, will you bring us both back right away?” He nodded. “Okay, well, for me what’s important is spending time with the Princess and always being at her side, so… what if I gave you some of that time? What if I were to give you 50,000 hours of community service to the Death World, and we can have magical and supernatural adventures together like besties.”</p><p>“That sounds wonderful.” Death said with a smile. Life elbowed him in the ribs again. “Ow, I mean… if it’s okay with you, honey.”</p><p>She sighed. “I guess it’s okay that you have a friend to hang out with and fight monsters with. It’s cool.”</p><p>“Cool.” he said, pressing a kiss on her cheek. He then took both PB’s and my hands. “Let’s get you back.”</p><p>There was a glow and the three of us entered a portal. It reminded me of the portal that took me to the Nightosphere. The multiverse was a mysterious place for sure. We found ourselves crashing into the infirmary, PB’s soul blending in with the body on the table. Doctor Princess jumped up from her chair and rushed over to us. “Peps! Princess!!? What’s going on?!”</p><p>Death waved goodbye. “See you again, Peppermint Butler!”</p><p>“Later, man.” I replied as he re-entered the portal and disappeared in a flash of light. I then turned to the Princess, who was sitting up on the table, wrapped in a blanket. “PB...” She got up from the table and pulled me to her, hugging me tightly. I couldn’t help the tears started to run down my face, as I wasn’t sure that this would ever happen, not in my wildest dreams, that the Princess would come back to life.</p><p>“Thank you, Peppermint Butler, for your bravery. You truly are the most loyal butler ever that was in the land Ooo, and will forever hold a very special place in my heart.” She then pressed a kiss atop of my head and moved away, smiling. “Now, could someone kindly get me some clothes?”</p><p>“Right away, your highness!” Nurse Poundcake said, rushing out of the room.</p><p>I turned to Doctor Princess who was standing quietly staring towards us. “Ummm, thank you for watching over her, DP.” I said, nervously approaching her, “I’m sorry to drag you into this, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, but I really...”</p><p>Suddenly my body felt weak and I fell forward and DP caught me. I wasn’t sure if it was exhaustion from all these dimension-hopping or my candy body just was giving up, but I found myself fading into a deep sleep.</p><p>I woke up hours later, alone in the infirmary, my bowtie undone and shirt untucked. Sitting up in the bed I stared out the window. There was a full moon and a clear night sky full of stars. I eased myself up and stepped out of bed, grabbing my jacket which was hanging off the side of a nearby chair. Rescuing the Princess, entering and escaping the Death World -- today felt unreal to me, like it was a dream. Even now felt like a dream.</p><p>I walked out of the infirmary and wandered around the halls. The castle seemed unusually quiet. It was as if everyone had been sent home. Did word not get out that the Princess was alive again? Is the Princess alive again? Or was it all really but a dream?</p><p>And, what happened to Doctor Princess? Her face was the last thing I remember seeing, before passing out. I was so worried, that she had the wrong idea about me and PB. The Princess was my employer and my creator, and yes, I would do anything for her. I knew this was the truth. Yet, for the first time I was certain, there was something I wanted that was not to make Princess Bubblegum happy, but to make myself happy.</p><p>I took out my phone and turned it on. I had three new messages. The first one was from Abracadaniel. “Hey Peppermint! What happened? Where are you?”</p><p>The second text was from Lumpy Space Princess. “So, when are you candy people throwing another party? That last one rocked my socks off!”</p><p>The last text was from Doctor Princess. “Peps, I don’t want to marry Peacemaster.”</p><p>My heart stopped for a second or two. I stared at the message again. It was sent several hours ago, even before I returned from the Death World. My heart started beating loudly and my feet started moving, slowly transitioning into a run. I needed to find Doctor Princess right away!</p><p>I neared the castle gate but then came across with the Princess and Ms Abadeer in the candy gardens. The two of them were facing each other, the air noticeably intense. I wanted to slip past them, but PB noticed me standing nearby and called to me. “Peppermint Butler, could you give us some space? We’re talking about some private matters...”</p><p>“No!” Ms Ababeer cut in, “He can bear witness to this and fill in the blanks! Because I want to know just why I wasn’t in on this plot!”</p><p>“I told you,” PB replied trying to remain calm, “I needed it believable for Maja to see I was repenting, so she would leave us alone once and for all.”</p><p>“So you basically croaked yourself and didn’t give a crap how much it traumatized me and the candy people?! You went way too far! What is this, some kind of game to you? Like a big science experiment!?”</p><p>“No! I mean... I thought I was doing the right thing. I didn’t mean to hurt you or anyone…”</p><p>“Typical, Princess, you always think you know what’s best for everyone!”</p><p>“Oh you’re one to talk! I thought badass moves were your thing! I mean who was it that risked life and limb to protect humans from hundreds of thousands vampires! Heck, you sacrificed your mortality for them!”</p><p>“That’s different! You’re way more important than me!”</p><p>“That’s not true, Marceline! You’re just as important!” PB said, reaching for her girlfriend, but she moved away. “I see that you’re angry with me. I am sorry I hurt you. I am. Is there anything I can do for you to forgive me?”</p><p>The Vampire Queen crossed her arms, thinking about it for a moment. Her eyes hidden by her long black hair, she seemed to say almost in a whisper, “Run away with me, Bonnie.”</p><p>“What?” both PB and I asked.</p><p>She floated over to a very confused-looking PB and put her hands on her shoulders, their faces inches apart. “It’s not going to stop is it? Maja is still out there and she might come back some day! And then there will always be other dangerous enemies and threats... Run away with me, Bonnie! Away from all of this! Where we never have to deal any of this junk again!”</p><p>The Princess took her face in her hands and stared her back in the eyes. “Marcy, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anybody. But I can’t just run away... you know that, right?”</p><p>“You can’t or you won’t’? Come on, Bubblegum, It’s me or the kingdom! Make your choice!”</p><p>PB was starting to get frustrated herself. “What the bleep!? Look, it’s not that simple okay! Why can’t you grow up and be reasonable for a sec!”</p><p>“Because I can’t grow up!” Ms Abadeer yelled back surprising us both by her intensifying rage and hurt, “Bonnie, do you want to be Princess or do you want to be with me?!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Marceline, I love you but please don’t ask me to leave my people…”</p><p>“You dingus,” she said softly, pulling PB into an embrace. She held the princess a little bit longer before letting her go. And then all of a sudden, she jumped high into the sky out of her reach and floated above us, yelling tearfully, “Arghh, you and your stupid kingdom and your stupid responsibilities and stupid sacrifices!!”</p><p>That was it for me. I was done standing on the sidelines and called out, “Hey! Ms Abadeer! Please wait! You can’t just leave! Let’s talk this out, together!”</p><p>“Of course you’ll take her side! You know what, Peps, you two deserve each other! I’m done with this! All of this! I won't be back! Goodbye!”</p><p>The Vampire Queen kept going higher and higher up into the night sky. Her silhouette was up against the full moon. Soon she was so far gone, we couldn’t see her anymore. I turned to the Princess. Tears were running down her face. “I seriously messed up…”</p><p>I didn’t know what to say, so I didn’t say anything. I noticed the Princess was wearing a sweater over her pajamas and still looked rather cold. So I offered her my jacket and we went to sit down on the nearby bench in the candy garden. She leaned against me, sobbing quietly. We stayed like this for a long time. Like two peas in a pod, together and alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>onward to the epilogue</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. We still got problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another time skip. Another diary.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wasn't too satisfied with the ending, so I added a little bit more. This is what happens when you don't sleep.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a typical Thursday. Death and I had picked up a quest in Death World 48 and found ourselves at the tail end of it, busily hurling corpses into a live volcano. “To be honest, exorcising these evil dudes took longer than I thought,” I sighed, pausing to wipe my brow, “Can we hurry this up? I’m getting hungry.”</p><p>Death leaned his head thoughtfully, “Yeah we did skip lunch. You wanna come over for dinner? Life’s making meatloaf.” He paused to point towards my jacket which was sitting on a nearby rock. “Hey man, I think your phone’s ringing.”</p><p>I walked over, thinking how is it that I could still get phone service in the Death World. Shrugging, I fetched my phone out of my pocket and answered it. It was Doctor Princess. “Hey, Peps, where are you?” Her voice sounded sweet over the phone, and also weary and tired.</p><p>“I’m um…” I paused to stare at my surroundings; there was lava flowing out of a nearby volcano and a few heaps of dead goblins corpses, “... just wrapping up work. What’s up?” </p><p>“Oh, I don’t mean to bother you while you’re working. I had a pretty crappy day. Some weird guy with a crown totally kidnapped me from the hospital and shoved me in a duffel bag. And then, this boy and his dog rescued me using some ninja stuff… I thought I was fine but on the way home it kind of hit me and I guess I'm a little shaken up… I was wondering if maybe you could come over and keep me company?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, DP, that you had to go through that. I really wish I could be there with you, but I’m out of town on a quest and won’t be back for another two days. Maybe when I’m back we could meet up?”</p><p>“Actually, two days from now is my birthday.”</p><p>“Oh! Happy birthday!” I blurted out.</p><p>She laughed. “It’s not yet my birthday. Some guys from the hospital are throwing me a party at the Candy Tavern. You should come to it. I’d love to see your face.”</p><p>“Yeah, I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” </p><p>“Thanks, Peps. You know, talking with you really made me feel a whole lot better. I think I’m going to go. You take care. Good night.”</p><p>“Good night...” I said softly, feeling a little sad that our call was ending. </p><p>As soon as I hung up, Death popped next to me. “So, you and Doctor Princess??” he said, elbowing me playfully in my candy chest. “Hmm? Hmm??”</p><p>“Nah, dude, we’re just really good friends.” </p><p>“Didn’t she have a thing for you and leave some guy at the altar? Didn’t you have a thing for her??”</p><p>“That was years ago! Besides, I don’t really have time to have a girlfriend.. And I’m just a lowly butler... Why would she be into someone like me?” </p><p>“Excuses.” Death snorted, “People said the same thing about me and Life. Oh, you have nothing in common, she’s like this life-giving goddess and you kill things.. But look at us -- 200 years together and going strong. Not to mention, couples therapy does wonders. Now, if you and Doctor Princess get together we can go on double dates!”</p><p>I turned away, not wanting to thinking about it and looking over at the big heaps and heaps of work instead. “Look, can we please stop talking about Doctor Princess and get back to it?”</p><p>As I suspected the quest Death and I had taken up finished up two days later and I was able to head home. I admit I was eager to return. Not because I seriously wanted to bathe and wash all the ash soot off me, but also I was looking forward to going to DP’s birthday. Since she transferred residency to Rock People's Hospital, I saw her less and less. Occasionally she would turn up at the Candy Castle Infirmary for substitute shifts or special events, but it wasn’t the same as before. It was so many years ago when we were dancing together at the first and last Candy Prom. I missed her.</p><p>The Princess welcomed me upon my return in the Candy Castle. In the foyer, she was wearing a long pink trench coat over her white dress and held a purple duffel bag. “Peps, I’m glad you’re back. How was your quest?”</p><p>“It as all right. The Dead remain Dead, so to speak.” I replied, “Are you headed somewhere, Princess?”</p><p>“Yes, we have a bit of a situation. The Princesses are gathering over at the Breakfast Kingdom to discuss the latest Princess kidnappings. Are you able to accompany me?”</p><p>“What time will we get back? I have something I wanted to go to in the evening.”</p><p>PB paused in front of a hallway mirror to tie her hair back into a ponytail. “Yes, yes, we should be back by supper time. Don’t worry!” </p><p>“Okay, let me freshen up. I kind of smell like barbecue...” I said, starting to walk towards the hall, but she grabbed me by hand. </p><p>“No time. The Morrow is ready to go and the meeting will start very soon. Perhaps you can shower when you get back?” I grimaced but she sweetly smiled and held my hand with both of hers. “Please??” I soon relented and together we went outside into the courtyard where The Morrow, a majestic brown bird with her own crown awaited us. She was the Princess' favorite form of transportation. I climbed up on The Morrow's back and sat behind the Princess, holding onto her waist. She let out a screech and we took off. </p><p>Once in the sky, the Princess’ tone changed. “To be real, there’s more to the situation, Peps. I didn’t want to bring it up at the castle, but it’s the Lich. Some of the princesses have been having visions in their dreams of his coming back. I too had a dream where he was trying to reach me.”</p><p>“But isn’t he trapped in the Amber prison? And shouldn’t the Princess gems protect you?”</p><p>“I know, but somehow he’s getting stronger and there will be a day when he breaks out. We should prepare for that.” She turned her head towards me, “Promise me, Peps, that you won’t try to fight him. The Lich is a harbinger of death and destruction. He can take control of people’s bods and use their power, draining them of their life energy until they’re gone. And then he goes out to seek a new host, like a parasite. You’ve been studying the occult and ways of dark magic; I’m afraid if he takes control of you who knows what will happen.”</p><p>“I understand, Princess. I won’t try to face off with him, but I agree we should prepare… Do you think your new champions can take them on?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” she replied, “It’s something I’ve been losing sleep over for sure. Hopefully tonight, we can bring it up at the Princess strategy meeting. I know they’d rather discuss the kidnappings, but I feel like this is much more important.”</p><p>Actually, when we got to the princesses gathered in the main Breakfast hall, they had other important things to discuss. “Oh my glob! You were at Marceline’s concert too!” Frozen Yogurt Princess exclaimed, excitedly holding onto Wildberry Princess’ hands, “It was amazing yeah?!?”</p><p>“Y-Yes! She played a lot of her songs from her new EP! It’s full of angsty break up songs. It’s so, so good!”</p><p>“Can I borrow it??! Oh my glob. Marceline is such a hawt god! I would totes date her!”</p><p>I could tell that all this talk about Ms Abadeer was making PB uncomfortable, as she tried to distance herself from the group and busied herself reading the ancient text she’d brought to help explain what danger Ooo was. Meanwhile, I listened to the gossip about Ms Abadeer - who after breaking up with PB so many years ago - began traveling all over Ooo, and beyond. There were rumors that she had taken up residency in the Palace of Nuts, and then the Fire Kingdom, that she was playing shows in the Nightosphere and Lumpy Space.  </p><p>Slime princess turned to PB. “Hey, didn’t you two used to date?”</p><p>The Princesses all paused and stared at her. “T-That was like a hundred years ago!” PB stammered, trying to use the book she was holding to cover her face. “Such ancient history!” </p><p>Breakfast Princess cut in, “Speaking of exes, I heard she got back together with that greasy warlock punk, Lash or whatever.”</p><p>“I heard they broke up again.” Ghost Princess said, appearing out of nowhere, “Something over a teddy bear.”</p><p>PB waved them off. “It’s fine! I don’t really care what she does anymore!” She then tried to skillfully change the subject, “Look, everyone, can we get back to the matters at hand? There’s a serial princess kidnapper on the loose, but we also need to talk about the Lich who is regaining strength as we speak!” </p><p>Suddenly the lights went out. Wildberry Princess let out a scream in surprise and grabbed onto Muscle Princess, while Breakfast Princess turned to her Maple Syrup guards, “Go check out if we have any intruders and create a barricade around our parameter! ”</p><p>“Why all of a sudden?!” Turtle Princess cried, “Are we being attacked? Someone protect me from the Princess kidnapper!!” </p><p>PB lit a candle on the table and sighed, “Princesses, it’s nothing but a power outage. Can we please proceed? Let me bring your attention to this ancient text…” </p><p>As the discussion carried on, I could tell PB was getting more and more stressed. I wanted to offer to get her something from the snack table - maybe some hot chocolate -- but then my phone was ringing. I stepped out into the hallway to answer. It was Abracadaniel. </p><p>“Yo, old roomie! I’m at the Candy Tavern for DP’s birthday! We’re having the time of our lives!! There are these hot Sprites here and I need a wingman, so where are you?”</p><p>I glanced at my pocket watch. Time had flown quickly and it was so much later than I thought it was. It looked like the party had already started and now there was singing in the background. I could hear Lumpy Space Princess, screaming, “I WANT A CORNER PIECE! GET OUTTA MY WAY!”</p><p>I let out a sigh. “I’m still at work. Look, could you tell Doctor Princess I’m sorry for missing her birthday?” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I can do that.” Abracadaniel said, “But, you know, birthday girl’s looking kind of hot tonight. I might try to hit on this MD cutie... ” </p><p>“Don’t you dare!!!” I hissed over the phone. PB was calling me back, so I quickly hung up and walked into the room. “Did something happen?” </p><p>“I rigged up a generator using maple syrup as an energy source, so we can view some microfilm slides on the Lich, which Turtle Princess brought from the library. But now there seems to be something wrong with the projector. Can you please take a look?” </p><p>So, I went to take a look. And then, there were all sorts of problems. After I got the projector to work, the screen stand broke suddenly. I went to hold the screen stand for a bit, but then it caught on fire. While the guards tried to put the fire out, I noticed some of them were tripping and falling to the floor easily. With all these mysteriously interruptions, the meeting went 4 hours over. It was late when we finally left the Breakfast Kingdom. The Princess apologized several times for keeping me late, but I assured her it was okay and went straight to my room.</p><p>“What a day,” I sighed, sitting down on my bed and undoing my bowtie, “First Princess kidnappers, then the Lich. We never catch a break, do we?”  I then noticed my diary floating off the ground in front of me. “What evil is this?! Show yourself!”</p><p>Ms Abadeer materialized in front of me, still holding my diary. “Yo, Pepbut...So, you and Doctor Princess huh?”</p><p>My face flushed red. “S-Shut up. Anyway, what are you doing here?” </p><p>She floated towards me and poked at my face. “Harsh man. We haven’t seen each other in a while and that’s how you treat me??”</p><p>“You left years and years ago! No contact, no nothing!”  I exclaimed, thinking about the big break up and the aftermath. Taking care of the Princess during this difficult time had become my primary task. It would take months before she could move around freely without that sad look on her face. Still, I was pretty sure when she thought no one was looking that sad look would always come back. That said, I was not pleased to see Ms Abadeer after all this time.</p><p>“Hey, Peps, give me a break! I was really upset with Bonnie back then! I mean she broke my heart!”</p><p>I watched Ms Abadeer float around my room and crossed my arms. “Yeah well, I’m pretty sure the feeling was mutual.”</p><p>To my surprised she grinned and then laughed. Then she started to float towards the door. “Maaaaybe I should pop up and see what Bonnie is up to right now…!”</p><p>“Wait,” I rushed in front her and blocked off the door. “Look, PB had a rough day today. She’s pretty stressed out about the Lich and I think seeing you right now would probably stress her more. So, just leave her alone.”</p><p>“The Lich? Yeah I know, that guy’s dangerous. I heard all about it at that boring Princess meeting… ”  It suddenly dawned on me that Ms Abadeer was there the whole time, and was also likely the reason stuff was breaking. No thanks to her pranks I had missed DP’s Birthday. I was so angry I wanted to lash out at her, but she stopped me by gently placing her hands on my shoulders. “Peppermint Butler, you’ll keep her safe, right?”</p><p>“...Yes, I’ll do my best. But to be honest, we have two new champions working for the Kingdom, this boy and his dog.” </p><p>“You mean Finn and Jake? Really, those two squatters??“ she said with laughing again. I just nodded my head. She reached over and rubbed the top of my head, with a crooked grin on her face. “Hey, as much as I’ve enjoyed this encounter, Peps, I really need to jet. I’ll see you around!” </p><p>I let out a sigh. Ms Abadeer has always been a mystery to me, even to this day I couldn't really comprehend what was going on in that vampire-demon brain of hers. But as soon as she was gone, I took out my phone and texted Doctor Princess. “Hey I’m sorry I missed your party. I had to work late.”</p><p>Her response came almost immediately. “It’s okay. We missed you though.”</p><p>“Yeah, I feel bad. Is there any way I can make it up to you?”</p><p>“Take me out to dinner, tomorrow. Like a date.”</p><p>I dropped my phone in surprise. After a few seconds I collected myself and picked up the phone and texted a reply. “Okay!” </p><p>“Good answer. So, let’s figure out details tomorrow. I’ll meet you at the castle at 6pm. Good night, Peps. heart emoji.”</p><p>My face blushed. I replied with a heart emoji and then hurled my phone across the room and curled into fetal position on the floor. All I could think was, Oh glob, what am I going to do?????</p><p>Well, the first thing I figured I needed to do was make sure I had the night off. The Princess’ requests seem to be coming rapid fire these days and I’d barely had time for myself. Even my most recent macabre quest/hangout with Death was hard fought to get. So, in the morning I decided to make souffle pancakes and deliver them up to her room. The Princess was sitting up in bed, still in her pajamas and looking like she didn’t sleep much last night again. She was reading the newspaper with her spectacles on, while I set up her meal on a nearby table.  “Good morning, Milady!”</p><p>She just mumbled something under her breath and the new Princess kidnappings and the Ice King being shameless. I cleared my throat and brought her attention to the meal at hand. “Oh! Souffle pancakes? What’s the big occasion, Peps?” </p><p>I watched her get out of bed and sit down at the table, helping herself first to coffee. “Princess, there’s something I need to ask you…”</p><p>“Yes? What is it?” she asked in between sips. </p><p>I found myself bumbling over my request, mostly because I was embarrassed. “Um… I wanted to ask… there’s someplace I need to go tonight… it’s really important!” </p><p>PB paused from the midbite of her pancake and looked at my reddened face. “Whoa, whoa, what’s going on?” </p><p>I couldn’t hold it in anymore and blurted out nervously, “I have a date with Doctor Princess tonight, and I already missed her birthday and I don’t want to stand her up and so, please give me the night off!!”</p><p>“O-Okay.” she stammered, “Of course you can go. All you needed to do was ask...”</p><p>“Thank you, my Princess!” I cried, bowing my head, sweat beads running down my face. She reached over and put her hand on the top of my head. I looked up to see her warm smile. “Milady?”</p><p>“Peppermint Butler, I feel like I’ve been unfair to you all these years. I know you're my butler and all, but I do want you to have your own life. I think you should have weekends off and don't ever hesitate to ask for time off. Just because you have responsibilities, doesn’t mean you should sacrifice your chances at happiness.”</p><p>“But Princess, I... “ I was at a loss of words, worriedly thinking about leaving her side. Sure some would say this was unhealthy, but it was true, for most of my life I did live to serve her. It felt strange to want something else, for things to change.</p><p>She just laughed and waved her hands at me, “I’ll be fine, Peps, don’t worry about me! I’m used to being alone… You just concentrate about your date tonight with Doctor Princess!”</p><p>I watched her eat her breakfast in silence. The Princess was playing it off as it was nothing. I wondered if she was really okay, if this was okay. All my doubts and insecurities started to play out in my head. Maybe I should cancel? I spent the rest of the day busying myself with work, and trying to not think about my date that night. The day seemed to fly by quickly and next thing I knew the clock was striking six.</p><p>Outside, the sun was setting over the land of Ooo when I went out to the gate where Doctor Princess was waiting for me. She was wearing a blue dress and had her hair down instead of the usual pigtails, and contacts instead of the usual glasses. She also was carrying a large basket. “Hey there Peps! Let’s go walking in the Grasslands. Also, I brought us dinner. How was work today?”</p><p>“It was good.” I nervously said, glancing over my shoulder at the castle which we were distancing from. “There’s this publicity stunt we have to do in Wizard City next month, and I have to sing this song while the Princess kisses the winner of some kind of magic battle to the death. But it’s just a regular kiss, not an open mouth kiss. Anyway, these are the things we have to do for the Candy kingdom…”</p><p>DP laughed, “It’s so fun to hear you talk about your job. You seem to love it.”</p><p>“I do love it…” I mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed for rambling. She then reached over and took my hand.</p><p>“Peppermint Butler, to be honest ever since I switched hospitals, I’ve missed you. I know it was probably for the best to create some distance for us after all that stuff that went down, but after all these years I still really wished that we could see each other like this… I guess what I’m trying to say is that I like you.”</p><p>I stopped and looked up into her eyes. “Doctor Princess…I like you too.” We started to move closer, but at the last second I moved away, “Ahhh, It’s just… I mean I’m short and candy and you’re a lady. Won’t people think we look strange together?”</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t really care what people think. And I like you the way you are, Peppermint Butler. I admit my lifespan might not be as long as yours -- I mean candy kind of lasts forever huh -- but I’d like to spend the rest of my mutant years with you if that’s okay?”</p><p>I calmed down and slowly smiled, holding her hands in mine. “Yeah, I’d like that. I’d really like that.”</p><p>The rest of the date was pretty magical. After dinner, we watched the stars from a cliff and sat closely together under a blanket that DP had brought in her bag. I kissed her goodbye and promised her another date in the near future. Today was probably the happiest day of my life. </p><p>When I got back to the Candy Castle, it looked like the Princess was waiting up for me. Wearing sweats and a hoodie, she was casually sitting in the foyer reading a book on quantum physics, which she promptly put down as I walked up to her. “Hey, welcome back. So how did it go??”</p><p>“It was good,” I said, unable to help the silly grin on my face, “I think I have a girlfriend now.”</p><p>“That’s cool! So, when are you bringing your girlfriend over for dinner? Hmm?” PB chuckled playfully, poking me on the cheek. “Ah, does this mean you won’t be able to go to Finn and Jake’s movie nights with me anymore?”</p><p>“No, I’ll still go with you,” I replied, “Just because I’m dating doesn’t mean I’m going to give up my friends. It’s true! No matter what happens, I will always be here for you.” PB just tearfully smiled and without a word pulled me into a hug. </p><p>We were suddenly interrupted by Banana Guards running to the room. “Princess, princess, princess!! We’re being attacked! Hurry!”</p><p>“What?! Who is it? Call Finn and Jake!”</p><p>As we raced down the hallway I couldn’t help but wonder, was it the Lich? We weren’t ready. Or was it just that princess- kidnapping Ice King everyone was talking about. When we stepped outside into the candy courtyard, the first thing we saw were Dillweeds. Dillweeds painted on the walls, Dillweeds on the sidewalk. Heck, Dillweeds even painted on some of the Banana Guards.</p><p>“Yo,” Marceline the Vampire Queen stood before us, red paint spray can in one hand and the other waving. “Long time no see, Bonnie. You look good.”</p><p>The Princess’ face flushed red. I wasn’t sure if it was anger or embarrassment or a mixture of the two. “M-Marceline, what are you doing here?!” </p><p>“I wrapped up my tour and decided I’d come by for a visit.” she said nonchalantly, while tossing aside the spray can, “So, do you wanna grab a cup of coffee or something?“ </p><p>PB took her glasses off, and started to nervously fidget with her hair. “Marceline, no I don’t think that’s a good idea. I mean, we broke up years ago.”</p><p>“Come on, Prubs, for old times sake! You can tell me more about the Lich and how I’m going to save the Candy Kingdom again.”</p><p>“I don’t need help from my exe! Besides, I actually have two new champions, and they’re working out just fine!”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I know about the twelve year old boy and his dog you’re entrusting the safety of your kingdom to... Real brainiac move, Princess.”</p><p>“Well they’re far more reliable than you are!! I trust Finn and Jake with my life!”</p><p>“Hmph, what are you trying to say, Bubblegum? You like these boys???” Ms Ababeer angrily snapped, getting in PB’s face. </p><p>I quickly rushed over and positioned myself between them. “WAIT! You two need to cool it!” I cried, holding out my hands, “We have a Princess-kidnapper on the loose, and the harbinger of evil being awakened, so the last thing we need is a redo of you two’s messy relationship drama!!”</p><p>Ms Abadeer frowned. “Aw, it wasn’t all bad, was it? Although, to be honest it was so, so long ago, I don’t really remember the details of our break up.”</p><p>PB lowered her eyes, gripping fists and trying to keep it together. “Well I remember, and it sucked and it hurt...” It looked like she wanted to say more to Ms Abadder but no other words came out. She just turned away and reached over to put her hand on my shoulder, “Peps, please show Marceline off the premises. I’m going to turn in early. Feeling really tired...Good night.” </p><p>We silently watched her go back into the castle. Ms Abadeer looked somber, like this wasn't exactly how she wanted things to go. Still floating, her lip curled into a smile and then she pulled out my diary from her jacket. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to keep reading this. It’s super informative.”</p><p>“Hey! Give that back!” I cried, as she held the book over my head. She reached her jacket again and then threw a sack at my feet. “W-What’s this?”</p><p>“A pound of flesh. Don’t ask where I got it.”</p><p>“Oh…” I blinked up at her while she gave me a wink. “Hey, so… does that mean we are cool, you and I?”</p><p>She held out her hand and shook mine. “Sure, we’re cool. You might even say we’re friends, Peppermint Butler.” </p><p>I looked up at her pale face and slowly smiled. “Yeah, we’re friends.” </p><p>“Anyway, keep an eye out on Bonnie for me. If the Lich shows up, come get me. I’ll make sure to kick his butt into next week.” she said pointing at herself, “Later, little dude!” </p><p>I watched the Vampire Queen fly off into the night sky. I was certain that she would be back and we would seeing her more often. I was curious what brought her back to these parts after all her travels, and what business she had with the Princess. Thinking all these things, I made my way back into the castle. There I found the Princess sitting by the stairs by herself. “She’s so incorrigible...” she uttered, holding back tears, “I don’t know to do with her...” </p><p>It was a sight I had gotten used over the years, the Princess and her solitude, trying to make sense of her emotions while still trying contain them as to not explode. After Shoko's death, there was only one other person who could bring out such strong emotions from her, and that was her ex-lover/ex-friend, Marceline. Honestly, there was nothing else to do but to quietly sit with her until she seemed to cheer up. This night, like many other nights before, we watched the lights and the quiet life happenings in the Candy Kingdom. I was sure that no matter what happened or what dangers would come --  monsters, girlfriends, exes, witches, whatever--  I vowed to stay by her side. </p><p>That night, I started a new diary (since Marceline the Vampire Queen basically stole my old one). For my first entry, I wished for my princess' happiness, that she would no longer have to deal with the constant threats and the weight of responsibility on her shoulders, alone. And I secretly wished that these two could finally make up and at least be friends. But I guess only time could tell. </p><p> </p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes: This epilogue takes place in AT Season 2. Actually this is the fanfic I wanted to write after watching "Go with me" and "Death in Bloom," even "Chamber of Frozen Blades", but then I went into a rabbit hole on how we got here (20 chapters later haha). Maybe I can write more slice-of-life stories or future stories. Who knows! Time will only tell! Now go on and go watch Obsidian!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>